Fire Within
by Liz Diz
Summary: She lived in hell, then traded it for a new one. Thrown into the world of the mutants that want to wage war but she's finding life with them may be more than what she thinks. Rating will increase. Just rewrote some of it and changed some stuff. Finished!
1. Chapter One:Trading One Hell For Another

**A:N: **First X-Men fanfic. I in no way own X-men. Anything of mine please ask if you want to use it. Read and Review. Please no flames. Rated for language, violence and situations.

You know the drill and I'm just rewriting in order to get the new chapters rolling. Not too much will be changed but then again maybe it will.If words enduplikethispleasedon't yell at me.When I go to edit in fanfictionthey just for some weird reason do that. It's not on purpose.Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Trading One Hell For Another**

I listened to the radio and mouthed the words to Green Day's _American Idiot _while I packed my bag. I was getting ready to head out over the Strait of Juan de Fuca to head to Barkly Sound. It was for a gay project I was doing for school on orcas and my friend told me that a few pods had migrated there for the fishing season.

I was currently living in Victoria so it was about an hour an a half to two hour jet ski ride up. I didn't want to go by road, mostly because it was more fun to jet ski though I'd probably have to fill up about two times on the way up. It didn't bug me that the ride would take a while. I'd rather be stuck up there than here. My foster-parents were ass holes. Rich but still ass holes. I guess being rich made them ass holes. They were David and Joyce Fisher.

Dave was a surgeon but I wouldn't trust him to do surgery on me or pretty much anything else for me as far as I could throw him. Usually I spent my nights over at a friends house to stay away from them. At least when I went to Barkly Sound I'd be out of the house for the rest of the weekend.

I had called ahead to stay at Brian's place for the weekend so at least I'd have somewhere to go. Brian and I had been in a foster home together about four years ago. We kept in touch over the years in order to have outlets for when the fosters got in a bad mood.

I had already changed into my wet suit. It was sleeveless but I had an over swim wear top for it. It was just a little too warm to wear so I shoved it in my bag then, flipping my bag onto my shoulder I walked downstairs. I was going to head out via the front door since they weren't suppose to be home but it sounded like the huge living area was currently occupied already.

I rolled my eyes while I changed directions to head to the back door instead of the front and walk around the house. Apart from being an ass hole Dave was also a cheating bastard.

I stormed out of the house and slammed the door. They dropped me off in one of their friend's homes whenever they were inspected so one of the two fucked the inspector so they'd keep me here for the money. I don't see why they needed too. They got enough money from being surgeons and whatever the hell Joyce was.

I walked outside the large log house towards the front lawn.

We lived on the strait so it wouldn't take long to get to Barkly Sound. The sound of the front door slamming came too quickly for my liking though. I would have thought he was too busy to have noticed me leaving. Just as I stepped onto the front lawn the sound of Dave's voice shouting at me rang in my ears.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" He shouted a blanket wrapped around his waist. At least he had the decency to cover himself up this time. I didn't answer him, just continued to walk to the dock where the jet ski was waiting for me. "Chloe!" He ran up behind me and grabbed my wrist to spin me around. "Godammit you little bitch, I asked you where the fuck do you think you are going?"

I yanked my wrist out of his grasp and shoved him backwards. "None of your damn business."

He glared at me. "I think it is my damn business?"

"Who's the new slut?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Then we're even!" I shouted to him walking onto the dock and jumping onto the jet ski.

"Chloe get you're ass back in that house right now you little fucking whore?"

I revved the engine to life and placed my shades over my eyes before I turned back to look at him. He looked like such an idiot standing in nothing but a blanket shouting at me from the shore."I thought you were the whore."

He shouted curses at me as I gunned the engine again and I was out of that hell hole. I couldn't believe some of things that happened since we moved there.

The Fisher's use to live in Seattle but they wanted a bigger place to live. So the summer house was in Seattle while we lived most of the time in Victoria. Almost every weekend I'd walk in on him screwing some new bitch he brought home with him. Rarely they were ever the same person.

His wife, Joyce, knew it too. So during the week when he wasn't there she'd bring home her latest boyfriend as well for her own little sick perverse games.

God, I was put in with one hell of a screwed up family. I didn't much like anything to do with them. Shit, people in general didn't like them either. They were just polite because they were both surgeons and both arrogant as hell. Sometimes I wished someone would just kidnap me for the hell of it.

I had made my first stop about an hour into the drive. My tank was almost empty and this was the last stop before Barkly Sound. While in one of the stores I noticed a freighter getting ready to pull out. I'd let them get farther ahead before I went back on the water. Turning to walk outside someone coming into the store smashed his shoulder into mine.

"Hey!" I hissed at him hitting my head against the door. He just continued passed me. "You could say 'excuse me'." He turned and looked at me, his glare was deep and full of rage. I glared back at him. "Well?"

"Watch where you're going." He hissed back at me.

I growled lowly curses turning around. My phone began to ring in my pack. "Hello?"

"Hey!" Brian's voice came over the phone as I walked down the dock towards my jet ski. "You on your way?"

"Yeah," I told him with a smile jumping onto the jet sky. "I'll be there in about another hour or an hour or an a half."

"Why do long?"

"Just having some fun." I told him watching the freighter beginning to prep for departure. "See you in a bit."

I smirked hanging up the phone then waited til I could just barely see the freighter over the horizon. I smirked off to myself. One of things I loved to do was follow a large ship with my jet-ski. The wakes that came from them were fun as hell to ride.

I caught up in no time at all. My jet-ski caught air as I made my way behind a ninety-foot freighter ahead of me. I loved pulling jumps and tricks off in the wake of these huge ships. I gave a few cries of happiness I pulled off a few flips. I winged up along side of the huge tub and looked up searching for someone to piss off. It seemed odd that no one was looking over the side.

I had pulled this stunt off a lot and I had never had anyone not looked over the side to either watch me or piss and moan about how dangerous what I was doing was.

I let my jet-ski spin out away from the ship so I could turn to see what it looked like on the other side. I revved the engine pretty hard to get up over some of the waves so I knew no one could have missed the noise. My gaze went up to the railing when I got up far enough. I stared up at the railing long enough to see someone look over the edge. It was an older man, grey hair and I think he had blue eyes, who looked fairly pissed off at the moment too. He stared down at me, his eyes full of anger.

I started to laugh at him. I had pissed off so many people with these stupid tricks that I should be in the record book. I looked back down to the water to make sure I was still heading in the direction of Barkly Sound. It was at that moment something came down from the ship and barely missed my head to strike the front of the jet-ski.

I swerved a little bit, smashing the side into the ship. I cried out as my arm was sliced open. Blood splattered the side of my face from it being torn open. I lost my grip on the handle and I felt my body about ready to fall. Catching myself back to balance on the jet-ski I looked ahead. Somewhere on this miserable ship had to be a side ladder.

I saw it and revved the engine as best as I could under the circumstances. I got up a ways ahead then let go of the handles and the gas. I brought my left arm around to grab onto the ladder. I swung my legs off the machine and listened to it smash into the side of the freighter once more. I moaned in agony as I held on tightly when the ship hit a few waves. It hurt so much to hang onto the side. I shouted for help but no one came to aid me.

My gaze turned to my arm. Thick drops of blood splashed into the ocean below. I cried as I climbed up the side. No tears. Just short burst of yelps or shouts. The pain was unbearable. Questions raced through my mind like: had they done this on purpose or on accident? I would have to be careful if it had been on purpose.

Despite the pain, I reached down with my right arm and grabbed hold of a knife I had strapped onto my calf. It was a hunting knife, in case I ran into trouble. Great whites had been known to come up this far though it was incredible rare. Better to be safe than sorry though. Maybe I should start carrying it at home instead.

However it seemed appropriate right at the moment. I pushed myself over the side and onto the boat. I landed with a thud on my butt. Getting up as quickly as I could I moved the knife up into a defensive carry. Living on the street before the foster program took me in made me learn that if you couldn't fight you would die. I learned to fight when I was eight. Just after my family had died.

I looked around the deck in search of the old man but something else caught my interest more than searching for someone to bitch at for ruining my jet-ski. There was no cargo on the deck. Even if this ship was on its way back to its home port it would be full of cargo or at least empty crates.

I called for someone. Anyone that would be on board. I already knew one man was. If their was anyone else I could tell them what happened. Perhaps they wouldn't mind loaning me a boat to get back to Victoria or the closest port to where ever they were headed.

While I looked on the deck I noticed someone sitting, well leaning more or less, against the railing. He leaned against it, playing with a lighter, flicking it open and shut. His head was tilted down so I couldn't see his face. I shouted to him but he ignored me. He was the only one on deck.

"Hey!" I shouted at him while I walked closer. I lowered my knife to my side so I looked a little less like I was going to kill anyone. I could guarantee that I looked more like shit than ever. My arm was skinned and bleeding every where while I had a knife in my hand and was trying to get a ride off this dump."Can you help me please?" He continued to ignore me. "Can you please help me?"

"Why should I?" He questioned finally looking up at me. I recognized his voice from back at the docks. The man who ran into me. He looked too young to work aboard a freighter like this but I had seen several young guys working on the freights before. His eyes stared at me while his longer brown hair crossed over his face to touch his lips.

"You!" I growled at him. "Well for you being an ass back at the shop and because some of your cargo or something fell off your tub and landing on my jet-ski busting the engine."

"Explain how that's my problem?"

"I'll explain it for you." Another voice told me from behind before I could reply. I turned to see who it was. It was the older man who I had seen just before the thing had fell on me jet-ski. "We will not be turning around to get you back to your home."

I shrugged. "You don't have too. Just loan me a boat and next time your in port you'll have it returned to as well as about a thousand bucks to get me a new jet ski."

The old man smiled. "Poor girl." He looked to the younger man who smirked too. "You just," He turned back to me as he walked towards me. "Don't understand." He looked at the knife. "Let's just take that away before you hurt anyone. Particularly yourself."

He raised his hand up and I don't know what happened. One moment I had a tight grip on the hilt of the blade then the next it was yanked out of my hands and into his. I stared at him. In awe and wonder. "How the hell did you do that?"

"We are mutants my dear." He told me. My eyes became wider as I back away from him. I looked to the young man who smiled opening and closing his lighter over and over again."We can do many things. For instance sinking an entire crew to the bottom of the ocean in their very own cargo crates perhaps?"

My breathing became harder when I heard this. "You killed them all?"

"But of course."

"Why?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"For the same reason we're going to kill you." He told me as the younger man walked closer to me. "Because you're not needed."

"Why not keep me around?" I suggested with a smirk thinking he was joking about killing me. He was probably lying about killing the crew. But I had heard people lie about killing people and he didn't sound like he was lying about it. "I can fight, hack, steal."

"I already have someone for that." He told me walking up to me. He held the knife up and placed it to my throat. The knife began to cut into my flesh. Now I knew he was serious. I gasped out in pain gritting my teeth. "I am sorry my dear."

With that I brought my knee up into his groin. He gave a gasp and dropped the knife. I didn't go for it even though he dropped it. If he could take it away once he could do it again. I brought my fist down onto his face to make sure he didn't get back up anytime soon.

I turned and began to run away from him. My heart pounded in my chest as I went to turn the corner, I heard the young man say something that made me tremble. _"Time to burn." _I let myself slip and I rolled out of the way of a heat wave blasting past me. I cried out of fright. I looked back as flames went past the corner just missing me.

I could hear his steps, heavy and in time, moving closer to me. I stood up. Waiting for him to come around the corner. When I saw his face, I brought my fist around to strike him in face. He gasped falling backwards from the blow. His fist came back to try and struck me in the face. I knocked his fist away from me before he could get close. Each blow I tried to make was painful. I was right handed and kept using it to defend myself even despite the injury. Immediately my hand went to knock the lighter out of his. It fell away and towards the center of the deck. I let him get his footing back as I backed away and got into a boxing position.

He looked around his person for the lighter. It had to be the source of his power. The flame at least anyway. "Not so tough without it are you?" I questioned him and he brought his leg up ad tried to kick me in the face. I brought my arm down and knocked it away. He knew nothing of fighting other than with his lighter. I backed away quickly as he tried to deliver a punch. "Why do you want to kill me?"

"Why do you care?" He shouted back at me. "Would you beg for your life?"

"If you knew me you would know that I don't beg for anything!" I hissed just as a sharp pain entered my shoulder. I cried out loudly, my body fell forward into him. He grabbed hold of me before I fell against the cold surface of the ship. I cried out in agony, my hands gripping tightly to him to keep me from falling anymore. I looked to my shoulder to see the tip of my knife sticking out of it. Blood dripped from the tip and onto his clothes and mine.

"I've had time to rethink what I said." The older man's voice said his tone rather angry. "I may have use for you after all." A moment passed with me cringing, my eyes shut tightly to drown out the pain. The man pulled out the blade with a twist to make it hurt even more then pulled my right arm up so he could look at my wrist. He had seen the tattoo on my arm. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't remember." I told him. Honestly I didn't. One day I woke up and it was there. I couldn't tell him where I got because I didn't remember. It was only a bunch of numbers. 14-5-22-19. I had thought it a name so my friends called me Nevs when we weren't in school or near my foster parents. "Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He looked at me briefly before nodding to the man holding me. "Take her down below. Make sure she doesn't hurt herself anymore than she has. Wouldn't want such a beautiful subject to get any more damage done to her than already is."

* * *

**A:N:** Thanks for reading. I hope you like. Review if you like if you don't please no flames. 


	2. Chapter Two: Waking In Hell

**A:N:** Thanks to everyone for reading and to Osso and pinknwhiteDQ for their reviews.

**Chapter Two**

**Waking In Hell**

I woke up with one hell of a headache. I shook my head groggily trying to remember where I was. I thought for several seconds. No, I hadn't been partying, no, I hadn't taking any drugs or any form of medications. After a moment of thinking everything flooded back into my mind of what had happened the day or hours before.

The shouting at my house, following the freighter, crashing the jet-ski and climbing on board. The older man taking the knife from my hands then turning it on me.

The throbbing pain was still in my arm from the injuries I had sustained when I was getting onboard were worse than before. No wonder why it was hurting worse. My arms were tied up behind my back and hosted into the air. I was dangling from chains, my knees barely touching the ground. I went to move but everything hurt so much that I couldn't bare too and went limp again.

The sound of something closing, reopening then closing repetitively made me look up a little from where my head hung. The annoying sound was familiar. The young man from on deck sat on the stairs looking over at me, still playing with his lighter. If the old man didn't kill me first then the sound of his lighter clanging open and shut would.

"About time you woke up." He informed me, a hint of annoyance in his voice. What had he wanted me to wake up or something? Last thing I remembered was me socking him in the face after he tried to kill me.

I nodded to him while I looked around the room. It was dark. I could make out shapes but I couldn't really see anything besides him in. My gaze went back to him when I had finished looking around the room."Why am I here?"

"I'll ask the questions."

I glared at him. "I won't answer them."

"I think you will." He told me while I gritted my teeth as the ship swayed from side to side, pulling my arm painfully out of socket. I cried out in pain. The knife wound had been poorly bandaged. Just enough to make it stop bleeding badly but the arm being yanked out of socket made it ten times worse. I groaned painfully. He stood and walked over to where I dangled from the chains. He smirked at me while I continued to grind my teeth in pain. "Does that hurt?"

My breathing became labored trying to ignore the pain. That wouldn't happen though. His fist came across my face snapping my neck to the side. I felt my lower lip split and the taste of blood invaded my mouth. I spit it out before it could make its way to the back of mouth to my throat. The metallic taste of the blood made brought images to my mind but I fought them away quickly.

"Where'd you learn to fight?" He questioned me as he began to circle me like a hawk coming in for the kill. I shut my eyes tightly trying to focus on erasing the pain from the mind. "You couldn't have learned that on your own. So where'd you learn?"

I hung there. Dead weight. Not wanting to answer him. He leaned over my body from behind me to whisper into my ear. "I can cause more pain than you can possible imagine."

"I doubt that.." I hissed back at him. "You know nothing of pain. If you did you wouldn't waste time like this. You would continuously inflect pai.."

My eyes went wide as the place where the young man stood became a dark blue room. The images were taking over and this time I couldn't stop them. Watery liquid lights filled the room. There were men, men in white lab coats, dark glasses covered their faces. I heard screams of pain and torment. Mine. They echoed in my mind. I saw a man standing over me. A surgeons knife in his hand. It pressed into my flesh, cutting precisely but deeply. Blood squirted into the air in tiny drops of crimson liquid.

I shot myself backwards away from him. My shoulder popped completely out of socket. Screaming in pain from the injury my gaze was turned to the ceiling. My body was aching from being strained in the chains. The young man's eyes looked at me disturbed. I shook my head trying to make the fear of whatever I had seen pass.

"What the hell just happened?"

I looked back to him and shook my head again. "Nothing.."

He walked back in front of me only to bring the back of his fist across my face. My head snapped to the side again. "I asked you 'what the hell just happened'?"

"You are aware that you suck at interrogating right?"

"Really?"

"Yes," I told him with a nod successfully changing the subject. "How 'bout you untie me, tie yourself up and let me show you how it's actually done?"

"No." He told me with a hiss. "I'm fine here." I rolled my eyes at him. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me. "What's your name?"

I raised an eyebrow. Why was he asking me my name? If he was still interrogating me he was doing a bad job at it. "What's yours?"

"Ladies first." He told me with a smirk walking past me to stand about three feet away. "Your name?"

I swung a little trying to get my shoulder back into place and groaned out: "What one?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked over at him turning my body in an odd way until my shoulder cracked again. I yelped then managed to mumble out through my pain sacked breathing: "Mutants are not the only one with aliases or nicknames."

"Real one."

"Chloe Connors a.k.a Nevs."

He raised an eyebrow to me. "Nevs?"

I motioned towards the tattoo on my arm. "14-5-22-19."

He looked at it curiously then I saw a lights go off. "N-E-V-S." I nodded the he asked. "How did you get it?"

I shook my head with a slight groan. "You're name. You haven't told me you're name."

"Pyro." He told me and I shook my head.

I knew mutants. I had friends that were mutants, they had a fake name that basically told what their powers were. His was Pyro, so he dealt with fire, explained why he always had the lighter on him all the time. I stared at him hard. I had seen his face before. He looked different though. His hair was lighter but I had seen him on the news before. He had tried to kill some police officers in Boston.

He paused realizing that his name hadn't been the one I wanted. "John."

"John.." I repeated before looking down at the floor. My turn to share information. If I could build up his trust perhaps I would get out of here alive. He didn't seem like a killer, then again most serial killers don't either. No point in not trying though."I don't remember how."

"How what?"

"How I got the tattoo.." I began with softly. "There's just a blank part I don't remember. Before I was placed into..into foster care and just after my brother was murdered."

"Why was he murdered?" He asked quietly almost concerned at what I told him.

"He was a mutant." I replied to him quietly remembering everything that happened. "My parents wanted nothing to do with us when they found out he had the mutant gene. They thought I had it too."

"Do you?" I looked over at him briefly. He looked genuinely concerned for me. Concerned or happy to hear that I had a mutant in the family. I opened my mouth to answer him when the sound of the door opening above our heads made me stop. I listened while someone stepped down to where we were at.

"How's the interrogation going Pyro?" The old man's voice questioned him while he walked down to him.

"Not so well." Pyro replied backing away from me becoming harsh once again. He looked over to the old man. "She's suffered worse than what's been inflected on her by me."

"You must learn her weakness Pyro." He told him with a sigh of disappointment. "Only then will she break for you."

"Can we stop speaking as though I'm not here?" I questioned him bringing my legs underneath me to try and stand up straight. "Cause I am here and I can hear you loud and clear."

They continued to ignore me and Pyro or John which ever one he went spoke again. "She claims her brother was a mutant."

The old man turned to look at me. "A mutant? Perhaps you carry the mutant gene within you somewhere."

It suddenly hit me of who he was too. "You're the mutant they call Magneto. The one who tried to whip out New York City." I looked to Pyro. "And you tried to kill those cops in Boston."

I had to add Flame Boy in to make it seem like I hadn't been thinking too much of anything during the interrogation.

"So you do know of us."

"Know of you yes." I told him as he stepped forward. "Who couldn't? You're faces were all over the news for weeks. I must thank you for that little fact."

"Why?"

"Got away with a lot more things when the media and cops focused on you." I muttered to him. "Made a few hundred selling the shit on the street."

He chuckled a bit before beginning to circle me. "Our chaos made you a few bucks."

"Yes," I told him. My gaze turning to follow his moments. "It also landed me in foster care which was not a plus."

"You were an orphan?"

I shrugged to him. "Why should I tell you?"

He smiled stepping out in front of me. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Not much bigger then my index finger. I looked at the knife curiously. There wasn't much he could do with it.

"Because I asked and it's not polite not to answer someone when they've asked you something." With that he let go of the knife and it stuck into my side. The knife entered sharply and quickly. Blood squirted out from the small hole and into the air. I gave a cry of pain and crouched over to hide my face now twisted with pain. "Now, you were an orphan?"

"Fuck you straight to hell ass hole." I muttered at him waiting for something to strike me again. Instead another blade being sunk into my flesh the blade already in my side twisted to the around in several circles and began to ooze more blood than what already had been coming out. I groaned as my legs began to give out.

"Do tell me of you're brother." He told me his hand up controlling the blade in my side. "I want to know of his powers."

I smiled up at him. "Why don't you ask him when you get to hell?"

The blade twisted tighter into my side. Pain was a shock going up and down my side. My legs finally gave out and I collapsed to dangle from the chains. I was almost ready to tell him what he wanted to know. My gaze looked back up at him then trailed off to the Pyro. He was just staring at me. No emotion to say whether he was enjoying the torture or not.

"If you tell me something I'll make the pain stop."

"My names Chloe Connors," I began with a slight smirk feeling my accent slip. "I was born in New York, moved to Seattle when I was six. I am a thief, I love Chinese Food, the television show Mork and Mindy and I kick ass on the soccer field." He shook his head in disappointment and twisted the knife harder. I cried out loudly, blood from my split lip spilt over my chin. "You said 'something'! You weren't specific!"

He nodded in agreement but still hadn't removed the blade from my side. "You are an arrogant and stupid young woman."

"No." I told him with a groan of pain. "I'm just use to this sort of thing."

"Torture?"

"Pain."

"How so?"

"I lived on the streets." I told him with a hiss the blood still trickling over my chin. "You learn to fight or you die. There's pain along the way when you're trying to stay alive. Sometimes too much to bear."

"Why not share it then?"

I looked over at him. "Because it'll make no difference. I'll still have the memories of what happened even if I do share them."

"A good answer though a poor one." He raised his hand again and the blade left my side. The sound of it being taken out was disgusting. One of the most disgusting sounds I had heard in my life. The sound of a blade being taken out of someone's body. He looked over to Pyro. "Take care of her wounds. We will be there soon. I will see how's Mystique search for Horus is going."

He nodded to Magneto and watched him leave before turning back to me. He walked up to me and knelt beside me. My bag of supplies that I had brought from home was in one of his hands. He set it down then looked up at the chains that held me in the air. He stood, his hands moved to my bindings and he untied me. Letting me fall to the ground I landed smashing the side of my body onto the floor. Drops of blood scattered every where from where I had fallen and a pool began to form.

He knelt down beside me. "Take off your shirt."

"Pardon?" I questioned annoyance ringing in my voice.

"I can't treat you're wounds unless I can get to them." He told me helping me to sit up. "Take off your shirt."

"Number one:" I began pointing to the back where it zipped up. "It's a wet suit." His hands moved to unzip it but I turned and stood up weakly. My hand went to my side to slow the bleeding. "Number two: I don't want you or any one else to sew me up."

The blood ran over my hands from the hole in my side. He shook his head as he walked over towards me. I backed away from him as he got closer. Tears streamed down one cheek from the pain. I felt as though I was about to pass out but I didn't want him to touch me.

"Don't be an idiot. You're already pretty fucked up thanks to the stunts you pulled off earlier."

I backed away as he neared me only to back up into a wall. He grabbed hold of my arm with the skin torn off. It had already began to scab, but not anymore thanks to his grip. He pulled me towards him and back to where I had been chained up. He squeezed tightly on the wound so I would sit down where he wanted me too. I gave a heavy sigh in anger when I looked up at him.

"I won't hurt you."

"You just did." I whispered in a hiss. He smirked it off as he sat beside me and began to rummage through my bag in search of the first aid. I looked at him curiously. The way he had acted while Magneto had been down here still bugged me. It was almost like he had never seen someone tortured before. Never been in the presence of terrible pain. "You've never had to watch." I told him with a shudder. He looked over at me. "Have you?"

He shook his head a little. "You can tell?"

"Yes."

"How?"

I watched him as he pulled out some bandages and a needle with some string. "I've seen the face you made before. In the middle of fights, after someone died, or when they can only watch and do nothing. I know when people have done or seen things and when they haven't. They have look that says they have or haven't."

"Take off your wet suit." He told me changing the subjects quickly. To get off the fact he was a wuss. I looked at him annoyed and after a second of him realize I wasn't moving. He looked at me then at the wet suit for a moment. "Or at least take it down to where I can get to the stab." I glared at him still knowing that the suit had built in support and being five three a hundred forty pounds mostly muscle I really didn't want to take the damn suit off in anyway shape or form. "Do you want to die?"

"I don't care."

He snarled and stood up. Moving behind me his hand went to the zipper and he pulled it down . I heard him give a startled gasp at the sight of my back. I knew what he was gasping at. Scars. Terrible scars from a beating I had received when I was still living on the streets. The gang that had beaten me had been creative that night. Using a bunch of barb wire to leave deep and jagged gashes in my back and shoulders. It had been only weeks after my brother was murdered that I been given the beating.

"What happened?" He questioned his fingertips moving over the raised scars.

I moved my arms to take off the top of the wet suit. I let it slide to just under my navel and crossed my arms over my chest in order to cover myself up. "Hell." I looked up to him. "Why do you care? I'm only human."

He knelt back beside me and pour some iodin on to a wash clothe. "Who did that to you?"

"Is this part of the interrogation?" I questioned him with a sigh of annoyance. "Because I thought that ended when Magneto left and he instructed you to 'take care' of my wounds."

He pressed the iodin against the hole in my side. I yelped in pain as he pressed harder. "What happened?"

"You don't need to know." I informed him while he moved his hands back to thread the needle. "Who's Horus?"

"A mutant I haven't met yet." He informed me beginning to sew the laceration back together. "A doctor of genetics too from what I've been told."

I looked over at him. My eyes searching his face for an answer. "He thinks I have the gene doesn't he?"

He shrugged. "I'm not telepathic." I looked down at his hands and watched him sew. The blood got onto his fingers from the hole in my side. "How does this not hurt?"

"It's almost familiar." I told him.

My mind wondered again. I sat on top of a desk, my arm was held by someone else. Tightly. I was young and I was crying. Two other people had a hold of me. One held to me to restrain me while the other held my arm out. I couldn't move as the pain in my arm became more unbearable. I jumped backwards away from Pyro.

"Stop it!" My breathing was hard and before I could move again he had a hold of me by my shoulders.

"Hey!" He shouted at me. I shook my head trying to push away from him."Hey!" I focused on him, fear raced through my mind. "Hold still dammit." I didn't answer him, just sat as still as I could while keeping myself covered. "What do see?" I looked him in the eyes with a twinge of confusion. Then the pain began to rush back into my body. I cried again with sigh. "When you go off like that. What do you see?"

I shook my head. "Nothing..It..it..it's nothing."

He wrapped one arm around my body pushed his hand harshly against my stab wound. I let out a hiss bringing my hands up to try and push him away. "What did you see?" He questioned me. I grinded my teeth together while shaking my head. He pressed his hand harder and harder into my side. Pain swelled in my side from his touch."Tell me what you saw."

"Fuck you.." I moaned out softly.

He shoved me backwards and shouted loudly in anger. I stumbled backwards and flipped over so I wasn't being anymore exposed to him than need be. I pulled my wet suit back on with a groan. His hand being shoved against the hole in my side made every thing ten times more painful to do now. Forcing myself to sit up was a challenge enough.

"Why do you give a damn? You hate humans don't you? Why don't you just kill me instead of patching me up?"

"Because that's what I was told to do."

"You always do as you're told?" I scoffed off at him. He glared at me. The glare was telling me something more. Like he had heard what I had said before."You don't seem like someone who follows the rules."

"And you know all about following the rules?" He questioned mein anger. "'cause you follow the rules all the time don't you little Miss Perfect."

The sound of someone else coming downstairs made us stop arguing while I looked up in the direction of the steps coming down the stairs. I feminine figure came into the light. Her body was completely blue except for her hair which was red.

"We have ten minutes before we dock.." She told Pyro before turning to glare at me. "Horus will be there waiting for us. Make sure she's ready."

"Ready for what?" I hissed at her.

She walked over to me with a smirk across her face. Her golden eyes glared into mine, more or less through me as though I was nothing to her. Before I could do anything she brought her fist across my face. Damn, I hadn't know any chick to punch like that. It was almost harder the Pyro's punches, but he was also holding back on them. I stumbled to the side feeling my lip split again.

"Make sure she's bound when you bring her up."

With that she left. I looked over to Pyro. He only shook his head walking over to me while he pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

I was in hell, at least in this one I knew what would happen when they were finished with me. They would kill me. Wouldn't they?

**A:N:** Again thanks to everyone for reading and to Osso and pinknwhiteDQ for the reviews and in response to Osso's question you'll have to wait to find that out.. Please review, me loves them.


	3. Chapter Three: Friendly Fire

**A:N: **Thanks to all for reading once again. Thanks again to pinknwhiteDQ, Osso, OC Slayer and gatermage for their reviews.

**Chapter Three**

**Friendly Fire**

It had been a few hours since I had been dragged off the ship and thrown into a cell that overlooked the ocean from a small portal. The room had a thick metal door to keep me locked in with a bed and a table with a light above my head. Not much to do but sit and wait for them to come and do whatever it was they wanted to do. My side still ached from where I had been stabbed by Magneto. Another thing Pyro couldn't do right. Sew.

It bled slowly but continuously. A steady rate that I could feel inside of me. The bleeding wasn't life threaten and would soon slow if I didn't start to do anything stupid. I had nothing better to do anyway. The only other things to do were look out the window to the ocean or count the number of square scabs forming on my upper arm from where the skin had been torn against the side of the ship.

They had just left me in here. Nothing to do and no one to talk too. I wouldn't talk to them much anyway. Something was puzzling me though. There was something wrong with the younger man, Pyro or John which ever one he went by. He wasn't use to torture or seeing someone in such pain. It just seemed odd to me that someone with no experience in dealing with a person in a such a matter would end up with a man such as Magneto or the blue woman.

God damn could that woman punch. My cheek bone was never going to feel the same again.

I listened to the sound of someone coming down the hall. The footsteps sounded familiar. Heavy and harsh but not like Magneto's. His footsteps where harsh but graceful. They were to hard to be the woman's footsteps too. I waited until the person had stopped on the other side of the door.

"Hello Pyro." I told him as he opened the door. I stared blankly out the window before turning to look at him. He looked at me almost shocked that I knew he was. "Why are you here?"

"Needed a sample of your blood." He told me pulling out a syringe.

"Why?" I questioned him further with a weakness about it. I leaned my head back to rest against the wall. "Didn't you get enough back on board the freighter?"

He moved over to me and pulled my arm away from my body. "Horus already examined it." He looked up at me. "What not going to struggle?"

"Too tired." I informed him with a smirk looking back out the window. "You make it seem like he found something." I stated with a hint of sarcasm while I stared out the window. That stopped when I looked to him again and noticed his seriousness. "You're joking aren't you?" He didn't answer me, simply stuck me with the needle and began to take my blood. "What did he find?"

He pulled the syringe out of my arm still not answering me. I stared at it for a moment before he began to move off. It looked like normal blood to me. I got up from where I was sitting to move to Pyro. My hand extended for him and I grabbed him by his shoulder. With a huff he brought his hand up to grab my wrist.

"I deserve to know." I told him with a hiss. "It is my blood."

"You don't need to know at the moment."

"In other words you don't know." He released my hand and began to turn away. "Or do you?" He glanced over his shoulder to me. I knew I would lose his interest if I kept asking him about the blood and quickly changed subjects. "Do you think mutants will take over the world?"

This got him to turn to look at me. "What?"

"Do you think mutants will take over the world?"

"If the humans don't start treating us we are yes."

"What are you?"

"Gods amongst insects." I nodded. He was right with his powers they were sure to be superior to average humans. "You agree?"

"You have powers that surpass any 'normal' humans." I told him backing away to sit back down on the bed they had provided me with. "If humans don't learn to respect your kind then we are all doomed. Not just humans, but you as well."

"How so?"

"Well," I began leaning back against the wall. "The mutant gene can be carried in both humans and mutants, it just depends on whether the gene is recessive or not. Even if a child was born of two mutants there still is a likelihood that the child will have the recessive gene."

"What are you a master of genetics?" He questioned me with an annoyed growl. "How the hell do you know all this any way?"

"It's basic Science Ten idiot." I told him with a groan my lip splitting open again so I moved my hand to cover it. "No matter what you can't be rid of humans completely even if mutants do become the dominant species of the planet the humans will still survive."

"What happened to you're kick ass attitude?"

"Went out the window when I realized how badly fucked over I was." I whispered silently just barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Why the hell do you even give a damn about mutants?" He questioned with a growl. "You're human, you can lead a perfectly normal life!"

I stood up weakly and shouted at him best I could: "There's no such thing as normal! The reason I give a damn is because I had to watch the 'normal humans' kill my brother! I lived on the street for almost ten years of my life! If you are a woman on the street and don't know how to kick ass then you're only good for one thing. A fuck. I was taught how to fight to protect myself for when my brother died. I learned not to trust anyone because eventually they just screw you over anyway. There is no normal life in this world or the next!"

He stared at me. "That's why you act tough? Because you're afraid of people?"

"If you had seen what I had lived through then you wouldn't trust anyone either." I hissed to him.

"Then tell me." He told me. I let my breathing level to listen for a moment. "Tell me what hell looks like to you."

"Why do you care? I'm just a human." I spat out at him turning away and sitting back down on the bed. "Just leave me alone."

With that he turned and left the room in a huff. He didn't understand me. No one did. They hadn't been through the hells I lived in. Then again I couldn't bitch. They had been through hell as well in their own ways. But he didn't understand that even though I was human I wasn't without my flaws or experiences I wished never to remember.

So many memories. And the ones that seemed to appear more and more often. The ones of me screaming. I didn't understand those. Why I remembered them or dreamed them up at all I didn't know. It seemed to me a mystery. I had seen them before just not as frequent as I had in the past few days or hours. Whatever it had been. The nightmares came when I was awake, asleep. It no longer mattered. And it was never the ones I actually remembered. They were one's that I seemed to make up but felt so real that it couldn't be a dream.

I stretched out over the bed, my eyes stared at the ceiling. I wanted so much to do something. Fight, runaway, cry, anything. But I couldn't. Nothing I did would make a difference. I should have realized that before when I had tried to fight to get away from them.

They had such powers. Magneto could hold to metals and control them. Had to be one hell of an advantage when he was fighting people with guns and knives to his head. Pyro had the ability to control fire. That in itself could be far deadlier than even Magneto's power. The power to burn someone alive. How could one bare it? The smell alone is impossible for me to bare.

The smell of burned flesh..my father, before he kicked me and my brother out of the house, had told us that the worse smell in the world was burned flesh. I had always believed that skunk was the worse smell or sewage but I was wrong.

My God there was nothing to do in this dump. I stood up and moved to look out the window. It was dark but the sun looked like it was rising. I couldn't tell from where I was. The window was small and facing the west. The only way I really knew anything was up was because of the colors reflecting off the clouds.

I shook my head. I needed out. Something to do, a fix. They could have giving me a puzzle or something at least. I looked down at my suit. Or clothes. They had blooded this wet suit right up. Ruined it completely. Thank god I didn't buy it.

The door opened an hour or two later and I turned to look to see who had stepped in. I raised an eyebrow at what I saw. A man stood before me with a regular sized head but it was a hawks head instead and on his back were wings and a tail sticking out from the back of his pants. His feet were normal at least.

"Awesome." I told him with a nod. He gave what appeared to be a smirk. I really couldn't tell because of the beak. "Named after an Egyptian god. Not a bad name for you either."

"Pyro said yours was Nevs?"

"Chloe." I told him with a sigh leaning against the doorway. "What's up with my blood? Jo..Pyro said that you were into genetics."

"I'm actually still trying to figure that out. You're blood not whether I'm into genetics or not because I am." He told me he motioned towards the door with his claws. "Would you mind coming with me?"

I shrugged. "Do I have much of a choice?"

"No." He thought it over for a moment then shook his head. "No. Not really. No."

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of my room then down the hall. "So what's wrong with my blood?"

"I'm not certain." He told me his voice crackling a little like the sound of a bird's voice but not really. His voice reminded me of something off a movie I had seen. I couldn't remember what one though. "It seems that every time it is taken from you're body though the cells disintegrate."

"You mean die."

"No I mean disintegrate." He explained stopping to look at me. He was so much taller than me that it hurt to look up. "Whenever you're blood is removed from body it stays in its liquid form yet all the cells break down. It's almost like it has it's own defense mechanism so no one can see what's been done to it."

"It's been tampered with?"

"Yes." He informed me as we continued to walk down the hallway again. "May I ask what your parents were?"

"My dad was a business man and my mom was a soccer mom." I told him with a shrug.

"Then it couldn't have been them."

"You think I have the mutant gene too don't you?"

"If you're brother was a mutant then yes there is the possibility that you are." He told me as we turned a corner and into a large lab. "How far apart were you and your brother at birth? How many y.."

"Two minutes."

"Then the possibilities are pretty high that you are a mutant." He told me. "Perhaps someone was trying to find a way to inhibit your growth."

I looked at some of his microscopes. "Or they haven't taken effect yet."

"You're too old for it not to have."

"The gene itself could be dormant."

"Too many possibilities." I looked over at him as he walked around looking at everything he had. It was then I realized what he reminded of. Goon from Titan A.E. His voice sounded like it and he acted a lot like him. A nerd. "Look." He pointed to a video feed. "This is your blood moments after you so nicely donated it to us." It looked like normal blood to me at least. "Now watch this is only seconds after I exposed it." The monitor changed to view the exposed cells. Every cell on the monitor completely bursted into millions of pieces before they dissipated. "It's almost like a virus invaded it."

I nodded staring at the screen. "What do you need me to do?"

"You're okay with me experimenting on you?" He questioned me with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Doesn't look like I have much of a choice."

He shook his head as he stood up to get somethings ready. I heard him mutter through his movement: "Pyro was wrong."

I looked over my shoulder at him. "About what?"

"You're not so tough."

"Tough when I need to be." I told him walking over to a chair and sitting in it. "Right now I'm in God knows where with a bunch of mutants all that can kill me, two that have tried. I've pissed off enough people for the day. I'm tired and I look like shit."

"You look more liked dried blood." Another voice informed me. Pyro walked into the room, in his hands was a pair of jeans and a black wife beater which I was guessing was his. He set them on the table not far from where Horus and I resided. "Clothes for when your done."

"Underwear?" I questioned him while Horus cleaned a spot on my arm to insert a needle with a camera attached to it.

"It's there." He walked over to Horus. "Magneto sent me down to make sure she doesn't try anything."

Horus looked over from my arm. "On the contrary Pyro, Ms. Chloe here has been quite respectful and good natured in her stay. I don't understand why you said she was 'hot tempered'. The only one who is hot tempered is you." Pyro shook his head in either disagreement or annoyance and sat down near the door. Horus looked back at me. "This will hurt."

I looked over at Pyro. "I'm use to that."

"I did hear about your little fan fare." Horus told me with a sigh looking at skinned up arm. "I'll give you some antibiotic to deal with this." Pyro's gaze was on my arm. It looked wrong to me. His gaze. Almost like he saw something that frightened him and he stood up and walked over to us. His hand grabbed hold of my wrist to stare at my arm. "I don't think I'll need her restrained Pyro."

"It's smaller."

"What do you mean?"

I looked down at my skin. "He's right.." I told them calmly knowing it was normal. "Look at the pink tissue. Almost like it's scarring. But that's normal. I always have healed quickly."

"People do heal quickly Pyro."

"There's got to be a good inch or inch and a half of scar tissue." He told him. "I've seen mutants heal this fast. Never a human."

"As I've been explaining.." Horus began pushing Pyro's hand out of the way and ignoring what he had said. "To young Ms. Chloe, whenever her blood cells are exposed to anything but her system they go into complete reversal transcriptase."

Pyro raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"In other words when my blood cells are exposed anything outside my body they die." I informed him and he nodded.

Turning his head to look at the monitor as Horus put the camera inside my arm. I looked over at Pyro as he watched the monitors. He glanced back at me every now and then in the reflection of the monitor.

"How's your day been?" I questioned him. "Tried to kill anyone other than me lately."

"Just thinking of more ways to kill you." He told me then turned back to me while Horus finished getting the feed right. "Your nice to him. Why? Pity?"

"He didn't try to kill me." I reminded him with a smirk. "Nor is he trying to figure out more ways too."

He shook his head again. "What's going on with her blood Horus?"

"I'm not sure." He told him. "I've managed to pull a sample of DNA from one of the cells.."

"You can do that while it's in my arm?"

"I am a master of genetics." He informed me then turned back to Pyro. "There's an integration. A virus, temperate using the lygosenic cycle to inhibit a gene in her body. If I can code to it then there's the probability that whatever the gene being inhibited will released."

"So it is a virus?" I asked curious.

"Not exactly like it." He told me walking over to the monitor. He pointed to the gene. "It acts like it by integrating with the DNA but it doesn't do it so entirely. It looks as if the capsid is covering the gene stunting or inhibiting its abilities and whatever abilities it has in store for you."

"Can you tell what did it?" Pyro questioned leaning against a desk.

Horus shrugged. "I'd say humans trying to find someway to stop the genetic alterations that take place in mutants." He pulled out the tube in my arm. "I'll try and figure out the code after finding a way to isolate the blood inside her to where I can experiment on it. In the mean time I'll use what I have in this to figure it out. In the mean time I don't see any reason why she can't at least get a shower. She is covered in blood that you and Magneto caused Pyro."

"Magneto doesn't want her walking around the facility."

Horus gathered some things that he would no doubt need to present to Magneto. "So watch her."

"What?" We both said at once.

"Not like that." He replied. "Let her get in the shower while you wait outside. I have to report my findings right now. So if you'll excuse me."

With that he left. Pyro looked at me as I stood up crossing my arms. "Don't look at me like that." He told me with a grunt turning and walking out the door. "You want a shower follow me."

"Look at you like what?" I questioned him. "I look at you as you should be looked at."

"What 'fuck you'?"

"With that attitude yes."

"What happened to the 'back the fuck off' we had when we were back on the boat?"

"Why?" I questioned him with a hiss. "You miss it already?"

He stopped and glared at me. "Not really but you act all nice to him after you gave a shpill over how you don't trust anyone."

"I don't." I replied with a growl. "I make people think I do. There's a difference."

"So do you trust me to wait quietly while you take a shower?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Would you peek?"

He stepped closer with a sly smirk on his face. "You never know."

"I guess not." I told him then smiled. "I thought you were gay." He brought his arms up and slammed me against the wall. I began to cough from being winded. "I was jokin' dip shit."

"I know." He informed dropping me.

I leaned back against the wall waiting for air to make its way back to my lungs. "So, your assumption was apparently correct." I informed him again. "I do have the mutant gene."

"He isn't sure of that." He told me as we began to walk again. "In the mean time Magneto said to treat you as though you're still a human."

"And if it turns out that I'm not?"

He stopped to look over at me. "Then I won't be forced to kill you." I stammered a laugh. "What?"

"You can't kill anyone." I told him with a smirk. "With the face you made with torture you wouldn't be able to handle killing someone."

"Don't tempt me."

"Never would." I looked at him as I walked past him. "I still want a shower."

**A:N:** Yeah I'll just leave it like that to be mean. Thanks to everyone for the suggestions and reviews. And thank you to OC Slayer, hopefully this explains a little bit of why Chloe is more or less a bad ass.

Oh yeah the reason there are some errors is because when I go to edit online some words combine together and I never know which ones til I upload it. It is annoying.

Thanks again to OC Slayer, pinknwhiteDQ, Osso,gatermageand everyone for reading. Please review. I love reviews.

Another little note, I need some ideas for a few mutants. Tell me names and give descriptions and I may just put a few in my story.


	4. Chapter Four: Experiment Number One

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reading and to: Jysdin, Osso, telegb, moonfirefairy, pinknwhiteDQ, Maid of the Mer and gatermage for their reveiws and a special thank you to Maid of the Mer for her mutant ideas. I still need more so send them in and review you know I love 'em.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

**Experiment Number One**

I sat in my room, my arms crossed over my chest looking out the window into the darkness. There was nothing to be seen. It was a calm night with no moon. All I could hear was the sound of waves crashing against the rocksbelow me.I had given up hope of any kind of escape until I had gained enough of their trust to be able to find some means of it. So far it hadn't been going so well.

It had been almost a week of going in and out of the lab. I had gotten to know Horus better but I didn't do much on the line of anything actually. Needles in, needles out. In to the lab then back to the room. It was the same old routine each day or every other day for me. Horus and Pyro were the only people..mutants that I had seen since the experiments started. No blue chick from the shipor Magneto.

I had successfully managed to piss Pyro off every time I saw him though. He hadn't enjoyed waiting for me to get out of the shower the first time he took meand I had convinced him to let me have a shower nearly every day now. I took my sweet time in there to in order toannoy him further. I knew he hated waiting for me to get out and back to my room.

I only got one meal a day which I didn't eat much of. It was disgusting. People think that school food is sick and wrong never tasted whatever this stuff was before.I didn't even want to guess what the hell was in it. I didn't get to do anything in this hell hole either. Just sit and look around for something to do. I was so bored but I wasn't tired. I had some songs going through my head mostly Black Roses Red because my friends had decided to rent _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ before I had gone out on my little trip. I was quietly singing this to myself. I don't know why, I just was. I'm blaming it on the boredom.

"Can I ask you a question please  
Promise you won't laugh at me  
Honestly I'm standing here  
Afraid I'll be betrayed.  
As twisted as it seems, I only fear love when it's in my dreams  
So let the morning light come in and let the darkness fade away."

At that moment the door open to have the feathery Horus step in. I stopped singing and turned to look at him briefly then looked back out the window. It wasn't like I hadn't seen him in an hour or two. Actually it was three days but still I don't care. He walked over to the other side of the window so he could he see my face. He looked out of it with his huge bird eyes and into the night.

"What were you singing?" He asked me quietly looking at me. I just looked out the window ignoring his question. He cocked his head to the side curiously. "It was pretty."

"A song." I told him solemnly looking blankly out of the window towards the sea. "Nothing more." I looked over at him briefly. "What are you doing here Horus?"

"I need more samples of your blood." He informed me with a sigh knowing that this whole repeaditive circle was getting more annoying with each passing day. "I'm closer to finding how to isolate it. I almost had it when I broke the beaker on accident."

"In other words I need to go back to the lab." He nodded and I stood up slowly. "Let's get it over with. At least it gives me something to do."

We walked down to the hall and back into the lab in silence. I was not in the mood to be nice. You wouldn't be either if you kept getting needles shoved in and out of your arm day in and day out. I sat down calmly. My arm extended waiting for him to insert the needle. He looked at me. His eyes were full of hurt even for a bird head. He didn't want to do this to me anymore.He hated hurting me but he still had to.I shut my eyes as he inserted the needle into my vein.

"You're quiet compared to the last time we met."

"The last time we met was three days ago." I informed him with a sigh. "I've been cooped up in a room with a toilet, a bed and a window with nothing to do."

"You sing to yourself."

I rolled my eyes with a groan of annoyance. "Boredom reigns." I told him tilting my head back to rest it on the head board. "So." I brought my head back to a normal level so I could look at him as he smiled. Success?"What's going on with the experiments?"

"I have the capsid almost completely removed thanks to a serum." He looked at me with an innocent look about him. "You don't want to know what's in it. Trust me. It's nothing pretty. If you don't mind though I would like to test some of the serum in side of you. It's a modified version of it. It won't remove as much as it did to this single cell but it will remove some of the capsid."

"What happens if something goes wrong?"

"You'll be puking your guts up for a few hours." He informed me with a happy smile on his face. Beak. Whatever it was. Then he shrugged."Other than that you'll be fine."

I looked to him curiously while he smiled brightly "Fine." I said with a nod then waited for him to press down on the syringe. "So basically this thing is sup.."

A shock of pain suddenly swept over my entire body just as it entered the bloodstream. I screamed so loudly that it hurt my ears. I could only image how it must of sounded to Horus. My body arched up in reaction to the pain. My mouth opened wide gapping in the scream. Horus moved to hold me down. I couldn't hear what he was saying to me, everything was such a blur. My whole body felt like it was on fire as though I was being burned alive.

I lashed out at him. I saw other bodiesthat became nothing but ablur enter the room from outside the lab. I didn't know who they were, their bodies were inverted to me and such a blurry mess of color. I was so frightened. Sweat beaded from my body as I felt terror over take my body.

My body was convulsing uncontrollably while they held me down. I was screaming so loud, I could only hear their voices muffled and distorted. Such pain that was unbelievable. Blinding to the pointthat Ihad fallen into a pit of darkness. Drowning into my own blackness of hell. But I welcomed it. Oh how I welcomed it.

* * *

I woke up back in my room. My body hurt so much from whatever had happened the night before. I blinked my eyes in utter terror as I recalled everything that happened.Not what I had been originally hoping to remember either. Isat up in a flash smashing my body into someone else. It hurt so much thatI cried out painfully. The agonizing cries echoed down the halls. Arms wrapped around me in order to calm me which didn't work really. My body violently shook against whoever I was being held by. 

Whoever it was gasped in pain of his own and suddenly pushed me away from him.

I screamed in pain as did whoever held me. Landing on my back, I looked up at him as I curled up in a ball to try and bring a halt to the blinding pain that over took my body. He wasn't Pyro or Horus, this man had bright golden eyes and dark black hair. His skin was so tan and he was dressed in only black with the hint of silver embroidery.

He stared at me in shock. Why would he be in shock? He had been in here the entire time. He could have expected me to jump in such a manner."Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle.."

"Who the hell are you?" I shouted at him no care of who or what he was. I stood up in anger as every detail ran through my head of what happened. My eyes glared at him even though I had no clue who he was.The pain was still there but I ignored it the best I could wincing and crying everso often.Only one thing was on my mind at that moment though. "Where's Horus?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going to kick his ass when I see him next!" I shouted at him with a slight hint of anger in my voice and a croak of pain. "What the fuck did he do to me?"

"Stop shouting!" He yelled at me with a hiss getting annoyed with my harshness. I stared at him my body heaving in pain and rage. He simply stared at me his eyes looked startled still. "Have you're eyes always been that color?"

"What?"

"Sorry." He began quieter shaking his head. "The serum broke open only part of the capsid. Letting some of your powers seep out from the gene. Or better put changes."

"What the fuck changed?" I shouted at him limping towards him. He backed away, bringing his hands up to defend himself. "I want to see what's changed!" His eyes glared at me when the door opened suddenly. Pyro walked in his lighter out ready to ward me off if I tried anything. Or so I thought it was. "Pyro what the fuck's going on?"

He shut his lighter his eyes turned to the man with the golden eyes and he opened it again with a his glaring eyes focused and him. Rage crept into his gaze as he looked to the man."Get the hell out of here Seer."

"Pyro..."

"I told you to get out." He told him with a hiss. "I wasn't fuckin' kidding either. Get!" The man he called Seer left rather quickly looking back at me just before he left.Pyro turned back to me while I leaned against the wall trying to balance myself. "You feeling better?"

"I feel like shit." I informed him with a growl.

"Good." He told me with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him, walking back towards my bed. "As Seer informed you before I came in I'm guessing, whatever was covering the gene was broken but not completely. Only a few, actually one trait has been activated by the looks of it." I crossed my arms and glared at him waiting for him to answer to escape his lips. "Your eyes are silver. Well you're pupils are anyway."

I felt myself take a deep breath. Of relief mostly but disappointment. I didn't know why I felt like this. I was soconfused over whether I wanted to be a mutant or not.

Right now I wanted all the pain to go away. I lay down on the bed curling up once again. A tear escaping my eye as the pain began to come back again. "Well that ain't that bad." I told him with a shrug. "Where's Horus though? I still want to kick his ass."

He smiled and shook his head. "You'll see him. But you can't kick his ass. He wants to see what else may be happening to you."

"I'm gonna kick his ass."

"If you try then you'll be held down."

I was so frighten of what was happening but I was so pissed off that Horus had screwed up that I didn't know what to think or do. I shook my head pulling my feet up into my chest. Pyro was looking at me curiously as I curled up into a ball. He moved so he could see my face which I just wanted to bury in a hole and die.

"Horus would like to see what is happening with your DNA." He informed me with a sigh. He sat down in front of me so I could only shut my eyes to not look at him. "Chloe.."

"Wow you remember my name." I told him. I opened my eyes to look at him. "Why are you being nice?" He looked at me confused."Because you know that I'm a mutant now? If you didn't know if I was or not you'd pick my up and toss me out into the hall. Why not do that?"

"You look like shit already." He replied moving to stand up and looking down at me. "I'll wait for a few more days before I start beating you again."

"How long was I out?"

"A few days." He told me with a whisper. "Now get up or I will forget the fact that you look like shit and throw you out as you suggested."

"I'm so grateful for your concern but right now I just want to sleep." I told him and nuzzled my head back down into the bed. The feeling of him grabbing my wrist and yanking me out of my bed. I didn't stand as I was yanked off the bed either. I fell on the floor beside it instead.The pain rushed back through my body whenI connected withthe floor."Dammit Pyro."

"I told you I'd do it." He hissed at me helping me stand up. "Come on."

"Is that a request or an order?" I questioned and he just glared at me and I heard his zippo open and shut. "Is that suppose to scare me..John?" His eyes glared at me when I said his name. "What? Something wrong?"

"Don't call me that."

"Shall we then?" I questioned him, changing the subject quickly while I moved past him towards the door. He turned and began to walk beside me down the hall. "Who was he?"

"Who?"

"The man in my room." I told him with asoft groan of painwhile we walked onward."The one with the golden eyes."

"That would be Seer." He told me with a low growl of annoyacnceturning a corner. "He wasn't suppose to be in your room. Him and the others are not suppose to be near you unless Magneto says otherwise."

"'Others'?" I questioned looking at him briefly startled. Stopping in mid stride I looked to the ground and then back to him."How many are here?"

"A few."

"How many?"

"Again I say 'a few'."

I continued to walk. "In other words you won't tell me."

"Correct."

"That was a statement not a question."

"It sounded like a question." He told me stopping moments before we walked into the lab once again. His gaze looked to me with something I hadn't seen in him before. Concern for me. "I want you to do one thing for me as well as yourself."

"What?"

"Stay away from Seer..." He began softly stepping closer to me. "I don't trust him at all and I don't trust him with you."

"Why?" I questioned him with a sneer turning back to walk to the lab. "Worried he'll do worse to me than you will?"

He grabbed hold of my arm tightly when I went to turn into the lab. I looked back to him, his face closer than I would care but I didn't back away from him. "Yes I am..just try to avoid him at all costs."

"I can take care of myself but if it gets you to let me go then yes I'll avoid him."

We finally turned back into the lab. He looked to me and spread his wings out wide along with his arms as if to hug me. "Ah, Chloe you are awake!"

"Ah, Horus!" I opened my arms wide to give him a hug. He smiled with joy that I was all right. "You're dead!" Pyro grabbed me before I could take a swing at Horus who flapped his wings out wide to make him appear larger than he was. "'Puking'? What the fuck happened to just 'puking'?"

"I screwed up." He told me calmly bringing his hands down as if to show me to knock it off, that it would be fine. "And I am very sorry. So just relax. Let her go Pyro." Pyro released me and I straightened the shirt that I was wearing. "I'm going to look at your blood. I'm not going to do anything else except look at your blood and examine you. Okay?"

"I don't have a choice so why do you ask?"

"I'm just being polite."

I moved and sat down in the usually chair that he had been using to experiment on me. I was rather pissed off at what he had done or rather what he hadn't done but I didn't feel really like trying to beat the hell out of him. He had a beak and sharper nails while I was still recovering from what ever he had done to me. I'll save my battles for ones I'm sure I can win.

He placed a pair of geeky looking glasses on his face. They made his eyes look huger than they already were. He began to examine me. Starting with my eyes. He muttered into his recorder his finders then moved on to my arms. My nails were also silver. I stared at my hands in amazement while Pyro watched Horus continue examining me.

"What's with the silver?" Pyro finally said after several moments passed.

Horus looked over at him. "I believe it is only a skin pigment change. Nothing of real concern. Her eyes have also undergone just a change of pupil color." He stood up straight and walked over to the light switch then looked over at me. "Tell me what you see when I shut them off."

He shut the lights and everything changed. I could see the heat coming from them and everything else in the room. I could see the heat.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed softly jumping a little bit out of my seat.

"What do you see?"

"I see you and Pyro." I told him with a chuckle pointing towards them though they couldn't see me. "But not like normal. I can see the heat that your bodies are making."

"Prove it." Pyro told me with a chuckle like he didn't believe me.

I smirked at his offer. "Fine." I stood up and ran over to him bringing my fist back around to hit him in the side of the face. He fell back against the counter and Horus turned on the light in surprise. I looked over at him who shook his head then turned back to Pyro who stood rubbing his cheek. "You said 'prove it'."

"I didn't think you'd take it so literally." He hissed at me. He looked over at Horus for any explaination he could give. "Do you need her for anything else? I think she needs to go to bed for being bitchy."

"I have a few mor.." He stopped mid statement when he heard someone enter. At that moment Magneto stepped through the door. He looked over to Horus first before turning his gaze to me. "Magneto.." His voice sounded a little shaky.

"Well..well.." He began ignoring Horus completely and walking towards me. He smiled stopping only a few feet away from me to over look the progress that had been made. "What are you becoming my dear?"

* * *

**A:N:** Me is mean. Thanks again to Jysdin, Osso, telegb, moonfirefairy, Maid of the Mer, gatermage, pinknwhiteDQ and OC Slayer for your reviews. I love 'em so send more in. Thanks once again to Maid of the Mer for her mutant ideas. I still need some more so send in some more! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Chapter Five: Blessings and Curses

**A:N: **Thanks once to Maid of the Mer, telegb, pinknwhite, Jysdin, Osso, moonfairy, gatermage and OC Slayer for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Blessings and Curses**

I stared at Magneto. I had to admit that right then I was terrified of him. He looked at me as though I was nothing more than a product on the shelf but the way he looked at me was enough to make me shut up. A glare that told anyone in the room that he was in control of everything that he saw. I backed away from him a little bit but stood my ground when I realized what I was doing. Showing I was afraid was a sign of weakness. Another thing I had learned on the streets; not to show fear. If you did your enemies would know and you were screwed.

"What has happened Horus?"

"Well.." The bird headed mutant began with a stammer. It was easy to tell he was frighten of Magneto as well. He looked at his notes for an explanation before looking back up to him. "The gene capsid is broken partially. With further testing and experimentation it should be fully removed within the month."

As he continued with his explaination, Magneto moved closer to me. His hand moved to my chin to tilt my head up so he could look at my eyes. I glared at him as he smirked at the coloring. "Any ideas of her powers besides this display?"

"Not yet." He informed him with a sigh shaking his head. "Although she has proven the ability to see heat in the dark."

Magneto nodded then looked to Pyro briefly for reasurrance that he was telling him the truththen he continued to move my head in order to see my eyes from different angles. I found it annoying. It felt like I was on display or being inspected for show. "Any change in her strength?"

"She is stronger than the last time she hit me." Pyro told him walking past us to stand by the door. In case I decided to pull something on them.

Magneto smiled letting my chin fall as he let go of me. He walked back towards Horus, his smile growing with each step that he took."Good. I'm glad to see progress is being made."

"I'm nothing more than a guinea pig to you, aren't I?" I stated for him when he stopped to look at some of the monitors that showed my progress. He looked back at me his eyes had a glint of satisfaction. "That's it isn't it? I'm just nothing more than something to be experimented on."

"You should feel honored my dear." He told me with a sigh and a smile that faded quickly. "You will be spared now from the death I had planned for you and the rest humans. However they won't be spared like you."

"Whoop dee shit." I hissed back at him. "What the hell do you have planned for me now?"

"You really shouldn't swear darling." He informed me turning away to leave the room. "It isn't becoming for you or any lady for that matter."

My breathing became hot and heavy from not being answered. I reached for the nearest thing, which happened to be the syringe, gripping it as I would a knife I threw it at his head. He stopped walking and the syringe stopped moving in its pinwheel spin to not moving a centimeter. I shook my head in rage and opened my mouth to speak but instead I hissed like an animal in rage.

I shut my mouth, in horror of what I had just done. Something felt wrong when I did this. My teeth shifted inside my mouth and my hands also felt strange. I looked at my hands. Long claws were coming from where my short stubby nails had once been. I bite my nails, terrible habit but anyway. I could only imagine what had happened to my teeth when I felt them shift. I looked up at Pyro who stood, his mouth partially opened in awe.

I growled at them in rage, but it was a deep growl, almost lion like. Magneto turned to look at me, I could feel my muscles building becoming tighter as I got more and more enraged. I opened my mouth wide to let out a terrifying roar of hate. I felt my canines sticking out from my mouth when I shut my mouth the long teeth still stuck out over my lips. Again I roared at the strange feeling that was taking over me. Magneto smiled at me when I did this.

His gaze turned back towards Pyro and he nodded in approval before stepping out of the lab. Echoing the words as he left: "Start training her."

Pyro moved so he stood several meters in front of me. His eyes met minewith fireandrage to match mine. He wasn't about to have me kill someone particular another mutant. He opened and shut his lighter twice, asking me in his own way to stand down. I shook my head to him stepping forward again. I wasn't going to do anything but tear someone's head off at the moment.

"Chloe.." He began demandingly but softly also moving forward. His eyes were harsh with a commanding glare. "Back down."

"No.." I repliedbut stopped short of finishing what I was saying. The feeling my body burning up made me feel so strange. It was almost a friendly sensation. Not one that would cause pain but enough to make me sense it was there. I looked to Horus in confusion. "Why am I burning?"

He stammered opening and shutting his wings in a paniced manner. "More than likely the capsid is breaking."

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" I told him. I turned my gaze back to Pyro. I grinned, my teeth bearing long and sharp to show my worth to them. "It is good then."

"Not good." He told me startled at what I was doing. I glanced over to him stepping forward towards Pyro again. He moved in between monitors and typed in equations among other things. "If you burn the capsid off too quickly it could kill you. Just calm down and call the powers back and stop this now."

"I'd rather be dead and free than living and some man's experiment."

"Nevs knock it off." Pyro told me with a sneer calling me by my nickname again. I looked to him annoyed. My eyes drilling into his gaze when hegave a smirk my gaze ceased being so harsh."You can already heal pretty quickly the chances of you dying are remote."

"Why don't you want me dead?" I questionedhim with a soft growl. I stepped towards him again, closer and closer. Showing I wasn't afraid of him or any of the mutants here. "You would have gladly killed a week ago. Why not now?" I was only mere inches away from him. I tilted my head to look up at him. His gaze was no longer utter hate towards me. It was something completely different. A mix of emotions I couldn't even hope to understand. At the moment anyway, someday I could understand what they meant but for now I would act as though they didn't matter to me. "Because I'm a mutant. I'm something else now? Something important? If I'm not then go ahead." I stepped closer with a sly smirk across my face. He wouldn't say it so I pressed on. "Kill me.."

He stared down at me, his breathing was deep and heavy. It was easy to tell he wasn't happy with this position. Me having the power to kill him and him having the power to kill me but neither of us taking advantage of it. We just stood there. Glaring at each other with an intensity that burned.

"You don't have it in you to kill me do you?" I told him with chuckle. "You don't have the nerve to kill anyone."

"You couldn't kill anyone either." He retorted, frustration filling his voice.

"Yes.." Another voice began. I looked past Pyro briefly to see the man with golden eyes. Seer. I could now see why Pyro had told me to avoid him. He had an aura about him that startled me. I couldn't help but feel hate towards him. He knew too much for his own good."She could..."

Pyro recognized the voice and growled back not even turning to see who it was for he was certian of who he was speaking to. "Get the fuck out of here Seer."

"I'm sorry Pyro.." Seer told him looking a little hurt from what I could see. It was so easily to tell he was a push over.His body screamed it and he had proved that much already today, but right now he wasn't acting like one at all. Instead he stepped forward against Pyro's orders to cause further tension between them. "But she has killed people..many people."

I cocked my head to the side startled at what he said. I had killed before. Yes, I know I had. I could remember when, why and how but they were onlyin defense but that wasn't 'many'. "I've killed a few not 'many'."

"Yes you have."

I stared at him in confusion then realized how he could say such things. It was his power. The power his name brought to light. Seer. Another name for someone who could see what they shouldn't. "Clever name." I chuckled at him. "Seer. You can see the past and future of anyone you touch can't you?"

"Even the pasts some have forgotten." He told me his eyes glancing ever so often at me then back to Pyro making sure he didn't turn to harm him. Pyro was more muscle compared to him and his powers were far more deadly than him. My gaze was focused on Pyro. He was the threat at the moment. But I was being drawn away by what he had said. A rush of confusion and fear spread over me. "A past long forgotten but not lost."

I looked back at Pyro who stared harshly back at me. I remembered what I had told him but turned back to Seer and asked: "You saw how I got the tattoo on my arm?"

"Yes."

My eyes narrowed back onto him. "Tell me."

"No."

I gave a roar again then shouted: "Why not?"

"Stand down first." He told me with a softness in his voice that I had only heard in my brother's voice once before. A kind whisper that told me everything would be alright. Sooner or later. But he had no right touse such a voice on me.He had seen the scene in which my brother had saidwords in such avoice. "Call your powers in and return to what you were before you came in here."

I gave a low growl of annoyance and anger. I wanted to know what was happening to me and what had happened. Why it was this way and who had done this to me in the first place. I wanted to know why more than I wanted death. It wasn't because I was angry, I just needed to know. Was I not good enough for them, whoever they were? Did I need to be perfect?

Slowly I felt my body return to normal. I didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Return to my room without another thought or care. It was then something happened.A new feeling crawled into my body. Pain. I gave a quiet sigh as everything became regular once more. My body felt so weak when I returned to normal and I began to collapse when Pyro stepped forward to grab me. There was so much pain now. I gasped quietly at the mere touch of Pyro against me.

Horus quickly made his way towards us as Pyro tilted my head to look at me. Horus's huge bird like hands made my eyes open wide and he looked into them with a flashlight. "She won't be able to know what you saw until tomorrow Seer. She needs to rest. Bringing her powers further than she should of has pushed her to the brink."

"I'm fine.." I moaned out softly trying to sit up only to find it more comfortable against Pyro. "I just need to sit a bit."

"You're right about one thing." Horus told me with a sigh. "You do need to sit, in your bed, and take a nap. The capsid must be about ready to burst because you've been changing back and forth between this form and the other. It's releasing an antibody into the other cells to open the other capsids. It'll be a matter of days and you'll become incredible weak as it comes closer to time now thanks to you using your powers in such a manner."

"I'll take her back to her room." Pyro told Horus with a sigh bringing me up to stand beside him. I saw his gaze travel back to where Seer was. He shied away from the gaze Pyro gave him. "I told you to get the fuck out of here." Seer simply stared at him witha smirk. "Get back to the main levels. I'll deal with you later."

I didn't see Seer leave. I wasn't looking for him either. I was so near collapsing again that I just let my eyelids fall. I was so tired. I felt Pyro pull me up against him then place his arms beneath my legs. Letting out a sigh of sleepiness I was lifted into his arms. He carried me back to my room. My arms wrapped around his neck I rested my head in the knuck of his neck and nuzzled it softly.

A memory flooded my mind when Brian and I had lived in the same foster home. We had been thrown in the basement for a week for breaking something but I can't remember what now. I had been sick and he held me like this. Nuzzled against him for warmth. It had been so cold those nights. Brian..he had to be worried about me but I couldn't contact him. Now I had to learn to live as much as the mutants would allow me too.

Setting me down on my bed carefully Pyro began to turn to leave when I said: "I can't remember..."

He turned back to me. "What?"

"What he's talkin' about." I began my New York accent coming out a little. I choked a little when I heard it then looked up at him. He looked at me confused. By the accent or what I had said I wasn't sure but the accent I couldn't help anymore so I letit slip."I don't remember killing people..well I do but only four not 'many'."

He sat next to me on the bed wanting to hear more of what I had done. "Why'd you kill them?"

I was so out of it I didn't care if I told him or not.

"The first man I killed tried to kill me after my brother had gone inside to get food. The other three tried to rape me ten months ago. I was walking to my foster parent's home when I was jumped." I shut my eyes and felt a tear roll down them. "I was lucky enough to be in an area that a gang I was a part of owned. They came and beat them but I had rights to kill. And I did." I shook my head. "I don't remember killing anyone else."

"What was it like?" He questioned me. I looked to him confused. He looked as though he was intrigued by the thought of whatever it was. "To kill someone?"

I could sum it up in one word. "Numbing." I looked back towards the window. "It's nothing to be proud of. The smell of blood can almost be intoxicating.." I began to tell him. "Driving you onward to kill more."

"You sound almost like a vampire."

"Have you ever smelled blood?" I questioned him sitting up. My face was close to his. I had underestimated how close we were but didn't feel the need to back away. "I mean actually smelled it? Had your face placed into it? Even if you're not a vampire it can be intoxicating. You get on a high because of the adrenaline." I watched as his eyes looked down then back at me. It startled me but I continued any way. "When you're done there's nothing left. You feel remorse after the first one then after the second nothing..you don't feel anymore."

"That's why you're not afraid of getting killed isn't it?" He questioned me softly but still with the charge in his voice that startled most. "You've seen what it can do to people? You loose all feeling and fear."

"An attribute for some a curse for others." I told him leaning forward against him for support. I felt about ready to pass out. He was confused by my action and brought an arm around my waist to make sure I didn't fall. "So, have you decided how you will kill me at the end of this?"

He shook his head with a slight smirk. "I'm thinking up something special."

I chuckled a little. At least he was making jokes now. "Any ideas then?"

"A few." He told me with a smile and a small shrug. "One would be binding you to the ceiling once more as we had one the ship and whipping you with barb wire until you bleed to death."

"That's torture." I told him softly remembering my back then the feeling of myself falling asleep again made me begin to yawn. "Not bad, but not original either. It's been done too much."

He smiled at me helping my lay down again. Not a harsh smile that I had come to know, but a soft gentle smile. A smile that I could learn to care for. "Too bad we'll never figure out for sure."

"Why do you say that?"

"Magneto thinks you're special." He told me. "You are. You're a mutant again."

"'Again'?"

"I'm guessing someone knew that you were before this happened." He said quietly looking at my wrist where the tattooes were. "Why else would the capsid had been installed into your DNA?" I nodded knowing he was probably right. "You need your rest." He told me standing up and walking towards the door. "Whenever you wake up be ready to prove your worth."

"Haven't I kicked your ass enough already?"

I heard him chuckle leaving the room. I smiled to myself snuggling my head into my pillow. I found it annoying that he was only being friendly because he knew I was a mutant now. I wasn't going to argue though. It was nice to have him be at least sociable with me. I missed talking with friends and was becoming fond of conversing with him. I would deny the pleasure to Seer. He was something else to me, an enemy but even worse. I wasn't sure what. Myabe I never would be either.

Magneto was proud of Horus's progress with me. I couldn't blame him either. The power I had felt was so remarkable that it frightened me. I remembered the feeling of my body changing. Even for how much it changed I felt more, so much more within me just wanting to escape my body. But nottonight. Not now.Now all I wanted was sleep. To sleep in peace and without the thought of mutants or humans. Doubtful I would but there was still hope.

* * *

**A:N: **thanks once again to Maid of the Mer, telegb, pinknwhite, Jysdin, Osso, moonfairy, gatermage and OC Slayer for the reviews. Thanks again to Maid of the Mer for the mutant ideas. I still need more so everyone send some in and review! I love 'em! Thanks for reading! Review! 


	6. Chapter Six: Friendships Being Made

**A:N:** Thanks to Maid of the Mer, telegb, pinknwhite, Jysdin, Osso, moonfairy, gatermage and OC Slayer for the reviews.

**Chapter Six**

**Friendships Being Made **

I woke up slowly and groggily. So much had happened last time I had woke up. I sat up slowly, rubbing my forehead, I looked up at the window as the sun shined in. I couldn't remember anything after I had passed out. Had I even passed out? Had I slept all day? I didn't know anything.

My gaze focused on a figure that stood in the window where the sun was. I was so tired that I didn't even yell at whoever it was. It didn't seem to be Pyro. The build was different and he wouldn't just stand there looking at me. The glow of golden eyes appeared from where the sunlight reflected from it. Seer.

I rubbed my eyes trying to wake up more. "Jesus, what the hell are you doing here Seer?"

"Came to check up on you."

"Whatever. I don't need to be watched over by anyone. Least of all you." I hissed at him standing up.

"Are you sure that is wise?" He questioned me grabbing hold of my arm, I tried yanking it away but he had to tight of a grip and I was still weak from what happened earlier. "Horus said you would grow weaker as the capsid broke."

"My healing powers will take care of any injuries I sustain then." I told him jerking my arm away from him quickly. I moved around him towards the door. "Does Pyro know you're in here?"

"No."

"You're really good at not listening aren't you?"

"He can't kill me." He replied as I opened the door to walk out. I was tired of listening to his bullshit. "I'm the only one who knows what will happen next. As well as the only one who knows what happened to you."

"Are you going to tell me what happened to me or not?"

"If you do something for me."

I put my hand on my hip and glared to him. "Tell me or leave me."

"Then I'll depart." He turned and looked into the shadows. "Come E. We are unwanted and not needed at the moment."

"Why so soon?" A voice began almost whinny like.

I jumped a little at the sound of the voice. My eyes switched almost instantly to seeing heat and I saw the body in the shadow. A roar of anger escaped my lips and I felt my body lunge at the target that I saw. I didn't mean to do it. Well in a way I did but it almost all felt like instinct. My hand came up to the person's throat and began to squeeze. I felt my teeth becoming razor sharp once again. I could feel my anger growing and something began to feel wrong.

I let go of whoever it was because of what was wrong with me and woman in her mid-twenties grasped onto her throat and became flesh and blood from the shadows of my room. "You didn't kill me?"

"What would be the point?" I told her forcing my powers to be dormant. She glared at me fading in and out of visibility. "You can become invisible?"

"Among other things." She informed me walking over to where Seer was. Her bright blue eyes glared at me as she became completely flesh. She hated me already. I didn't blame her. I wasn't that well liked anywhere I went why should I feel welcomed now. "Is brute strength your only talent?"

"Should I finish you off?"

"Knock it off E." Seer hissed at her. He was a push over to Pyro while with E he was the dominate one. Controlling her for she did shut up. Seemed strange to me. Usually a push over wouldn't take over any one. An act for Pyro? I didn't understand. He looked at me. "We will be going now."

"Fine with me." I growled at him watching him move towards me. "Before you do though." He stopped and gazed at me. "Where is Pyro?"

"Three doors down in the gym." He told me with a sigh. I nodded turning away and walking towards the door. His voice caused me to stop though. "May I ask something of you?"

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

"It would be wise not to form an attachment to John.." He told me silently walking to where I stood. His voice was almost celestial sounding when he spoke. He stood closely to me placing his hands on my bare shoulders. His mouth pressed against my ear to whisper: "He will be your downfall."

"You can see many things Seer," I began with a sneer pulling away from him. I turned my head to glare into his golden eyes. "Why would you tell me this and not anything that I wish to know?"

"To save you." He whispered me.

"I don't need be saved." I replied walking out of the room in a huff. "I'm already damned!"

I walked down to where the gym was. I wanted to forget what Seer had said but something about the way he had said it was disturbing. 'Attachment'. Who says that? He seems almost too old in a way. He wasn't though. His face was soft and young. But his words sounded so old. Like it came from before this century.

I ignored it. Pressing the thoughts out of my mind as I stepped into the gym. I had to smile at the sight of it. Reminded me of working out with my soccer buds. I loved it when we had weight room days. Even if the soccer girls didn't like me we did manage to get along semi-well.

I saw Pyro in the far back of the room. He stood next to a boxing bag, punching it over and over again. Sweat beads dripped from his forehead as his raw rage was driven into the punches. I smirked walking back to him. His form was good. He could certainly do a lot of damage to someone if he had the nerve too. The only question was: did he have what it takes to kill someone or mortally injury them?

"You're technique is good." I told him with a smirk. He turned his head a little and stopped his blows to look at me. I walked up a little closer to him, his gaze held mine as I did. "But how good is it against a real person?"

He smirked. "It's better."

"We'll see." I stated backing away from him. He turned his gaze following me as I jumped a little as I back away. I smiled as he kept his gloves on and I brought my fists up once then left them at my sides.

"No gloves?"

"I've become use to the feeling of the blows." I pointed out looking at his glove. I watched him as he got in a boxing stance. I chuckled at him. "It doesn't matter how you stand." I informed him with a smirk. "What matters is how you drive the blow."

"Blow?"

I charged him I brought my foot up into his gut. He doubled over with a gasp, then I turned, bringing my fist around to hit him in the face but I brought it up sharply so my elbow smashed against him instead. He fell to the side with a loud groan. His gaze turned up to me as he pushed himself up to stand again.

"Blow. It doesn't matter what you use." I stated as he got up and glared at me. A little bit of blood dribbled from where my elbow had connected with his cheek. "It only matters how you use the blow to your advantage."

He chuckled with a sigh. "You didn't use it completely to your advantage."

"Do you want to be paralyzed?"

"Not really."

"You may do better without the gloves. Get use to the pain, if you ever get in a real fist fight then it's better to be use to the pain." He removed his gloves and tossed them to the side swiftly. "You can't be afraid of hurt someone. Even me. If you become afraid then you will never be able to defend yourself or attack anyone."

"Who said I was afraid?"

He charged my bringing his fist around to try and strike me. I backed up to avoid the blow it was then he took advantage of the situation. He spun around, his foot striking me in mid section of my back. I gave a yelp of pain. He still wasn't taking all his rage out on me. Then again I didn't want to be paralyzed either. My arm moved quickly to grab hold of his foot and I spun it to the left. The move sent him to the left. I sighed softly while he got back up.

"You lied to me." I began skipping a little bit around him in a circle as he stood up. "You know how to fight."

"Yeah so?"

"Then fight!" I shouted charging him this time.

Swinging my foot in a high kick over my head I tried to bring it down onto his face. He moved out of the way easily bringing his fist around to my gut. I gritted my teeth bring my fist into his side smashing against his ribs. I heard something crack. I couldn't tell if it was my knuckled or his ribs but at the moment I didn't care.

His arm came around to put me in a head lock. I brought my arm down and drove my elbow into his gut. He went one way while I went the other. I stood a little hunched over. He stood with a large grin on his face. I waited this time. It was his turn to strike at me. His turn to attack. Or so I would like him to think. In a real fight no one would have turns.

I charged again. This startled him and I took that at his disadvantage. I brought my foot up at first to distract him then stomped it down to swing my fist directly into his face. I heard it connect with his nose then I felt his fist drive deep into my ribs. Another swing came from his other fist to blast into my eye. My head snapped to the side. Before I fell back to the ground I grabbed his neck and pulled him down with me.

Curling underneath I watch his body fly over mine. I got up quickly and moved to jump over top of him. Straddling him I let my knees drop to land on the inside of his elbows. He grunted in pain. I smirked crossing my arms looking down at him. Blood dribbled from a cut on my forehead and onto his shirt.

"Had enough?" I questioned him.

He used the rest of energy to shove up against. It caught me off guard to say the least. I didn't expect him to be able to get up after that. A yelp escaped my lips as he flipped onto me. I landed on my back while he maneuvered to hold me down. He stared down at me. His breathing was hard labored. Much like mine but I just smirked up at him.

"Nice move." I informed him. "But you left one thing open." My knee moved up to show that he shouldn't be holding me down without thinking about his family jewels. "I won't be mean to you, but get the hell off me you reek."

He stood up carefully so I wouldn't accidently hit him. "Yeah well you don't smell like a rose either you know."

I jumped to my feet. "I haven't showered in a few days thanks to the little serum Horus gave me. You have no one to blame but yourself if you smell like a pig." I retorted at him and he shook his head in annoyance walking around to get feeling back in his legs I'm guessing. "Curiosity. Why do you hate Seer so much?"

"Do I really hate him?"

"A blind man would know that you hate him." I told him with a sigh. He knew it was obvious that they didn't like each other. "Why the little pissing contests all the time?"

"Because he can see what you don't want him to see." He told me with a hiss stopping to look at me. "Your darkest secrets are revealed to him when he touches you. That's why he will never touch me. I don't want him seeing into my mind."

"That's why you don't want him near me?"

"He's touched you already." He stated with a huff moving off to pick up his gloves. "It no longer matters because he has seen your past and your future."

I nodded. That explained why he thought Pyro would be my down fall. "If he's seen it then he must know that I want to see it as well."

"Perhaps he keeps them from you for that reason." I heard him say. I turned to look at him. He looked at me sincerely setting his gloves down next to some weights. "To make sure you have to keep him around."

"You'd sooner kill him than do that wouldn't you?"

"I'd prefer it." He hissed back walking over to me. The blood dripped from the cut on his cheek. "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him. He can know too many things."

"See all the hells in peoples mind." I muttered softly as he stopped beside me. I looked over at him. "Imagine all the fucked up shit he's seen in his life already."

"I don't want to Nevs." He told me. "Come on." He began walking past me. "Horus will want to see you to make sure the serum is working correctly."

I turned to walk next to him. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"I could give less than a shit about you Nevs."

"Good."

He stopped. "Good?"

"Yeah," I told him with a smirk and a shrug walking past him and out the door. "Cause I could give less than a shit about you Pyro."

"Bullshit."

I turned to look at him. "Bullshit?"

He walked up to me. "You act like you don't give a shit but you do."

"You think you know me so well because of what I told you when I whooped your ass back there."

"No." He began softly looking down at me. "Because of what you told me last night."

"Last night?" I questioned him looking at him confused. I didn't recall telling him anything. He had to be playing with me if he was actually saying this. Which I wasn't sure he was. "What the fuck are you talking about? I don't think I told you anything last night."

"Really?" He questioned me as I backed away to lean against the wall. "You don't remember? You can't remember what Seer was talking about? About all the people you killed."

I brought my the back of my hand across his face. His head snapped to the side because of the force of the smack. I didn't mean it to be so harsh but then again I didn't care either. "Shut the hell up. I didn't say anything to you!"

"Would it matter if you did?" He questioned rubbing his cheek as it began to bleed even more from where I had hit it twice.

"Yes!" I hissed at him. "It's just another thing I can't remember." I bit my lip as I let my New York accent slip through. "Another.." Great..now it wouldn't stop not showing through. I shook my head in anger. How come it wouldn't just go away? I had actually gotten good at hiding it but when I was made it would just slip through.

I turned and walked down towards the lab and had Pyro echo me as I walked onward. "No come back?"

"Go to hell asshole." I shouted at him turning into the lab. Horus stood looking into a microscope. He looked like he was concentrating pretty hard.

"I'd think you would learn to get along with the others by now Chloe." Horus told me still looking in his microscope.

"You thought wrong."

"What did Pyro do to piss you off now?"

I raised an eyebrow leaning against a table as Pyro walked in. His face was twisted in anger and something else that I didn't care much about. "How'd you know it was little dick shit who pissed me off?"

"Now I'm a 'little dick shit'?"

"Was I talkin' to you?"

Horus looked up from his microscope. His glasses sat on top of his head rather interesting but then again he was an interesting friend. His bird eyes focused on me. "So.." He began walking over to me. "How have you been feeling?"

"Dick shit aside?"

"Yes." He stated with a chuckle.

"Pretty good." I told him with a sigh glaring over at Pyro for a moment. Then Horus poked at the cut on my forehead. I jerked away from him.

"Been fighting have we?" He looked over at Pyro to see his face was also bleeding. "Do you want me to clean that for you Pyro?"

"No." He told him with a sly smirk on his face. His gaze focused on me again as Horus moved to take my blood pressure. I let out a low soft growl and felt my teeth grow longer again. "I'll have her clean it then sew it."

"Oh.." I began with a sway of my hips walking towards him. Horus smirked moving back to let me have at it. "I feel so honored." I bowed to him stupidly. "Thank you your fuck ship for the honor of letting me.." I was so close to where he was leaning against the doorway and I kept moving forward. His eyes glared at me as I moved forward. "Clean and sew your wounds. I could think of nothing else I would rather do." I pressed up against him and he just stared down at me. "Maybe I can."

He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Leaning up towards him I brought my hands over his chest. Have to hand it too him, he had a good build. He was so warm compared to me. It startled me I have to admit but I didn't move my hands to show it did. He looked down at me in curiosity. I shook my head and pushed myself away from him when he began to move his hands up my sides. "Bitch..." I heard him mutter while I walked back towards Horus.

"Clean yourself up ass." I hissed back at him while he moved to sit in a chair. I smirked at Horus who was chuckling in his own bird like manner. "Any news?"

"I haven't been able to examine your blood yet Chloe." He told me and pointed to a chair where I had sat so many times. "Sit."

Horus moved over to the table to pick up a syringe as I sat down in the chair. He moved back after a moment or two to place the needle in my arm. He moved back to the computer and turned on the monitors. "What's up doc?"

"The capsid is a little more broken than yesterday." He began zooming in on one of the blood cells. I could see where the capsid had broke."It probably won't completely break for at least a week or week and a half. In the mean time I suggest no more fighting. It may cause the capsid to break quicker therefore injuring yourself further."

"How so?"

"The capsid when it breaks is releasing a liquid of it's own." He pointed to a fine liquid coming from my blood cells. "See. The problem with it is that it's almost like a poison. Whoever implanted this never wanted you to live with your powers. Lucky for us the serum I produced only broke it open a tiny bit. Letting the poison only seep out. Your healing factor took care of making sure that you weren't killed but I'm guessing though that last night when you brought your powers out the poison spread quickly through your blood stream. Too quickly for it to handle."

"Which explains why she passed out."

"Exactly." He began with a hiss like Goon's as he walked back over to me and removed the needle from my arm. "Now don't bring out you're powers too often or too quickly and please refrain from whooping Pyro's ass." He looked at Pyro as he began to finally stand up. "Too much any way. Other than that clean bill of health and I'll see you tomorrow around this time." I nodded walking out past Pyro. "Make sure she's back here Pyro. Not dead either."

I backed up and peeked around the doorway. Pyro stood next to it and looked at me weird as I only let my eyes show. "You said I had to come back alive right?" Horus nodded. "Then does that mean he doesn't have to?"

"Get out of my lab you two."

I smirked and began to walk down the hall. I looked over my shoulder at Pyro. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." He told me as I turned down the opposite hall from my room. "You are going back to your room."

I stopped then turned with a smirk across my face. "The hell I am."

He glared at me stepping up to me. "I am not aloud to let you wander around the complex alone."

"Then you can be the tour guide."I told him skipping around him.

"Hell no."

"Then what can I do." I moaned out stopping to look up at him. "I'm not spending anymore time in that cramped hell hole. I'll die of boredom."

"Not my problem."

"Asshole." I hissed back at him. I walked a few feet then turned back at him. "Did you ever do track?"

"Didn't have track."

"Good." With that I took off running down the hall. If he wasn't going to let me go around with him then he was going to let me go around on my own.

**A:N:** Thanks once again to Maid of the Mer, telegb, pinknwhite, Jysdin, Osso, moonfairy, gatermage and OC Slayer for the reviews.Thanks again to Maid of the Mer for the mutant ideas. I still need more so everyone send some in and review! Thanks for reading! Please Review!


	7. Chapter Seven: Knew News

**A:N:** Sorry it's been a while. Exams then I got really sick and then my B:F had a ton of hockey games. Thanks to everyone for their reviews: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Knew News**

I ran down the hallway, my arms moved to help me gain speed to stay ahead of Pyro as I ran. I could hear him behind me. He was keeping pace just not catching up to me. I didn't understand why either. He could have taken me out several times already. He had speed equal if not rivalto my own so I didn't understand why he hadn't taken advantage of it. I turned the corner of the hall and saw I room to my right. It was open and no lights were on inside it so I moved as quickly as I could inside.

He hadn't seen me but I didn't want him to hear me. That was proving difficult though. My breathing was labored from running so hard. I tried to slow it down in order to coverup where I was hidden with little my mouth I shut my eyes, pressed my back against the wall and waited listening for him. His strides where long and heavy but now they had grown short and slow. I could tell he was close and looking for me. So close I could hear him breathing but I didn't dare look out the door to see where he was. He would see me if I did.

I shook a bit from being out of breath while I moved further into the room. He was drawing closer. Something else had my attention though. Someone or something in the room with me. I could hear them. Quietly breathing in the room with me.

I looked out into the room and forced my gaze to change in order to see heat. I gasped when I saw a body, male, standing not a foot away from me. It was no one I knew either. Not Seer, not Magneto, not Horus. His body structure was that of a normal male, nothing like Horus with different features. A tall lanky body that looked so cold when I looked at him with the heat sensory. He smiled at me and looked at me with a strangeness in his eye that made me feel something odd. Fear.

He moved towards me the door shutting as if of it's own free will as he did. I growled feeling my teeth grow longer and sharper. With a low hiss I warned him not to come any closer. I saw him smirk as though my warning had meant nothing to him. His fist came flying up to smash against the side of my face. My head snapped to the side. I growled at first then roared turning back to him. My nails grew longer into claws and I brought them down across his chest.

He yelped while I brought blood out onto the surface. The door suddenly opened and Pyro entered. The glare he sent towards the male in the room with us was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. I could see the face of the male in the room with me. He was pale as hell, dark black eyes and white hair. Almost vampiric to look to him. Or half way dead look. He was so pale.He smirked at Pyro who continued to glare at him.

"Nevs.." Pyro began with a low growl.

"Nevs is her name?" The pale man questioned with a smirk but it seemed like he knew my name already. "But what is her game?" I raised an eyebrow at him keeping my nails long and deadly in case I had too. He brought his hand back up, this time to touch my cheek. I began to pull away put he moved with me. Pyro brought histouch to a halt when hemoved over and shoved his hand away. He looked to Pyro his eyes smiled at him when he saw his disgust at what he had done. "Are you becoming soft Pyro? She's not even a true mutant. She was merely created."

I felt my heart sink into my chest as I turned to look at him. "How the hell would you know that?"

"I hacked into the lab that helped in the formation of you." He hissed almost as if he was all knowing. "I'm a cybernetic. I found e-mails and such pertaining to an experiment. 14-5-22-19. You never even had the gene you stupid little whore!"

At that point I began to block everything out. Hurt welled up inside of me and my face turned to utter horror. I felt my fists clinch and the nails grew longer. I could feel them cutting deep into my palms and blood began to drip to the floor but I didn't feel the pain from that. The only pain I felt werefrom his words of truth or farce.

"Shut up!" I heard Pyro shout at him. I turned to look at Pyro. His eyes looked as if a blaze with rage at what he was saying to me. Why did he seem so madthough?"She isn't suppose to learn about it now!"

"You knew!" I shouted at him in rage and terror. His eyes shut immediately and he turned to look at me. "You fucking bastard!" I roared at him bringing my hands to push him. Blood dripped against his shirt and created blood palm prints on his shirt. He grabbed my wrists to hold me so I couldn't get away. "Let me go!" I shouted at him pulling back from him. I brought my knee up to nail him in the groin but he shoved me back against the wall. Forcing me to loose my footing I stumbled a little and began to fall. If he hadn't been pushing against me so tightly I would have. "You son of a bitch!"

"Get the hell out of here Cyb!" He shouted him holding me back looking over at his shoulder. The one he called Cyb just stood his arms crossed across his chest and gave an evil grin. "Dammit Cyb, I said get the fuck out of here now!"

"I want to stay." He muttered sauntering about the room. His movements reminded me of Smeagol from the Lord of the Rings. His movements fluided with cartwheels, tumbles and other movements that seemed almost like a dance. "See how much training in the martial arts she will bring out upon you. If it was even martial arts she was teaching you." He stuck out his tongue and licked his lips leaning against the wall not far from where Pyro held me down. "Perhaps she could teach me."

Pyro's head turned and he looked about ready to deck him out. Shit I was about ready to kill him. Where the hell did he get the nerve to say any of this shit?

"You fucker." Pyro muttered pushing against me more as I began to struggle again toget tothe little asshole and beat the shit out of him. "I said get the hell out!" With that he left. An evil grin on his pale white face as he did. At least the little dick knew when he was pushing his luck. Pyro's gaze looked down at me. Strong and determined to hold me back from doing anything stupid but so much rage was behind his eyes that it startled me. "You better not hit me when I let you go."

"Then you may not want to let go." I hissed at him struggling against him trying in vainly to kick or hit him in anyway that helped me get free. "Because once I get loose I'm going to kick your ass into the next millennium."

"You prefer me pressing you up against a wall?"

"Would you prefer to under go a gender change?" I hissed back at him. He cocked his head to the side to stare at me. My breathing was harsh and hissing towards him as I continued. "Why the hell didn't you tell me about my past?"

"Because I have orders." He retorted slamming me back against the wall again to make sure I didn't try anything again. "And those orders say that you don't hear a damn thing until Magneto wants you too."

"I don't give a rats ass who wants what!" I shouted at him several tears falling from my eyes and onto my cheeks. "Tell me what you know now!"

He glared at me and in a weak tone replied. "I can't..."

He shut his eyes and bit his lower lip and I raised an eyebrow. 'Can't?' Why would he say 'can't' in that tone? Why at all? He knew he had been stupid to say it in the first place. If he was saying he can't he was referring to that he wanted tobut he had no ability to do so."You can't? Or you won't?"

"Both!" He shouted pushing me against the wall harder. I could feel my ribs beginning to smash into my lungs. God it hurt so much that I gasped against him in terrible pain. "Learn something quickly Nevs, you do as I say or you'll end up like any other human that we find sneaking around this place."

"So I'm just a human now?" I yelped back at him trying to push him off me. "I go from someone who can whoop your ass to nothing more than a 'human'?"

"Shut the hell up Nevs! I don't give a damn about you." He told me with a growl.

His breathing slowed and he looked away from me. I stared at him in confusion. He says one thing, but why does he act like something else matters? "Then stop acting like you do."

"I'm not.." He told me looking back to me in anger.

"Bullshit!" I retorted with a soft growl in my voice. "You tell me to stay away from Seer because you think he'll do things. You come in and get a manwho's about ready toattack me and tell him to get lost and you for some weird ass reason are the only mutant other than Horus that Magneto actually allows contact with me. Why's that?"

"Why would I give a damn about some like you?"

Someone like me. That did it. I pushed as hard as I could against him. Feeling all my strength rise up in me I could tell that I had theupper hand at the momentand with a harsh shove sent him flying across the room. His back smashed against the opposite wall, but instead of him screaming in pain it was I.

Pain rushed through my body like a flood. I could feel my body changing, bones cracking and crunching in my back. I shrieked crying loudly hunching over, wrapping my arms around my stomach. Skin moved around my body tearing apart and letting blood drip and form water falls off my body. I felt something tear in my back and I fell forward. I heard Pyro shout for Horus to come while I writhed in pain on the floor.

Then it happened. From my back came a loud tearing ripping sound and I felt wind on my flesh. Blood fell like rain from whatever had come out of my back on onto the floor as well as splatted the wall. I felt so much pain but it had subsided for the moment. I looked up at Pyro, tears of the never ending pain ran down my face. I shook my head at him then felt the breeze on my back again. I turned my head a little and saw something spread out behind me.

I yelped jumping forward towards him in fright. "Chloe!" He shouted at me, he seemed more startled than I was as I stumbled. I landed on my face. It felt likeIhad an extra weight on my body."They're attached to you."

"What?" I cried at him in pain and terror.

Just then Horus stepped in the door and gasped at the sight of me. I stood up as straight as I could and felt my mind begin to regaincontrol over more than just my arms. I looked up as wings, huge bat like wings spread out from behind me to surround me. I felt my eyes grew wide as I stared at them. I moved them to make sure it wasn't a bad dream but the pain told me it was real. I turned my body spreading my wings out as wide as I could. Each was about twenty feet wide from what I could tell but we were in a small space I couldn't be sure.

I looked over at Horus who stared in wonder at me. He opened his own wings to full span and I could tell thatmy wings were so much larger then his.I looked at my wings which werecover in spots of blood."What the hell just happened Nevs?"

"Pyro pissed me off and this is what happened." I hissed out in pain looking at myself. I flapped the wings as best I could in the small space sending a wind in Horus's direction that made he's feathers fluff up a bit. I turned my gaze back to Pyro who stood shaking his head in shock at me."Can I kill him please?"

Horusshook his head, his beak opened wide while hewalked around me. Anaylzing what had happened to me. "Oh my god..." He whispered softly in utter shock at what I had done. "This is amazing. I would not have thought that they would have repressed so much." Then when he stopped before me his eyes changed from amazement to utter terror. "You changed into this far too fast." He told me covering his beak and gasping at me. "The capsid is fully broken..."

I looked at him in confusion. What waswrong about that? They had gotten what they wanted didn't they? I was a mutant. Created or not I was one of them. Deadly and fear by people everywhere."What's so bad about that?"

"Stay in this state and get to the lab now!" He ordered me. His voice was full of terror and worry. He ran out the door and I looked over at Pyro who glared at me.

I pointed to him walking off to follow Horus. "You're still on my shit list."

"And you're still on mine."

* * *

**A:N: **Once again sorry this took so long. Thanks again to: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer. Thanks for reading and please review. I love reviews just no flames. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Choices

**A:N:** Thanks again to everyone for reading this and to: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing. Sorry the last one was so short. I didn't realize how short it was til I posted it. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. And once again I need more mutants people. Send in your ideas and Please Review I love 'em and u know it.

**Chapter Eight**

**Choices**

I looked over at Horus as I sat down in the regular chair. My wings were partially spread out partially folded because of the chair. Horus shook his head staring at me. Pyro just stood at the door his arms crossed over his chest. They had called Magneto and the blue chick, Mystique, down here about a minute before I had sat down.

Rage was still built up inside of me because of what Pyro hadn't told me. When Magneto came down I was not going to sit peacefully. That was certain.

I looked over at Horus as we waiting for Magneto. "What's gonna happen?"

"I'd prefer to wait for Magneto Nevs." He informed me as he began to pace about the room nervously. Was he actually concerned for my health? I know it seems odd that I'd care but the last person who gave a damn, and I mean an actually damn, about me was my brother. "If you don't mind."

"I do though."

"Then you'll have to wait won't you?" Pyro's voice hissed at me annoyed at my answer. His lighter out, flicking it open and closed in his annoying manner.

I looked over at him with a growl. "Don't you have something you should be lighting on fire?"

"Yes," He informed me with a smile tapping his lighter to his chin then pointed at me with an evil smirk. "But unfortunately I can't burn you until Magneto gives me the okay."

"Asshole.."

"Prissy bitch."

"Both of you knock it off!" Horus shouted at us with a hiss to his voice. He sounded pissed off at our bickering over one another's annoying habits. "Right now we have a serious problem and you're both annoying the crap out of me."

"Me as well." Magneto's voice told all of us in the room. Our gazes went to the opposite door where Magneto and Mystique stood. He walked into the room his eyes focused on mine. Mystique stayed put standing in her perfect way and overlooking me. "Well I must say my dear," He moved towards the chair. "You are quite magnificent when in this form." I began to get up to retort him but his hands came up and metal straps locked around my wrists. I began to strain in the restraints and he smiled touching my cheek with his index finger. "Deadly but magnificent."

Horus walked over to him urgent over the situation but frightened at him at the same time. "Magneto we have a problem that needs to be attended too."

"She has changed too quickly, yes?" He questioned looking back at Horus. Horus nodded quickly. "Because you grew angry at Pyro for not telling you the truth?" I growled at him my teeth bared long and sharp. He looked over at Pyro who opened and shut his lighter again. "Well, Cyb lied to you about one thing my young beautiful beast. While you never were meant to possess the gene, you did. Minimal as it was of course. Not even in seven percent of you're body. A lab captured you and turned you into this beautiful monstrosity."

I shook my head at him. "Why are you saying this?"

"Because you deserve to know." He told me with a soft smile walking closer to me. "I will allow Pyro to tell you more when the time comes. In the mean time, I need you to do something for me."

"What?"

"Not so easily done my young beast." He told me circling me. Touching my wings ever so lightly as he did. "Swear allegiance to the Brotherhood. Only then shall I allow you in on what I wish you to do."

"No." I hissed back at him raising my wings up. I turned my head to glare at him. "Tell me what you want done, I'll do it then I'll leave."

"Even if it involves killing someone?" He questioned me with a raised eyebrow. I looked at him curiously to try to make sure I understood him correctly. I had killed before why would he think I wouldn't now? "I'm not saying that you are or that you are not. If it did come to me needing you to kill someone would you?"

I leaned over towards him my teeth gritted causing my lips to bleed. "If it meant me getting out of this hell hole then yes."

He stared at me with a smile. "Not yet.." He told me walking towards Horus to change subjects. "Now you were about to go on a rampage of how she is in terrible trouble?"

"She is Magneto." Horus told him with a hint of anger to him ignoring the severity of the situation. If there even was one. He made it seem like there was. I didn't really give much of a damn about it. "The capsids broke to quickly. She won't be able to handle the poison rushing into her body."

"On the contrary Horus," Cyb's voice came from behind me. I growled lowly at his presence. What I would do to rip the bastard apart. "Her designers made it so she would die if all the poison was released at once. Not in small amounts that her body has already taken care of then in one large one. She'll be fine in a matter of hours. If she stays like this she won't feel a thing."

"Is your goal to do nothing but piss me off?" I questioned him flapping my wings twice, knocking some glasses onto the floor. I roared in annoyance from being held in the chair. Again I roared loudly flapping my wings, harder than before and more.

Cyb smirked bringing his hand up. I felt some take hold of the muscles in my wings and they froze in place. I looked at him in surprise. He was telekinetic too. I smirked feeling something else weld up inside of me that he wouldn't expect.

Heat radiated in the back of my mouth and liquids spilled from my lips. He looked at me curiously. Not knowing what was happening he looked over to Magneto for reassurance. His eyes told him that he was just as confused as he was as to what was going on.

"Something tells me that you're computer didn't inform you of something important.." I taunted him before I leaned forward.

My mouth opened wide and the liquids were sent from two glands in the back of my mouth to collide with one another then exploded into flame. Cyb screamed as the flames hurled towards him but they stop short of him. Enough to graze heat upon his body and give him a few burns but nothing major. I hissed closing my mouth looking about the room trying to find what had happened.

"Pyro.."

"Magnificent." Magneto said again almost gasping at the sight. For such a powerful guy hearing that one word coming out of his mouth was annoying the shit out of me. Behind him I could hear Horus speak, amazed at what had happened. "Cyb it appears you didn't probe hard enough into those files."

"So it appears." He replied losing his control on my body. I flapped my wings lightly happy that they were free once again.

"Now my dear." He turned back to look at me. His eyes stared into my soul and it made me shudder. "Shall we see how well you fly?" He looked to Pyro. "Bring her, Cyb, Horus, come with us."

He left along with the others except Pyro who walked up to me and unhinged my wrists. I didn't say anything to him. I was still in a foul mood about what had happened between us. I looked at him a little bit but not too much. He simply watched my movements. Whether it was my mouth opening to let the liquid seep from the corners or the slightest twitch in my wings. I gave a moan of annoyance as some of the liquid splashed on my lap. He looked at me confused at what was happening.

"How'd that happen?" He questioned letting one of my wrists free. I looked to him and he nodded towards the liquid. "You didn't bring that up when you were fighting me."

"I'm not that stupid." I hissed at him. "I forgot you were in the room."

He ran his hand through one of the liquids. "What is it?"

"Have you ever seen _Reign of Fire_?" I questioned him with rubbing my wrist across my lips to get rid of the last bits of the liquids. He nodded helping release the last restraint. "It's like that. Too chemicals, when not combined not lethal in anyway but put them both together." I opened my mouth and it sprayed out to smash against one another and mix. The flame was short because the burst of liquid was short. "And then you'll have fresh toast."

He smirked as I stood up. "Why didn't you agree to joining the Brotherhood Nevs?" I looked to him curiously. "You have the strength to destroy and the rage against humans to do so. So why don't you?"

"I don't kill innocent bystanders." I hissed at him looking towards him. "I've seen what the Brotherhood has done to people. I saw them take responsibility for the killing of a young mother and her two children."

"They were causalities of war." He told me grabbing hold of my wrist tightly and pulling me towards him. I put my hands between us to keep some space between. "Let's see how many innocent people you've murdered."

"That I remember." I sneered back at him with a shudder flapping my wings once. "I know who I've killed and who I haven't. And throwing people I've killed but don't remember is just one hell of a low blow and you know it as well."

"Whether you remember it or not you still killed them."

"And if Magneto wants me to kill someone again then I will. I'll do anything to get the hell out of here." I told him walking past him and towards the door but his hold on my wrist hadn't been released and he spun me back to look at him. I glared at him feeling some more liquid spill from my lips. "Let go Pyro."

"You're going the wrong way." He informed me with a low growl. He pointed to the opposite door. "The flight room would be that way."

"Thanks." I muttered and turned back the other way. He walked in front of me to show me the way. He stopped short of exiting the door. I didn't bother moving closer to him at first. The look on his face in the direction he was looking was hate mixed with rage. "Pyro?"

"Does she know?" I heard Seer's voice mutter to Pyro. I walked out to stand beside Pyro. He looked at me his golden eyes stared at my silver ones. "Well?"

"That's none of your business." He replied while I let my wings shudder trying to expand them to complete size. The damn hall was too small though. Pyro moved in front me, his hand touched my stomach in order to keep me back. I was surprised at this. He almost seemed like he was protecting me. "Why are you even here Seer? Didn't Magneto send you to find someone?"

"I have to wait for the weather to clear." He told him still looking at me. "How beautiful you look my dear."

"Go to hell." I hissed at him.

"Seer you better get the hell out of here." Pyro hissed at him with a growl. "Now."

"I'm leaving." He told me walking past us. "Just remember I know the next chapter Nevs.." His gaze never left mine as he walked down the hall. "And it will only end the way that I see it."

"Fucking dick shit." Pyro hissed at him. He smirked to Pyro before turning and walking away. Pyro looked back at me as I folded my wings together. "Would you have hit him?"

I stuck up my lower lip and thought briefly then smacked him upside the head with the tip of my wing. "Yes." He shook his head at me annoyed that I hit him. He began to turn away when I spoke: "Pyro?" He looked back at me and I walked up to him. "Why do you act like I need protection?"

He shrugged at me. "What do you mean?"

"You stepped between me and him." I told him with a sigh. He looked at me then at the ground. He knew I had noticed what had he had done. I smiled softly then whispered softly. "Thank you..."

He looked back at me. His eyes full of curiosity as to why I had said to him. "No problem." He stared at me for a moment before he looked down the hall. "This way."

We walked down to the hall and into the room in silence. We didn't speak as we walked into the room. It wasn't really a room though. More or less a large cavern in the middle of this hell hole. We weren't on the edge either just several yards away. I could hear people talking above me. My gaze turned to see a balcony above my head. There stood Magneto, Cyb, Horus, Mystique and several other mutants I didn't know.

I looked over at Pyro. "Who are they?"

"Others from the Brotherhood." He informed me walking beside me and whispering. "You need to show them you're powers. Show them how powerful you are."

"Or else?"

"I don't know." He told me softly his hand brushed against my back. I turned to look over at him. "Just do it. I'll wait here."

I turned away from him and looked down as he backed away. It had to be a couple hundred feet down. I looked back at Pyro briefly before I turned back to look at the audience. Magneto nodded for me to proceed. I didn't want to obey, but it would be the only way to get the hell out of here.

I closed my eyes and unfolded my wings with almost a snap. I heard several gasps come from above in the balcony. The span was larger than even I had anticipated. I narrowed them down as I began to run to the edge. Leaping from the edge I began to form a dive. I was so close to the bottom of the cave that I heard the viewers shouting for me to open my wings.

I finally did when I was in twenty meters of the ground. The wind scooped up into my wings sending me up much like it would a parachute. I was sent up into the midst of the cavern. My arms danced around my body as I spun in the air. My wings encircled my body then opened wide and flapped hard to send me towards the balcony.

The audience stared in awe when I landed on the railing. My feet curled around the railing, my had long deadly talons extended to curl around the circular rail. Claws on my hands were just as long and I held tightly to the railing. My wings extended to act like another sit of hands to hold me steady.

Magneto and the others stared as I let the liquid begin to ooze from my mouth. I growled lowly. With Pyro below me nothing could stop me from making them into a toasty mess. I smiled sadistically as it all came to light in Magneto's eyes.

I didn't move though. I was just perched before him. I looked at the others with him. The ones I knew, Cyb, Mystique, Magneto, and Horus, stared at me in horror of what I may do. But there where others with them too. One looked as though he was about twenty-three or five, his eyes were a strange swirl of colors. Then tiny sparks emitted from them. I looked to another. This time a young girl. Not even thirteen. Her face was scaley and it spread to her lower body which was a snake. Her neck was a hood like a cobra's and long fangs protruded from her mouth.

They were so young. And like me. I looked over at Magneto who smiled. He could tell that seeing them made me feel different about what I was. I jumped backwards flapping my wings lightly then looked to the ceiling. I could see light. With that I flapped harder and felt the liquid build up inside of me and I fired.

The fire ball obliterated the ceiling and I flew out into the fresh air. It was dark and so cold that my body felt as though it were frozen. I could see the stars in the sky. The moon lighting my way towards the east.

Flapping long and hard it felt like I had traveled for hours. It hurt so much to fly any more. Only a couple of hours had to have gone by. I felt like falling into the see and drowning myself. Finally I saw land. With only a few miles left I struggled with each flap of my wings to make it nearing the water every time I felt my heart beat.

My landing was less than perfect. In fact it was down right ugly. The feeling of my body being twisted in ways I thought only possible when you were dead. I rolled over several times on the sharp rocks before I completely came to a halt laying on my side.

I could feel my wings painfully coming back into my body and part of me again. The sound was making me sick. All the crunching and cracking of bones until finally they rested inside me. I breathed in slowly until the pain subsided. I could feel blood leaving my body. Everything hurt so much that I couldn't bare to move. Nor did I even dare too.

I don't remember when I fell asleep. I just remember waking up and there being a storm and me being in what appeared to be some sort of hunting shack. I looked around blankly. It was then I saw everyone. About ten teenage guys and I was guessing they weren't hunting for anything that was legal either.

**A:N:** Thanks again to everyone for reading this and to: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing. And please review, you know I love them! No flames please.


	9. Chapter Nine: Broken

**A:N:** First of the new chapters. More later. Read and enjoy thanks to all who read and review. You know I love em. just realized i really screwed something up. ah well i fixed it have at it.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Broken**

I rested quietly before I tried to move. My god it hurt so much that I couldn't bare it. A yelp escaped my lips. The teens looked over at me. Three only moved towards me. They looked to be eighteen or nineteen but I was more worried about their thoughts than their age. One sat down beside me on the mattress. His eyes looked at mine then to my forehead. He reached up and took a clothe off of my face.

He smirked. "Well at least the bleeding stopped." He told me with a wide grin on his face. "We were worried when we saw you laying out there on the rocks. Looked like you had been dropped there with all those cuts on you."

"Where am I?" I questioned weakly. I was so exhausted from the flight and the capsid was completely broken as well. I could feel it inside of me. The poison slowly taking over my body. Hopefully Magneto had been right about the poison being released gradually into my system.

"Just an old hunting cabin about thirty miles south of Barkley." He told me with a sigh. "Why? You know someone in Barkley?"

"Brian Rikes." I whispered softly trying to concentrate on relieving the pain that coursed through my body.

"You know Brian?"Another one of the guys questioned and I nodded with a moan of pain. "How?"

"None of your fuckin' business that's how."

One of the guys got up from the group that was next to the fire place. "Sounds like someone has an attitude problem." He told the group standing next to the bed to look at me. I glared as best as I could through the pain. He smirked grabbing a hold of his balls. "Perhaps I should get to teach her a lesson."

"I called dips on her first you fuck ass." I heard another guy scream to me.

I felt my heart racing in my chest. "You're planning on raping me?"

The guy beside me looked down at me. "They are." He told me with a smile his hand running down the inside of my thigh. "I know I am..."

I couldn't fight and it terrified me to have them like this. I tried to move away but my body hurt so much that I couldn't do anything but scream in pain. He smiled down at me as he mounted me. I heard several guys scream for him to get off that they wanted at me first. All I could do was tremble as he glared back at them grabbing hold of my shirt to rip it more than it already was.

"You're drunk.." I muttered at him as he looked back to me.

"No actually I'm sober as hell." He told me with a large grin then leaned down and tried to kiss me. I turned my head away from him and he back handed me across the face. I yelped in pain. "You will let me do whatever the fuck I want to."

"You're taking advantage of someone who's dying just for a fuck?"

"You're as good as dead as you said." He sneered off holding my head so I couldn't turn away again. "Why not go out on an orgasm?"

I roared at him with a scream mixed with it when he leaned down and began to bite my breasts working his way up to my neck. He bit down harshly and I felt my mutant side rising inside of me. I let my nails extend to wrap around his torso and dug deep into his back. He cried out in pain but also pleasure which annoyed me so I twisted my nails.

That caused him to jump off me. Blood streamed down his back and all the males jumped up to look at him. Screaming at him trying to find out what was going on. He pointed to me and another guy, the one who had grabbed his groin, grabbed a hold of my throat and began to squeeze. From his gaze I could tell he had just noticed that my eyes were silver. "What the fuck are you?"

"What do you think?" I questioned him with a hiss bringing my hands up to his arm and digging my nails into his flesh. He cried out, tightening his grip he through me across the room to land on the floor in a crumbled up ball. I shook my head and cried out loudly.

"She's a goddamn mutie." He shouted for everyone to hear. "The little bitch! She's a mutie!"

It was then that the door from the cabin busted open. I looked at the door first. I felt the air catch in throat. "John.."

He looked seriously pissed off at me or them I couldn't tell which of us he was going to kill. The lighter he always carried on him was out and flame already burning brightly. I shook my head. I knew what he had planned. The guys in the cabin began to laugh at him calling him an ass or a dick shit. They weren't happy to see him either.

I rested on the ground. I couldn't do anything to help John out. I was worthless to him if I couldn't turn completely. John walked over to me while the guys questioned him for breaking into their cabin. He knelt beside me his hand touching my cheek lightly.

"You alright?" He questioned softly looking down at me. I shook my head beginning to cry softly. How could I be alright? I had been kidnaped, been experimented on, crashed landed, been slapped up and almost raped. How was I going to be alright? "Shh...just stay down." He stood and looked over at the group of guys. "You want to live leave now."

"Bullshit we do." One replied with a hiss walking forward. "What are you her boyfriend? Get the fuck out of here."

The flame in John's hand became large and he fired it forward towards him. I heard the boy scream then smash into the back wall. I heard them scream mutie again and again. They cursed at us and began to shout in anger.

"Unless you all want to be burned to a fuckin' crisp get the hell out of here now!"

With that they muttered curses at us walking quickly out of the door. John watched all of them to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. We the door shut behind them John looked down to me as I curled up in a tight ball. Crying so hard I was embarrassed to look up at him. I was tougher than this. To be crying like a little kid who's scared of the dark. But I was. I was shaking violently in fear while I cried in terrible pain.

He knelt down beside me and brought his arms underneath my body. I gave slight winces and cries of pain as he picked me up. We left the cabin and he carried me down towards the water. The wind was blowing so it was freezing cold. A storm was coming in. I knew that smell of the rain. It wasn't a good one either.

John moved over to a yacht like looking speed boat and took us on board. He headed down to the lower deck into the living quarters. He set me down on the bed gently then sat beside me. He brushed some hair out of my face. I just choked on tears. I was so frightened.

Was this what it was like to be a mutant? To be hated and feared all the time for no reason. Yes. I remembered when I lived with my brother on the streets. They had killed him for no good reason. He was only eight.

I sat up crying harder and wrapped my arms around his torso and pressed my head into chest. I felt him jump a little startled at me clinging on to him. The startle wore off and he brought his arms around my body gingerly so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Is it..." I began whimpering into his shirt. "Is it always like this?"

"Yes..." I heard him say with a nod that I felt.

"Why?"

"Because they know we're better than they are." He told me his hand drifting up into my hair. "Why'd you have to escape? You've seen what they've done to us on the news, you've heard what they think of us..."

"I didn't believe it." I muttered softly looking up at him. "I thought that I was in the worst hell possible..I was wrong.."

Cold tears began streaming down the side of my face. He shook his head. Why I didn't understand but he spoke softly. "The world hates and fears us Chloe..for no apparent good reason. We're just giving them a reason to now."

"If mutants took over the world," I began with a soft choke on my tears. "They would act the same. Murdering, stealing and raping. Everything that people suffer from everyday will happen even if mutants rule."

He shook his head again pressing his forehead to mine. "No.." He whispered with a sigh. "It won't be that way.."

I looked at him with a smile. "I hope it won't. But I know it will so why hope?"

"What did they do to you?"

I looked up at him confused. "Who?"

"The foster homes.." He began his eyes staring into mine.

I shook my head looking away from him. "I.."

"What did they do Chloe?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because you have never told anyone before and it is eating you alive."

"And your hate for humans isn't eating you alive?"

"There's a difference." He told me with a growl. "You know about it."

"And you know that for the past eleven years I've lived in hell." I told him with a hiss in my voice looking up at him. "And now I'm being taken into another one that's worse."

He stared at me searching for something that he couldn't fine. His eyes focused on mine with an intensity that made me shiver. The tears on my face had rolled off my cheeks. He rubbed the spot where my tears had been then began to draw my face closer to his. All I did was look at him dumb founded as his mouth closed over mine.

I felt him pull me closer, his arms pulling me tighter and tighter. It felt so good to feel his lips against mine but him pulling me closer than I thought possible made me scream into the kiss. He pulled away and loosened his grip on my body. I cried softly resting my head against his shoulder and heard him mumble a quiet 'dammit' under his breath.

"You should rest.." He told me with a sigh again. "I'll get us back to the complex."

I shook my head. "There's a storm coming in. It'll be bad. We best wait here til it passes."

He nodded. "I'll call up Mystique then. Tell her we'll be late."

With that he helped me to lay back down then got up and headed back topside. I felt the boat begin to rock as the waves came in. The storm was picking up outside. I sighed to myself taking in a deep breath. It hurt so much but so did thinking about what had just happened. He had gone from hating me to kissing me within twenty-four hours. I wasn't complaining but then again it hurt like hell when he pulled me against him.

I shut my eyes resting against the pillow. I shook my head quietly then stopped when I heard John walk back down. He moved to stand beside the bed. "She said it should pass during the night but we should stay here until then." He was silent after he finished. The pause in between his speech was about ready to kill me. "Why won't you tell me?" He finally growled out to me. "You've told me part of it before. I just want to know."

I shook my head again. "I don't want to remember and I don't remember telling you anything. Why do you want to know?"

"You think you had it so bad." He muttered with a growl sitting down on the bed. "You're not the only one who went through hell before they became a mutant."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"My parents.." He muttered with a growl flicking his lighter open and starting it up. "They..they were afraid of me when I first came out as a mutant. I had accidently lit the house on fire but I was controlling it. My dad beat me when he realized it. My mother tried to kill me but I got away. Every where I've gone people thought I was nothing but a fuckin' freak!" He told me his voice rising. "Freak with nothing to lose."

He stopped to look down at the fire that he now held in his hands. A moment passed and I sighed out: "Sometimes it's better that way." He looked to me with a curious look in his eyes. "To have nothing to lose. No one that can get hurt."

He stared at me then with still a slight growl in his voice. "What happened to you? What did the humans do to you?"

"They killed my brother right in front of me." I told him after a moment passed. A tear fell from my eye. "My parents tried to kill us. I didn't even have the gene but they thought I did because I was a twin. When we left we ran from New York to Seattle. Our aunt lived out here and took us in. People found out that she was harboring us and killed her. We got out and lived with gangs for a while before he was killed trying to save me.

"I was forced into foster care and dealt with the homes. That's where I met Brian. He knew what my brother was but didn't care. We watched out for each until he left to go to college. He lives here. He could take care of us until the storms passes on."

"I don't trust humans Nevs." He hissed to me. "We are not going to his house."

"He's sister was a mutant before they killed her." I told him. "He won't have a problem with us. We can dock outside of his house to avoid the boat getting damaged and avoid pissing off Magneto."

I knew that he hated the idea of dealing with humans, but I trusted Brian more than anyone else in the world. If he didn't I didn't have a problem with staying on the boat it was just that the winds were coming in fast causing the waves to send the boat towards the shore and the rocks. If we damaged the boat Magneto would probably decide killing us was a good idea.

"John.." I began and he looked back to me. I knew he would if I used his real name. He knew why I had to ask what I did but I didn't want to know so why did I anyway. "Why?"

"Why what?" He asked me with a growl trying to forget what he had done.

I looked to the bed briefly before looking back up at him. I began to ask why he kissed me but instead asked him something else. "Why do you want to know what happened?"

"Because I can." He told me with a smirk. "We'll get a hotel on the river. I won't trust him Nevs. I won't trust any human after what they've done to us." He stood up and crossed his arms in disgust. "I'm not about to hand my life over to a human just because of a goddamn storm."

"I know.." I told him softly looking away from him. "You'll never forgive them will you?"

He walked back to me and whispered harshly in my ear. "Never."

I looked back at him my gaze level with his. His breath grazed my cheek softly. His breathing was harsh but still it grazed my cheek ever so gently. Eyes of fire that stared at me. I wanted him to kiss me again. But something made me remember what Seer had said to me. _It would be wise not to form an attachment to John..He will be your downfall..._ I shut my eyes to rethink about he had said.

John took it as an invite and covered my mouth with his lips again. My mouth opened partially to his. I felt him begin to move onto the bed. The boat shook suddenly from the waves and he fell on top of me. The force of all his weight on me made me yelp in pain. He stopped to hold himself up. I stared up at him with a slight groan of pain. A moment passed, the boat still rocked unsteadily, he tried to kiss me again but I turned away.

"What's wrong?" He questioned me softly nuzzling his face against mine. "Chloe.."

I looked up at him with a soft sigh. What Seer said was still going through my mind but it couldn't be helped. I shook my head at him. My hands moved to run over his face then to move through his hair. My body shook with terror and anticipation as I pulled him down to kiss me again.

_It would be wise not to form an attachment to John..He will be your downfall.._

* * *

**A:N:** Hey I live. Still need more mutants. This will play into X-3 when it comes out/ when I see it. As always read and review no flames please. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Come Find Me

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone who read and thanks to reviewed: maelisa5780, Morose Scarlet gatermage, Maid of the Mer, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, pinknwhiteDQ, Jysdin and OC Slayer.

The reason I changed it around was because I hit writers block hard core and needed it to play into the ending I have. The other chapters that I removed will come up more than likely later in the story.

I also saw X-men 3 last week so pretty soon this story will play into that.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Come Find Me**

I lay silently on the bed, my back to John who slept quietly on the bed despite the rockiness of the boat. His hand rested on my waist while the other rested under his head, his hand tangled in my hair a bit but it didn't matter to me. I wasn't moving anytime soon. My body ached from the injuries that I had sustained when I crash landed and got from the gang of guys. John and I hadn't slept together. Well not in the sense of intercourse but in the same bed yes.

Nothing was over the top because I was still recovering from the injuries that occurred We lay quietly beneath the covers to stay warm. Losing only our shirts but pants remained on as well as my bra. His body radiated heat though so I was not very cold but I was so confused over last night. My mind raced with thoughts trying to comprehend all that had happened. What had happened? Why did I even do this? I had been stupid to allow this to happen. It wasn't me who started it though. It was him. He had wanted this. Hadn't he?

I shook my head and nuzzled down into the pillow that rested beneath me. This movement caused Pyro to stir and wake. I didn't turn to look at him. I just didn't want to for some reason. Not cause I was angry at him or anything. I felt no need to look at him after last night. His breathing was quiet as he rolled closer to me. His face nuzzled into my neck.

"You feeling better?" he questioned softly running his hand down the side of my body. I nodded still not looking to him. "Hey.." he began pulling on my shoulder so I rolled on my back to look up at him. His hair was rather messed up but his gaze was focused and full of care at the moment. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine." I told him with a sigh. He looked at me as though he knew I was lying to him. "John, I'm fine.."

"Bullshit." He told me with a growl rolling on top of me. Supporting his weight with his arms he hovered over me. I looked up at him, his eyes telling me he was in no mood for this at the moment. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I told him again pushing myself up onto my elbows, trying to get up. He stayed where he was. Not moving for any reason even when I began to push against him. I have a low growl. "Let me up."

"No. Tell me dammit."

"Fuck off and get off."

He rolled off me with a few cusses of annoyance. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked over at me. I sat up and leaned my head against his shoulder. He gave a sigh when I brought my hand up to run across his back. I closed my eyes for a moment thinking over something. Not what Seer had said to me. Rather something else. My mind was on Brian. I needed to talk to him but with John with me I didn't have a chance.

I looked over my shoulder at him. "I need to go into town for a bit."

He turned around to look at me. His eyes full of confusion and anger. "Why?"

"You need to gas this thing up," I told him with a sigh so he would at least not argue too long with me. "And I need to talk to someone."

"After what happened last night no." He told me with a hiss. I began to protest him but he continued over me. "What if we run into those guys from last night? They'll recognize you if they see you walking around downtown like that."

"I can use my powers to get away."

"Like you did last night?"

"I had just taken a crash landing start into a pile of rocks." I told him in anger then calming my voice I continued. "I'll be fine. He lives on the river not far from the loaded docks."

He shook his head in anger towards me. "No."

I felt my body began to swell with rage. He had no right to order me to stay or go so why was he acting as though he did. "You have no claim over me." I hissed to him in utter annoyance. "So stop acting like you do. I have to meet with someone and quite frankly I could give less than a fuck about what you think of the whole situation."

With that I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up to leave. He grabbed my wrist and held tightly. I turned a bit to look at him. I let my nails grew long then fade back as a warning to knock it off. He didn't release me, only yanked harshly so I was facing him. His hands holding tightly to my wrist so I could only look down at him. His head level with my breasts but he looked up at me with a glare of disgust. I returned the look with equal annoyance as to what was happening.

Releasing my wrist he moved his hands over my thighs to my back and pulled me closer to him. I didn't try to push away from him. I simply bent at the waist to whisper for him to let me go. He stood up quickly, catching my body off balance but he held me tightly so I didn't fall. He stared at me with eyes full of anger. I didn't understand why he was so angry. It had to be more than what his parents had done to him or they could have done more things to him. Worse things.

"I need to go John.." I began quietly but he cut me off before I could continue.

"That's not my name."

"It is to me." I retorted and continued onward while he tried to argue over me. "I will bring a phone just in case I get into trouble, if it does escalade I'll fly away."

"They'll recognize you the moment you set foot in that town."

"A risk I'm willing to take." I growled at him, his grip on my body tightening in his anger. "I took the risk escaping didn't I?"

He pushed me away from him in frustration. "Yes and you almost got killed because of it."

"Then why did you save me?" I questioned him annoyance seeping from my voice for him to hear. "I'm not that important to Magneto so why in the hell did you come all the fuckin' way here to rescue me?"

"Because like it or not," he began to tell me walking towards me and yelling. "Magneto thinks we'll need you in the long run of things for when this damn war starts between humans and mutants! I told you I could give less than a shit about you!"

"Oh really? So why' the hell did you kiss me last night?"

"I didn't kiss you."

I laughed at that sarcastically crossing my arms over my chest and walking towards him. "The first time, yeah you did." I pressed up against him and stopped when my nose barely brushing his. I was teasing him. Trying to remind him of what happened last night. I knew he did and also knew he was trying to push it out of the way. That was proving difficult as I ran my hands over his body, slowly, softly. "And more after that.." I told him softly my hand trailing up the side of his rib cage. He let out a sigh, his gaze changed from harshness to something else. Sort of a sadness or a mix of it and rage. "I'll be fine."

He shook his head bending his head down quickly to capture my lips in his. I moaned softly when he pulled me back towards him. Without another word he turned me around and pushed me onto the bed. I felt his hands run up my sides, his mouth covering mine over and over again.

I pushed him off of me. He was trying to make me forget what I had s"I need to go.."

He looked down at me his eyes sort of shut but not. I knew he needed reassurance to the fact I would be fine. I felt my body arch against his and let my wings spread out below our bodies. He rested his head on my shoulders with a shake of his head. I rested my hand on his head.

"I'll be fine." I pushed with my wings beneath me to get him off of me. He stood up and began to walk up towards the deck grabbing his shirt on the way up. He wasn't happy with the idea but he still needed to refuel the boat. I didn't pull my wings back into my body instead I simply folded them behind my back. I looked to a television in the corner of the room and moved to turn it on. If he wanted to be mad he could be for as long as he wanted.

"_In world news a young woman was arrested for a protest against the mutant registration act as well as what some people are claiming a cure for the mutant gene. No on is certain where these accusation have come for however it is still an issue."._ The woman on the television set stopped briefly to look at her papers and breathe. _"The young woman was released a few hours ago but her name is not being released for her own saf..__"_

"Well at least someone gives a damn about us." I muttered softly standing up to walk upstairs. My hand clicked the remote to shut the television off as I left to make my way upstairs. I walked onto the deck as John began to steer us in towards the town's loading docks. It'd take about thirty minutes to get there. We needed to head up the coast a bit and it was still rocky. The deck was a mess from last night's storm. I flapped my wings lightly in wind.

I could see John look at me in disgust before he gazed back to the water. "You should put those away."

"Why?" I questioned him pulling them in tightly and crouching. "Whoever said I was coming into the fueling station with you?"

He looked back at me quickly trying to say something but I had opened my wings like a parasail jumping off the deck and let the wind pull me out of the boat. I smiled happily flapping my wings hard to keep myself from crashing into the water. I pulled my wings in around my body to turn and dive so I was flying along side the boat.

I could feel my body change more than just the wings. My mouth leaked the fiery liquids that landed on the water to burst into tiny flames. My nails where longer than usual on both my fingers and toes. Several scales had also broken out across my face and arms. It felt weird but I didn't mind. Flying along side the boat to stick my tongue out at John was quite fun enough to make me ignore the physical aspects of myself.

I smiled to him with my sharp teeth then flew off on my own towards town. Brian did live close to town but I didn't want to make a scene in case John had been correct about the men from last night. I shook my head softly as I came up to his house. Something didn't seem right though. I didn't stop though. I landing in his back lawn and began to walk forward towards the door.

A young girl sat on a swing, her eyes wide in terror at me. She couldn't be much older than two. Why she was out here alone was beyond my comprehension but she began to cry when she saw me shudder my wings a bit. I moved and knelt down beside her. "Shhhh..." I muttered quietly resting my claw like hands on her shoulders. "You're alright." She looked up at me in horror. "Where's Brian?"

"Chloe?" I heard Brian's voice call from behind me. I looked over my wings to look at him. "Hello shit if it ain't Chloe!" He smiled at me running over to give me a hug. I smirked wrapping my arms around his neck. The little girl simply stared at us when we embraced.

"Brian?" A woman's voice questioned from behind him. He set me down and I looked over at the woman. She was a lovely young woman in her mid-twenties from the look of it. She stared at me in horror. Brian had told me of her. It was his wife Diane. She wasn't too thrilled about the idea of me coming but complied because it was Brian but from what I heard she was also an activist towards the mutant registration act. "Brian what's going on?"

"Sorry," He told her walking back up to her and taking her hand and pulling her down towards us. "Honey this is Chloe. I just never knew you where..you where.."

"A mutant?" I questioned him crossing my arms letting my wings fold inwards until they finally closed tightly and began to shrink back painfully into my body. He nodded with a smirk. "Join the club. I was wondering if you had heard anything about my disappearance?"

"It's been on the news a few times but they called it off when they found a body and your foster parents claimed it was yours." He told me with a sigh when I returned to normal. Typical that they would do something like that. I'd have to pay them a visit later. "I got a feeling that your foster parents wondering you are at isn't the reason why you came though is it?"

I looked at Diane briefly, she looked about ready to kill me for even stepping foot on her lawn. I looked back to Brian. "Can I speak to you in private?"

"No you won't." She growled at me.

"It's fine Di." Brian told her softly looking over at her. Her gaze was nothing short of fury and anger.

"No.." She replied in a tone of a voice turning her glare to her husband. "She's a mutant Brian. You know how I feel about them."

"She's been my friend for years Di," He began with a hiss of his own telling her she was pushing her limits with her talking. It hurt me a little to hear such words but I strove to ignore them. "You will treat her as you treat anyon.."

"She isn't like everyone else." She retorted to him with a shout her fists becoming tighter and tighter. "She is a mutant and doesn't deserve to be tr.."

"Shut the hell up you fuckin' bitch." I growled at her, my teeth growing longer with each second she said something ill against me and the others from Magneto's lair. "You know nothing of what we are other than we're different so why don't you shut your goddamn trap and fuck off."

She stared at me in horror growling back to me. "Don't swear in front of my daughter."

"Then don't act like some fucked up racist bitch in front of her." I told her walking up towards her. She backed away in fear. "I want to speak to Brian alone and I'll make you leave by force to do so if you don't leave us the hell alone."

She turned in a huff and walked back into the house. I shook my head to Brian. He looked at me rather angry at my actions. "I never expected that out of you."

"You've known me for how long that you would expect less?" I questioned him with a sneer. "Do you remember a time that I was gone from the foster homes we've been to together?"

He thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, once when you were transferred from Mr. Jayca's house to someone else's then back to his. But nothing else. Why?"

"No reason I told him with a mumble." I looked back at his daughter who still had tears in her eyes. "I've seen you're wife on the news Brian. She's been arrested for disturbing the peace."

"She's passionate in her beliefs."

"You didn't tell her your sister was a mutant did you?"

He shook his head. "She thinks you all should be killed." He looked to me when I heard this. My heart sank but also became enraged at what he had said. How could he marry such a woman? A heartless bitch who thinks the worlds idea of perfect is to be nothing more than a human. "Not everyone's like her Chloe. A young woman was arrested for protesting against mutant registration as well as successfully releasing several mutants from experimentation. She can't be charged because of the fact that the experiments were all illegal to begin with."

"It doesn't matter." I told him with a sigh looking to his daughter. "I wish I was never born into this hell. Did you adopt her?"

"Fostering." He told me with a smile. "Thought I'd try to get some kids out of hell. Triplets inside. We'll adopt them pretty soon." He paused. "She is a wonderful mother."

"Who hates mutants?"

"She doesn't approve of you if that's what you mean."

"Why?"

"Because," A familiar voice from the night before stated from the doorway. I looked up to see one of the men that had injured me the night before. A low growl escaped my lips. "No normal person can heal that fuckin' quick." I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my hands to form claws. He pulled a gun from his side and smiled. "Keep your claws in bitch. I'm gonna have fun killin' you."

"Then why should I keep my claws in if you're only going to kill me?"

"You two know each other?" Diane questioned looking back and forth between me and the man.

"He tried to rape me." I told her with a growl. "That bastard and his friends tried to rape me and then kill me."

"We did no such thing."

"Bull shit!" I shouted making the little girl cry again. "'Why not go out on an orgasm?' I believe those were your exact words."

"Don't say that in front of my daughter!" Diane shouted at me.

I had enough of her. I let my wings unfurl from my back to take full expansion. The man with the gun stared at me in awe while Diane shouted for him to shoot me. I growled feeling the liquid begin to drip from my jaws. Fire began to sprout on the ground. Brian was shouting for us to stop but I heard the man's finger pull the trigger, spinning to the side I avaded the bullet. I felt my mouth open wide in a his as I spun away. My wings opened as wide as they could as I shot the liquids from the glands in the back of my mouth.

Fire burst in front of my but I stopped short of burning them when gun shots rang out again. I heard the girl crying again. I couldn't allow her to get hurt. Jumping over to her I wrapped my wings around us both. At least the jerk would stop shooting at us. Hopefully anyway.

"Josh stop!" Brian shouted looking at him in anger when a bullet struck me in the shoulder.

I cried out in pain. It had logged itself firmly into the bone and I felt hot tears pass over my cheeks. The girl cried harder as the blood began to spill over my chest. I twisted sharply so my back was turned towards them. The red liquid form a small pool at my feet after it traveled down my sides and down my leg to the ground. She stared at the blood her eyes wide in terror. I shook my head wrapping my arms around her and covering her eyes so she couldn't see. This was something she shouldn't be part of.

Brian turned his attention to me and almost frightened told me: "Chloe let her go."

I held the girl in my arms as she cried softly. I lifted my wing a little to look over at him but did not release the girl. "Are you afraid of me Brian?"

"At the moment yes."

I turned slowly, my wings still wrapped around us but I opened it a bit so I could look at him and the others. Diane was in tears and Josh had his gun level with my head. "Get rid of the gun." Josh shook his head. "I don't want to hurt her or anyone but she could become quite crispy if you don't put that damn gun on the ground."

"Josh.." Diane's voice came from behind him. He listened to her tossing the gun in front of him.

I nodded unwrapping my wings and letting the girl run back to her mother. Blood from when the bullet struck my splattered her face. I shook my head at them then narrowed my gaze upon Brian. "Thank you for being so fuckin' cooperative. I'll seeya arou.."I stopped when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Josh. I turned to look at him and flapped my wings hard to get away when I saw it. I was about a foot off the ground when I saw what it was. A second gun. "Son of a bitch!"

"Fucker!" I heard John's voice shout out. I turned my gaze as did everyone else. In his hand was a ball of fire that he controlled from his lighter. Josh turned the gun towards him instead. He flung the fire at Josh but not in time. The bullet flew striking him in his side. The force of the blow sent him backwards into the gate to the backyard.

"No!" I screamed shifting the way I was going to charge Josh. I knew I'd be fine. I healed. John had no healing factor though. He could die if the wound was in the right spot. I brought my hand the claws bared across his chest and smashed him back against the wall. Blood splashed over my chest as I lifted him off the ground I growled at him. "You fuck ass!"

I smashed up against him the wall before I turned back a flew over to John. He lay leaning slightly against the fence, his hands covering the bullet hole. I landed beside him and brought my wings in. I could see. He stared up at me. I could see a hole in the fence. I breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet had gone threw thank god but I couldn't tell if it had hit anything vital. I shook my head looking down at the bullet hall.

"So this is what it feels like to be shot?" He joked softly gasping a little.

"How bad is it?"

"I've been shot!" He exclaimed.

"I can get us back to the boat.."

"I ran into Bolt back at the docks." He told me softly even though I had no clue who Bolt was. I guessed he was another mutant back at the complex. "Magneto sent him in when we didn't show. He'll drive."

I nodded tearing a piece of his shirt and putting it over the wound. I tore my shirt and wrapped it best as I could around his torso. I grabbed hold of his wrist, helping him to stand. His body was limp for the most part but he tried his best to stand on his own. The sound of a gun cocking behind me made me gasp. John's eyes narrowed at the person behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and shook my head. "Brian.." I began while he left the gun remained on my head. "I didn't kill her when I could of..don't fuck with me now."

* * *

**A:N:** Me will leave it there. Once again please review. I love reviews and ya'll know it. I'll play the other mutants into it but I still want some more ideas. Thanks again to maelisa5780, Morose Scarlet gatermage, Maid of the Mer, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, pinknwhiteDQ, Jysdin and OC Slayer for all the reviews. I hope to see more. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Title too long

**A:N**: Okay here's a little bit of a warning, this chapter probably should be rated a little higher than normal mostly because of some violent situations. It's a little bloody so if it seems sick.

Thanks to: ephemere, TheKittysaren'tcomingbackno.., Poise'd, maelisa5780, Morose Scarlet gatermage, Maid of the Mer, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, pinknwhiteDQ, Jysdin and OC Slayer for their reviews.

Ephemere- sure I'll help no problem and the reason Nevs/Chloe has a little over the top will be revealed later in the story. -

Until then everybody enjoy the story and please review I love them and ya'll know it.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**A Nightmare From Which I Cannot Wake**

I stared at Brian who wouldn't budge. The gun still level in his hand directed at my head. I shook my head to him. I could understand why he felt the need to do this but I wished he would stop. We had been through hell together, why couldn't he just leave this behind him. I needed to get John the hell out of here before he passed out from blood loss.

"You don't want to do this." I told him with a hiss of sadness and annoyance as I held tightly to John who was slipping away. "Just let us go and you'll never see us again."

"Kill her Brian.." I heard Diane shout at him hoarsely. She clung to her daughter who was still crying. Brian's body shook. He didn't want to do this. I could see it in his eyes. "Do it! Now!"

"Brian.." I whispered softly so his wife couldn't hear me. He looked to me, his eyes full of confusion of what he should do. "Brian, we've been through hell together. You know me better than anyone. You're like a brother to me..just let us go. I swear that you'll never see us again."

"Brian!" Diane cried out in vain at him her voice straining. "Kill the bitch now!"

His hand shook and the gun clattered a bit in his grip. "Shut up Diane!" He shouted at her looking over his shoulder at her. She looked completely disgusted at him while holding her bloodied child in her arms.

It was then that I noticed the daughter again. Her eyes wide in terror. Tears fell slowly but continuously from her eyes to smear with the blood that had splattered her face when I shielded her.

I shuddered and I was back in Seattle. My brother with me. He stood next to me holding me tightly to him. My arms wrapped around his torso in terror as gun shots were fired not far from us. Men screaming at us to come out that the only wanted to play with us.

The argument between Brian and Diane woke me from my memory. Josh still lay on the ground in terror of getting up. John needed to be taken out of her immediately though. We needed to go. I no longer cared what I did to do it either.

I took advantage of him being distracted by his wife and let my wings unfurl. My wing smashed into Brian sending him away from me and into a chair. I couldn't give him a chance to take the shot. I flapped my wings hard to get out of the yard. John held tightly to me while I flew off into the sky. I would never see Brian again. I knew this for sure. I couldn't risk him trying to kill us again.

People on the ground pointed and stared in awe as well as horror. This place obviously did not take too kindly to mutants since most of them screamed at someone to shoot me. A large group began to follow me as I turned down towards the docks to find the boat. The last thing we needed was a mob on our deck. I flapped harder trying in agony to get away from them and to the boat as quickly as I could.

I looked to John who began to groan in pain as I gained speed. Within seconds of entering the marina I found the boat that we had been using. A man stood on the deck and looked at me in horror. Not in horror of me but in horror of what I was carrying. A very bloody and out of it John. Blood had leaked from the makeshift bandage and rolled down his leg as well as onto me. The man had to be the one that John Bolt because he flashed some electricity from his eyes. His black hair moved lightly from my flapping wings when I landed. He run up to me to make sure John didn't collapse on me.

"What the fuck happened?" He shouted at me while a mob of people ran down the docks towards us. His gaze traveled to the hellish mob who's shouts and screams of rage could be heard across the world. He looked at me again in disbelief. "Who the hell'd you piss off?"

"Get us the hell out of here!" I shouted at him, my wings shrinking quickly back into my body. I began to get John down stairs. He ran over to the ignition getting the engine started to get us the hell out of there. I looked back at him going down the steps. "I'll explain this bull shit later." I looked to John as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. Fear spread through my body. I shook him a bit to keep him with me. "Stay awake."

I was so frightened. He needed to stay awake for as long as he could. If he passed out I wouldn't be able to know if I was doing something wrong. I helped him down to the lower level and moved over to the bed in almost a rush. He lay down on his side so I could get to the bullet holes that he had received back at Brian's. Jesus, he wouldn't stop bleeding. It was slower but not done yet. He needed to stop at least until we got back to the complex.

I left his side and ran to the first aid kit. Yanking it from its place to bring it back to where John lay. I placed it on the bed beside him and opened it pulling out gauze and several antibiotics and a ton of bandages. Spilling it onto the bed not carrying if any of the antibiotics were open or not. It wouldn't matter much to me. If it happened to land on the bullet holes it may help him out a little bit.

I needed to patch him up best I could for the supplies and experience I had. I had dealt with bullet wounds before but I never had to deal with life threatening wounds before. Shots to the leg, arm, shoulder but nothing like this. Blood was leaving his body at a rate that I couldn't manage if he wasn't at least bandaged. I couldn't loose him. I lost everything I ever cared about. My brother, my friends, my parents, my life in general. Everything I loved I never got any more time with than fate would allow. I couldn't have him leave me now. I needed more time and I didn't give a damn what fate thought about it.

I wanted to know him more than I did now. More than just Pyro who hated everyone who that wasn't a mutant. More than just John that showed me how much I've missed and how much I wanted some things more than I ever thought I did. He couldn't leave now. I wouldn't let him.

I placed my hand over the cotton and began to clean him. He winced and flipped onto his back to try and get away from the pain .

"John I need you to stayed on your side." I told him weakly pulling him back to lie down as I asked so the bleeding would grew less and less. Or at less I hoped it would. "Please..I need you to stay with me. Just talk to me and try to stay awake."

"Why?" He moaned out softly while I pressed the bandages down and began to wrap them down tightly. He grunted in pain when I did this. It had to hurt because I needed him to lift himself off the bed a bit in order to get the bandage around his torso.

"Cause I need you to stay with me." I told him softly wrapping him up tightly. I finally finished and let him rest again. I began to put the bandages away when he grabbed onto my hand briefly so I would look over at him. He looked up at me, his eyes full of pain but also a look that he wanted me to say something more. "I can't loose you.." I choked out finally looking back to his side as blood began to form on the bandages.

He rolled onto his back slowly his blood soaked hands holding tightly to my bloody forearms. He pulled me up so I hovered over him, my arms supporting my weight. It was only when he began to pull me down on him that I shook my head.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care." He told me shaking his head while he used his arms to lift himself up a little bit.

His hand moved to the back of my head so I couldn't resist now. His lips pressed against mine lightly then forcefully as he pulled me down on him. I kissed him back but drew back when I heard and felt him wince in pain. I backed off and sat beside him on the bed. He looked at me, his eyes pained and in a bit of shock.

"I do care." I told him standing up to look at the doorway.

How long was this going to take? John needed medical attention that I couldn't give. I decided to head up to check in with Bolt real quick in order to see what was going on. His hand grabbed mine again when I went to move. I looked down at him with a soft sigh. I needed to know the time frame that we had. With that information I could at least try to do more than I was.

"I'll be back.." I informed him pulling away from him. I looked to him while he continued to fight the pain that coursed through his body. I quickly turned running upstairs. I found Bolt at the helm and moved as fast as I could to get to him. I had to jump over several objects that hadn't been picked up from the previous night's storm. "How far out are we?"

"Twenty minutes." He told me gunning the engines harder than he possibly could. "What the hell happened back there? Last time I saw Pyro he wasn't full of holes dammit."

I growled at him silently before I answered him. "I made a mistake. Can you get us there any quicker?"

He looked to me and shook his head. "How bad is he?"

"Bad.." I told him softly turning back towards the way I came up.

"If you don't mind me asking.." Bolt's voice began almost grouchily. I looked backed at him almost about ready to deck him one for being such an ass. It wasn't like I had meant this to happen. "Do you mind terribly doing something about our escort?" I turned my head to see three boats coming up on our backside faster than hell. From here I could see at least five men per boat all with a gun or some form of I bit my lower lip looking back at him. "I would love to do it myself, however, my electricity may take a swipe at the boat and then we'd be screwed wouldn't we?"

"I'll be back in a minute then." I told him and ran to the edge of the boat jumping before I reached it. My wings exploded from my back and I flapped my wings hard to send me like a dart towards the first boat. My body morphed into whatever it was I had become. My claws long and deadly, the liquids began to swell in my mouth and I opened wide releasing the flames onto the bow.

Within seconds of the burst the whole engine blew sending its guest far into the sea. I felt and heard them scream in pain. It brought my body to almost a sudden halt when I felt their pain. I shook my head in vain trying to drown it from my mind. Not able to comprehend if I killed anyone or not at the moment. I needed to keep up the fight. To kill if necessary.

I flapped my wings heading towards the other boat when I felt it something else hit me. Striking me in my lower abdomen and exiting from my front. I screamed loudly. The pain unbearable. I turned around to the other boat. A sniper rifle, I could see the beam located on me again. This time on my head. I shifted my head away and charged them head on. Bullets rang out several striking me in the shoulder. I couldn't take them on like this.

I took a deep breath and dove beneath the cold frozen sea. It in all its blackness consumed me as I used my wings to propelled myself through the water towards the boat. I could see it and moments before it would have gone over me I shot from the water to land on the deck. My limbs became my weapons now.

Six men in all. One stood right beside me and my fist first connected with his face. Squeezing tightly I felt his head become nothing under my nails. Blood exploded over my hands and face. I wasn't a normal person anymore. I wasn't just a mutant. I was a monster searching for revenge.

Shaking my head I looked over to the next man who screamed. My wings became deadly, the claws at the elbows of them decapitated two other men. The three left in the boat screamed terrified as their friends bodies collapse in a pool in their own blood. The red crimson lakes formed quickly on the floor of the boat and soon the men began to charge. Their guns were empty. I smirked softly. I watched one slip and fall.

My hand released the dead man's crumbled head. I allowed my nails to grow longer and longer to be four inches long. I couldn't help it. All I wanted was to reek hell upon them. Spinning around my nails dug deep into the throat. Slashing hard across the jugular and watching as chunks of the flesh flew to the side. One man scream in terror yelling something about his brother. I turned to him opening one wing to smash into him since he was so close to me. He flew from the boat to land with a screaming thud in the sea.

Pain shot through my head when the feeling of something crashing down on me struck. I collapsed to the floor, my wings moving over my head to protect myself. I turned my glare to the side. A man stood over me holding a bat ready to strike me again. I roared spinning around. My wings striking the man to send him against the cabin wall into unconsciousness.

I shook my head in disgust and moved to the helm. No one was steering this thing anymore. My wings shrunk back into my body and I turned the boat, gunning it harder than it probably ever had been. The boat gunned towards the last one that was in sight anyway. Forty feet, thirty feet, twenty. I could hear the other men on the boat that I was about to ram screaming for me to stop. Five feet..

From the shoulder blades of my back the wings came from and opened wide catching the air in them. I was pulled off the boat by the wind seconds before it smashed into the final vessel. The force of the explosion was more than I could handle at such a small distance. Shock waves smashed into me sending my body hurtling backwards. Pain tore through my body as I smashed into the icy water again.

Several chunks of sharp metal followed the icy coldness striking my body. These shards I couldn't handle. They hurt so much that I couldn't help screaming in pain. Salty water rushed into my mouth burning as I accidently swallowed. Flapping my wings as hard as I could I sprouted from the water. I shook my head getting the water out of my eyes. I could see the boat that Bolt was driving.

I was quick on getting back to the boat. Landing on the boat, my wings shrank back slowly into my body. The shards of metal had sunk deep into my body. I couldn't heal because of them. I kept bleeding, slowly but a lot more than was good for me. I looked up at Bolt who stared at me.

"Holy shit." He whispered in horror at me. "You look worse than Pyro."

"Hell's my life." I told him with a raspy voice looking at my body. It couldn't be mine alone. There was just too much blood for that. The water should have washed most of the blood off from the ones I killed. I turned my gaze up to him. "How much longer?"

"Five.." He told me softly still staring at me. "Go lay down and make sure Pyro's still with us. And you too. Alright?"

I nodded slowly swaying a little from the loss of blood. Tilting to the side I headed for the stairs. I made my way down to the lower cabin. John was still awake thank god. He looked at me and shook his head in shock and despair. His eyes grew sad and pained by his own wounds. I limped over to the bed side. He moved over slowly to give me a spot to lay down.

God it hurt so much. The pain from the metal twisting and turning in my sides with each heartbeat. I lay down beside him with a sigh of torture. I rested my head on the pillow that John rested on as well. He moved his hand to my cheek. I winced softly. A cut on my cheek from a hit I took I suppose.

My mind drifted back to the screams of the men on the boats. The looks of sheer terror as I murdered them. One by one before my eyes. I couldn't control it either. I had become a monster from the abyss of hell. I could see myself doing everything. For some reason though I didn't want to stop. And now all I could hear was their screams and shouts of horror.

"I killed them.." I told him softly a tear rolling down my cheek. He touched my cheek to whip my tear away but I knocked his head away with a twist of my head. "I killed them and I wanted too.." I looked to him in sadness shutting my eyes tightly. "I..I..I wanted them to die.."

"I did too.." He informed me with a sigh. I looked to him my eyes full of sadness. His gaze told me of his story. After he went with Magneto from Boston, he killed. He had lied to me. I hadn't picked up on it either. He could kill so why did he act so odd when he tortured me? A person who could kill could torture as well.

"You've killed." I replied shuddering.

"So have you."

"You never let on."

"I couldn't." He stated sternly with a soft choke of pain for me. His eyes shut tightly from the bullet hole. I moved a little closer, my hand resting on his. He looked to me his eyes narrowed on mine. "Unlike you I don't disobey orders.."

"I'm sorry.." Was all I could say to him looking at his bullet wound. I felt so weak now. The bleeding hadn't slowed yet and I wasn't sure that it would. My eyes fluttered shut briefly.

"You need to stay awake dammit.." He muttered softly pushing against me a bit. I looked to him, my eyes blurry from being weak. "Chloe..goddamit stay aw..awake..you're making me stay.."

"Why.." I began to say. "Why do I live in hell?"

"I don't know.." He replied. "I can't explain that..just stay awake.."

"Why? I should have died long ago anyway.."

"No..you shouldn't have.."

* * *

**A:N **Thanks again to: ephemere, TheKittysaren'tcomingbackno.., Poise'd, maelisa5780, Morose Scarlet gatermage, Maid of the Mer, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, pinknwhiteDQ, Jysdin and OC Slayer for their reviews.

Please review, you know I love them.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Forgive Me

**A:N:** My computers fixed! Okay finding what the beginning was like took a while so I hope you like the new chapter. Oh yeah I painted Nevs and she's at my other website. www.lizard16. Tell me what yeah think there or here it works for me.

Thanks to: babygirl, pollypocket911, Kari Lynn Craine, The Green Bird, maxtreme225, maelisa5780, gatermage, Adriana, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of the Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for their reviews. I appreciate them and I hope you guys keep 'em coming. I love them and you know it.

The Green Bird: just e-mail me the story via my e-mail.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve **

**Forgive Me**

I woke slowly, my body heaved in pain, I felt some blood trickling down my chin. Wherever I was, it was soft. I knew this place. It felt so familiar. Like home. The smell, the feel, the sound. All of home back on the shore. I could hear the sounds of waves crashing against the banks. The banks? Why should I hear this?

The last thing I recalled was John looking into my eyes as I fell into darkness. His eyes piercing into my soul.

I opened my eyes to view the gray and red sheets of me room. Dragon patterns from Japanese art decorated the sheets. The gray, black and red pillows of my bed. My gaze looked to the wall. Greenday, Pirates of the Caribbean, Blade, Underworld posters along with several motocross posters pinned against the wall. A large cd player I spent half a summer earning the money to get. My computer. This was my room.

Had it all been a dream? No it couldn't have been. My body was in too much pain to believe that it hadn't happened.

I sat up. My eyes looked around the room for something that seemed out of place. This was the dream. There was no way that this was reality. It couldn't believe this to be real. I wouldn't return here this willingly.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed I looked down to see if I was hurt. No blood. No wounds. I was in my pajama pants and a bra. My usually sleeping attire. I looked to the window and moved to look out over the water and the yard. It was early morning. I breathed in the air. So fresh. So relaxing it was. My mind almost went completely empty as I shut my eyes breathing deeply.

"Quite an interesting set up." A familiar voice hissed in the room. Seer. It was a dream. A creation that he had devised in order to annoy me further than he had already. "Organized and yet chaotic."

"What are you doing here Seer?" I questioned him not even turning to look at him. My arms rested against the edge of the window sill. I looked up to the clouds. Storm was brewing in the skies to the west. Did his dream world flow with my feelings too?

"Needed to make sure that you were still alive in brain as well as body." He informed me strolling about the room. Fiddling and lifting things to look at them closer. "Horus has the equipment to monitor your heart but not your brain waves. I can see past, present and in a sense the future as well as project visions into you while you sleep. I chose this place because it would be familiar too you."

"If you can project images into my mind to you do me a favor?"

"The great Nevs is asking me for a favor?"

"You owe me." I hissed back to him turning my head to glare at him. "You've pissed me off enough lately. I had a sheltie dog." I heard a yelp and the shaggy mutt ran into the room and jumped up on the bed. A mini lassie dog was what he was, his name was Izzy. I had him when I lived on the street. "Hey.." I smiled knelling beside the bed and scratching his head. He muttered in dog licking my hand. "You still didn't answer my question."

"What was that?" Seer questioned began scratching Izzy behind the ear.

"What you were doing here?"

"I did though."

"That's for Magneto's own gain." I stated my gaze turning up to his golden eyes. "Why are you still here? You check you leave."

"Not quite." He informed me with a sinister smile to meet with his voice and gaze to add a sense of creepiness to the whole of him. "I see that you and John had a very pleasant evening on the vessel several nights ago. You look very beautiful laying there. Beneath.._him_.."

The way he said him made me realize why he was so adamant on keeping John and I away from each other by any means possible. He was jealous of him.

I looked back to him. "Angry that he touches something you never will?"

With that the dog vanished into thin air. The sky grew dark and thunder clapped in the background. His hand moved to grabbed my chin. I tried to pull away put felt no strength too. He smirked to me. "I'm already touching you in ways he never will."

"Get out." I hissed at him smacking his hand away from my face. I focused on my mutant side. Trying in vain to call it from its domain to be released upon him with no remorse. Nothing. I had no powers. I felt my face turn from hate to fear within seconds. He smiled to me. His golden eyes of pure lust stared at me as if I was nothing more than a slab of meat to him.

"You have no powers here Nevs." He told me his hand trailing down my cheek and towards my neck. "I'm in control not you. My powers exist in this reality. Not yours."

His smirk that had spread across his face changed to a harshness I couldn't understand when he grasped tightly to my arms to yank me towards him. Disgust and fear raced through me as he pressed himself against my body. I began to struggle, kicking violently at him but it had no effect other than hurting myself. He began to laugh in amusement to my feeble attempts to attack him.

He flipped me over towards the bed. I fell upon it with a yelp of pain smashing my head against the bed side. I felt my body begin to shake violently in terror. I tried to crawl away but my efforts became nothing. He jumped on me and turned me over to face him.

"You can't do this."

"You want to bet that I can't?"

"Both Magneto and John will kill you when I wake."

"I can make you forget."

"You won't." I told him slyly my eyes narrowing his down. "Magneto will be pretty pissed off when he finds out. He'd probably let me have a fuckin' field day beating the shit out of you."

* * *

I opened my eyes wide to look up into a blur. Lights, ceiling, all was blurred together in one form. I shook my head slowly lifting my hand to my head to try and wake me from this hell. I couldn't place where I was. I wasn't in the reality that Seer had created thankfully but I wasn't on the boat either. It took a moment for my eyes to focus and realize I was in Horus's lab.

A stinging sensation welded up in my arm, my eyes turned to look at my elbow where an IV had been stuck. It pained me to leave it there. I reached over yanking it from my arm and letting the needle drip onto the floor. The sound of whatever had been in the needle dripping on the floor steadily made me realize that the IV hadn't been the only thing stuck on me.

Several brain monitors stuck to my forehead and one heart monitor. I tore them off me in annoyance and the sound of the heart monitor going flat line. The shriek of Horus came as a surprise but soon passed when it became apparent why he had. Monitors all going flat. What would that make anyone do?

He pulled the curtains back that surrounded the bed I was in to reveal a very terrified Horus. I chuckled at the look on his face. Pure horror at the thought of what might have happened.

"Heart attack?"

He let out a heavy breathe of relief. "Just a little own." He told me with a beaky smile. "You scared me to death."

"What happened?"

"Well," He began to say sitting down beside me on the bed. "You're healed for the most part and I've discovered several interesting factors about your being in general. You're heart rate is slower than a normal human or mutant. Even when you're active or resting it is slower for some strange purpose. Perhaps it has something to do with your healing factor and your body can handle a slower rate of oxygen and blood flo…"

"Where's John?" I cut him off without a second thought. My gaze focused and determined to hear whatever he said. He simply stared at me, his beak opened partially with no answer that he wanted to give. Was it as bad as he made it seem? I needed to know what he knew even if he refused too. "Tell me Horus.."

"Chloe.." My real name. He said my real name. No good can come from starting with my real name. A method of keeping me calm. His eyes shut softly and he shook his head before he looked to me again to tell me: "He slipped into a coma.."

I shut my eyes feeling tears begin to well up in my eyes. Choking them back I shook my head harshly to the side. My hands moved to my forehead. Agony and sadness overwhelmed me. I couldn't lose him. I'd lost everyone else. My parents, my brother, my friends and now him. No. He wouldn't die while I was still alive. I may die before him but not while I live will he die.

"I've been analyzing your cell activity while you were unconscious.." Horus began to tell me. His voice woke me from my sadness briefly to listen to what he had to say. Eyes full of hope over something gave me hope as well. "I believe that I could successfully do a blood transfusion. It would heal him and probably bring him out of the coma.."

"We don't have the same blood type Horus."

"I know that." He told me with a smile that showed me I didn't have to worry anymore. "I took some of your active blood cells and combined them with his. Yours morphed to accommodate his. No negative effects in any of my tests. The problem is that you will more than likely slip into a coma yourself."

I nodded again. Aware of the consequences and acknowledging them made me realize that I wanted to do this. What choice did I have in the matter though? If I did not do the transfusion then John was as good as dead to everyone. I couldn't allow that to happen.

I watched as Horus bustled about trying to prepare everything for the procedure. I looked about the room to see what and who all was there. Seer was not here thank god. Tools and instruments used in Horus's experiments and medical issues. My wandering eyes stopped when I saw another curtain drawn not ten feet away from me.

John.

I turned my gaze back to Horus who wasn't paying attention to me but rather his work. His back turned, I sat up slowly, feeling light headed with each movement I made. My healing factor compensated for it though so quickly that it didn't matter. Flipping my feet to the side I stepped silently onto the floor. Pain shot through my legs and up into my body. I almost yelped but silenced myself so Horus wouldn't worry or freak out on me. As quietly as I could manage to I moved over to where the curtain was.

Peering past it I felt my heart sink in my chest. John lay on the bed, a respirator by his side, tubes in his nostrils and down his throat to keep him alive for as long as was needed. Cuts were bandaged and stitched up. His bullet wounds were covered in thick layers of bandages but blood still seeped through. To sum up how he looked in one word, he looked like shit.

I moved around the curtain almost in complete silence save Horus clamoring around behind me. My hand moved to his hoping that this would work. Horus seemed almost one hundred percent confident that it but I had to wonder. The waking of my own mutant DNA had been severe and exhausting but a welcomed fact. However it had sent me into unconsciousness for a few days. Didn't bother me anymore though.

How John looked did.

"Nevs!" Horus finally exclaimed in horror when he found me away from my bed. He ran over to where I stood beside John's bed. It didn't take him long to realize how I felt about the situation. Placing his huge bird like hands on my shoulders he shuddered his wings and began to move me back over to my own bed. "Lay down please."

I climbed back onto the bed while he moved it closer to John's. I lay on my back my eyes shut softly waiting for something to happen. I couldn't believe this was happening and Magneto hadn't come down to bitch at me yet. I had screwed everything up. I had more than likely given away this complex, successfully damage property that wasn't mine, and John was dying. I should be getting bitched at right now. Why he wasn't I'd love to know.

Turning my head to the side I looked over at John. His breathing was slow and in beat with the respirator that fed him oxygen. I couldn't believe it. I had let this happen. He had gotten in the way of a shot meant for me.

"Nevs.." Horus began to talk while he inserted a needle into my elbow. "This will take a bit of time. Probably about twenty to thirty minutes at the most. You'll pass out long before that though."

I looked back at him briefly before return my gaze to John. "How long until he wakes?"

"He'll be awake almost immediately." He informed me with a smirk. "Incapacitated for the next few days however. You'll wake from your coma in a matter of hours or days."

"That's a big range Horus."

He shrugged. "I'm not perfect Nevs."

"I could of told you that." I smirked off at him. "Does Magneto know what you're doing?"

"Of course I do." Magneto's voice spoke elegantly from the doorway. Both Horus's gaze and mine turned to where Magneto stood. He gracefully made his way over to us in his powerful demeanor way. "My dear you have certainly made a mess of everything."

"Do I have to apologize for the shit?"

"No." He told me sternly. "No my dear no you have no need too. You're going to help clean up the mess you caused when you're done with assisting Horus."

With that he turned and began to walk out of the lab. Confusion rushed through me and I exclaimed: "What the fuck?" He turned back to look at us. "I don't get to know anything else? What the hell do you mean by 'clean it up'?" My mind turned back to what Seer had done early. "And what the hell gives Seer the goddamn fuckin' gawl to invade my mind and try to screw me?"

"Pardon?" he questioned me curious as to what I told him. "What did Seer do to you?"

"Why don't you ask him?" I told him with a growl. He shot me a glare that nearly killed me. "You don't tell me jack shit, I don't tell you jack shit."

He turned quickly, I'm guessing to find Seer. I looked over at Horus who shook his head. I just shrugged at him. He looked to the needle then to me. "Ready?"

I nodded to him looking over to John. "Yes.."

With his long claws Horus touch a button to start the pump. I watched as my blood leaked slowly into the tube and began to flow over to John. The moment the blood entered his system he gasped raising his body into the air. Horus rushed over to him and pushed him back down on the bed. His gaze opened wide in pain and he began to cough a bit.

Horus began to try and calm him down, reassuring him that everything would be alright and to relax. I smiled softly. He'd be alright at least. My eyes shut, I felt a tear escape my eyes to roll down my cheek. Not of sadness, but rather happiness that he was alright. I felt so weak though. My body was being drained of it's life source, my healing factor was leaving me. I was slipping away.

I looked over to him once more before I wasn't able too. His chest rose far quicker than before when he was soundly asleep. He looked terrified but he was settling down now. Horus calmed him explaining what was going on. He had begun to tell him about the blood being mine when he looked over to where I lay looking at him.

I gave a smile and a slight nod to him resting my head back on the pillow. I was so tired but I didn't want to fall asleep. I wanted to stay here, looking at him but I couldn't. I shut my eyes slowly when I heard him yell through his tubes. I couldn't understand what he screamed, all I hoped was that he would forgive me for what had happened. Forgive me for everything I had caused. To just forgive me.

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks again to babygirl, pollypocket911, Kari Lynn Craine, The Green Bird, maxtreme225, maelisa5780, gatermage, Adriana, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of the Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for their reviews. 

Well I hoped you liked it keep the reviews coming people.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: It Can't Be True

**A:N: **Just a short one next one will be longer. Thanks to: babygirl, pollypocket911, Kari Lynn Craine, The Green Bird, maelisa5780, maxtreme225, gatermage, Adriana, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of the Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for their reviews.

Just a warning this chapter combines two different rather gross features of someone being a dick and then someone being turned into stew. What? It's a warning I'm not going tell you what happens in the first line. Read and review. :)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It Can't Be True**

My chest rose and fell in an almost perfect rhythm until I woke to the sound of something clattering against the floor by my ear. It wasn't a loud clamor however it was quite annoying. A sharp high-pitched noise that hurt my sensitive ears. My eyes fluttered open slowly to view nothing in the room but everything I had placed there save one thing. A needle lay not far from my bed. The point decorated in a dark red fine liquid. Blood. I looked to my arm. A tiny hole where blood dribbled from and down my arm and to the floor. I gave an annoyed growl and looked up again. I was back in my own room but there was no one in it with me that I knew of. Or could see.

E had to be in this room. She was the only mutant I knew of that had the ability to control light and bend it to her will. She was also the one of the few mutants here who had a reason to be here. Unfortunately for her she couldn't conceal her heat signature against me. She should have known that too. I forced my eyes to switch to heat sensory and saw her leaning in the corner of the room. A slight scowl on her face for her stupidity.

"I see you E." I told her with a growl and she let her shoulders fall in anger and let out a sigh. "What the fuck are you doing in here?" She let the light and shadow fade off of her to reveal her and moved from the shadows. Her dark brown eyes glaring at me in rage for noticing her as well as something else. I was unsure of what but I just continued to speak. "You're the one who dropped needle." I reminded her weakly yet sternly. "What the fuck's going on? Why are you taking my blood? Couldn't you have gone back to the boat and gotten it from there?"

"Your blood cell's destroy immediately after contact with oxygen that is not breathed into your body." Cyber's voice stated while he entered the room. His pale skin and dark black eyes staring at me made me shiver. He was so vampiric that it was frightening to me. I could only think about him turning around and biting me to take from me. He stalked into the room slowly, his strides where long and heavy, to move over beside me. "Experiment 14-5-22-19. A creation of humans." His words hit me and I shut my eyes to block out his words. "Did you hear me whore? Created. That's all you were. You can just as simply be unmade."

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled sitting up in anger at his statements. My body supported by my arms. I looked over at E who stood with her arms crossed looking like she was up to something. Her eyes spoke her rage to me. "Who the hell sent you two because it sure as hell wasn't Magneto, was it?"

"You would be correct on that account." Cyber smirked off at me sitting beside me. "Oh you poor pathetic creature.." He began touching his hand to my cheek. I pulled away from him, my eyes glaring hate and despise. My enragement only caused him joy and he smirked again. "You are such a moronic, pathetic, weak creature that has no purpose other than experimentation."

"Why are you undermining Magneto?" I asked him trying to get him off his high horse and insulting me to why he was really here. He just looked at me as if he was king of the world and didn't answer. "You're taking my blood, you being here is probably a violation of what Magneto actually wants. So what the fuck do you want?"

"You to get the hell out of here." E stated hissing at me her hands now on her hips.

I looked to her, my eyes wide not in surprise but in intrigue. I knew she had wanted to say that. I just wanted to know how long she had wanted to say those words to me. Directly. Spit them in my face the truth of how she and the others felt about my being here. "Why?"

"Because you've fucked everything up here." E explained walking over to Cyber her eyes always focused on me. "We have to move the base because of you, you wrecked several of our boats, made it so we couldn't walk down a hall without questioning whether our leader wanted us there or not, you made some of the other mutants soft.." She paused for a moment to growl at me then she shouted to me. "Pyro is dead because of you, you fuckin' bitch!"

Everything stopped. Right then everything just froze. I couldn't believe what she said. I couldn't ever believe what she said. Horus had injected my blood into his hadn't he? He had. Why would John die? Where the cells not working as they should? No my blood hadn't been exposed to oxygen outside of the body before it had been transferred to him. It couldn't be true. John wasn't dead. She had to be lying. I saw him wake up. He looked at me before I passed out. He had to be alive.

Wasn't he? Did he wake then fall back into darkness when I passed out? I needed answers but at the moment I needed closure against them.

I felt my body lung at her, not even listening to my mind. I was acting on impulse from her words. Grabbing her by her throat and squeezing as tightly as I could. We both fell to the floor with a loud and powerful thud. Both grunting in pain but she was stunned at the actions I took. I was also the faster from the adrenaline that pumped threw my body. I placed my leg firmly into her chest trying to collapse her lung. She began to choke and gasp in terror and pain bucking beneath me to try and get away. The feeling of someone grabbing me and yanking me off of her made me scream in rage.

I began to kick violently as the person threw me harshly against the bed, smashing my head on the bedpost. I yelped in pain as he instructed them quietly to get out. His screams for them to leave made me realize who it was. Seer.

Cyber and E left almost as silently as they came. Cyber smiling slightly as he shut the door behind him. Seer knelt down beside me grabbing hold of me tightly at my forearms. I brought my foot up and kicked him hard in the gut sending him several feet backwards.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed at him standing up quickly. Tears spilled from my eyes that I could no longer contain. Tears of rage and sadness that I couldn't control, if I could I would silence them forever. He jumped to his feet almost as quickly as I had. He was larger than me and physically at the moment. Not for much longer though. I released my wings from my back and realized that they barely fit into the room as they smacked the walls and turned over a table. "What the fuck did you do?"

He began to laugh at me. "You think you're so powerful." He told me smiling evilly. "You don't even know the full range of mine."

His eyes began to glow golden and narrowed upon me. I roared, my teeth longing to taste his blood, my sharp nails only wishing to have his flesh in my hand. Tearing him to shreds with my bare hands for what he had done to me. I wanted to kill him for what he had done. I charged and from his eyes a powerful wave of hellish proportion smashed me back against the wall. My back cracking from the force and I collapsed to the ground crying out in pain and agony.

Blood began to flow from the back of my head to dribble onto the floor and I heard Seer begin to walk towards me and he knelt beside me as my wings recoiled into my body from the amount of pain I was in. His hand grabbed a chunk of my hair to lift me up. I groaned in agony while he shifted me to lean up against the wall. He moved slowly straddling me across my lab. His hand grabbed my face so I had to look at him.

"You can't beat me Chloe." He told me with a smile knowing that I hated it when anyone said my real name. "Like Cyber said, you were simply created. A rat in a lab with needles being prodded into your body in order to create something not even human or mutant. All we need to do is unmake you and you can go home."

I felt my teeth lengthen inside of my mouth while my anger built up inside of me. "I don't have a home you bastard."

"That's right you don't." He told me pushing me harshly against the wall with all of his might. Pain rushed through my body when he did. I yelped out in pain and his hand released my face. I tried to bring my fist up to deck him one but he grabbed my wrist, then the other and pulled my arms over my head. He held them together over my head with one hand and smiled. "You're not human but you're not a mutant. You don't belong here at all."

"So why do you keep trying to fuck me?"

"Because I don't care what you are, I want you." He told me softly his free hand trailing over my chest to stop and tear my scrub I was wearing to reveal my bare chest. I felt myself begin to be sick at the sound of his voice when he said that. Sadistic and cynical as he leaned closer to my face, I turned away so he pressed his lips against my breast biting at my flesh a bit as he moved over my collar bone to my neck and finally to stop at me ear. "To be inside you, moving, toying with your body and mind. Driving into you, hearing you scream in pain."

"You'll never have me you son of a bitch." I hissed at him as he grabbed my face and turned my gaze back to his.

"What makes you think that?" He questioned and the door to my cell suddenly smashed against his body and sent him into the wall the door with him.

The motion was so sudden I couldn't believe something had happened. But my eyes followed were Seer's body had gone. The sound of his body splattering against the wall made me cringe. I gasped at the sound of his body crunching between the wall and the door. His screams were silence within seconds. Blood came like a round wave from around the door. Some of his blood splattered over my face and body. I watched in horror as his hand twitched from the side of the door to fall to the floor still twitching.

I began to choke at the sight and I felt the disgust taste of vomit forming in my mouth. I grunted hurling whatever was left in my stomach. Gagging as it splattered over the floor to mix in with the blood. The sounds of footsteps coming into the room made me turn my head to look at Magneto. His hand was held up towards the door. He looked to me and brought his hand down. My body shook at the sound of the door being set down. Magneto simply looked at me. His eyes spoke nothing to me.

"He had outlived his purpose." He told me.

"He was still a mutant.." I told him frightened of him. I looked back to the door. So much blood. How could there be so much blood? I had seen men be murdered. I had killed some of them, but I don't remember so much blood. His brain matter splattered over the top half of the blood splatter that ringed around the door. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Why'd you kill him?"

"He's disobeyed me far too many times for forgiveness again." He told me and I looked back up to him. "Go shower. You look good in red my dear, however just not blood red."

With that he left and I could only stare at what was once Seer. If he could see the future why couldn't he see past his own demise? Or did he know it would end this way? With him being slaughtered by Magneto in such a manner. Was it planned by him or something unexpected? I could never be truly sure. I wasn't even sure if this was reality. I couldn't tell but if it was I was happy that Seer was gone now. Maybe the other mutants would finally see past what I was and learn that it was better to stay the hell away from me.

Slowly I forced myself to stand, my eyes still focused on the remains of Seer that were now all over the wall of my room. I shut my eyes tightly as I turned away from him..well it. I looked up to see Horus standing in the door way in utter shock at what had taken place. His gaze told his fear of the sight, until his gaze turned to me.

"Nevs.." He began but I stuck up my hand and shook my head. I knew what he was going to say. Words I didn't want to hear from him or anyone for that matter. Words I never wanted to hear. He had come to comfort me. That was obvious but I didn't want the comfort. I wanted to feel the pain took over my body. Numb it to every thing that I once held dear.

Never feel a thing but the rage, hate, and sadness that filled my heart now. Happiness in all of its bliss would elude me for the rest of my life.

I walked past Horus, hitting his arm with my shoulder on the way out. I needed to be alone. I walked silently down the hall towards the shower room. Opened the door in a daze. I didn't know what I was doing; I just knew I was doing it. My mind didn't register what my body knew I had to do. Wash the blood away from me.

I moved my hands to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my hand as I walked over to one of the showers. Reaching in I turned the knob to release the water to drench the floor. While the water heated up I finished removing my clothes. I looked to the water and stepped in softly.

The water beat against my skin as I did. My fingers ran through my hair to work the water closer to my scalp, making sure every spec of blood was gone. My mind was so focused on getting the blood off of me that I began to scrub at my head then moved to arms. Scrubbing hard to get every last bit of blood off. I looked down at the floor of the shower to see the blood mix in with the water. I shook my head shutting my eyes.

Tears began to fall from my eyes. I shut them and thought of Pyro..John.. he couldn't be dead. How could he be dead? I felt myself begin to fall. Instead I leaned against the wall of the shower. My eyes over flowing in sadness and fear, the fear of loneliness, the fear of the other mutants now. They all blamed me for John's death. I knew this. I could feel it. They'd blame me for the death of Seer. They would blame me for everything that had happened. They had their reasons. As did I but I couldn't help but wonder if they where right. John was dead because of me. And so was Seer.

I was the never-ending jinx wasn't I? The person who always brings bad luck with them wherever they go. Everyone dies around me. Everyone gets hurt.

My thoughts were driven away in moments when the shower curtain opened suddenly. I turned out of shock that someone would try to do anything to me now. Figuring it was Cyber or E here to kill me for what had happened to Seer I brought my fists up to fight but found something far more than I could handle. I opened my eyes wide in horror and shock my head hoping that I was dreaming and at least having a nightmare.

* * *

**A:N:** Did I mention that I am a meany? Thanks everyone for the reviews. I love them so keep them coming. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Unexpected Meetings

**A:N: **Well just another short one so enjoy it.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews: babygirl, pollypocket911, Kari Lynn Craine, The Green Bird, maelisa5780, maxtreme225, gatermage, Adriana, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of the Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer. Thanks I appreciate it a lot.

For Green Bird, if you think you're having trouble getting the sense of John then watch X2 or X3 to get a sense of his character. When I think I'm going out on a limb that's what I do.

Now sit back and enjoy this chapter. But I do have a question for everyone..

How come everyone thinks it was John?

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Unexpected Greetings**

I shook my head vainly backing against the far wall of the shower. My fear was mounting high as I stared at him. It couldn't be him. It just couldn't be. I had to pray that it wasn't him but I knew that I was praying for something worse to come and take me. It was him and I trembled at his presence and my New York accent slipped out. "No..no..no..no.."

"Yes.." Seer replied stepping into the shower with me. Dressed in nothing as if this was what he had planned. But this couldn't be happening to me. I had seen him die. Squished like a bug on the windshield of a car. I brought my arms up to shove him away but his hand grabbed both of my wrists and twisted them hard. I gave a gasp of pain and relation that it wasn't a dream.

"Yes.." He continued to repeat this as he pressed against me. Chills ran over my body and I gave a hiss of disgust while he did. His lips pressed against my cheek as I simply stared at him. I couldn't believe this was happening. He drew me back to what was happening for he didn't just kiss, he bit a little which threw me off. I snapped my head to the side in order to get him to stop but he only chuckling at my attempts. "Well, well Nevs, you didn't miss me now did you?"

"How?" I questioned him as his lips moved down my neck. I was shaking terribly so my voice trembled. I was so frightened of him. He held me so tightly against the wall and I knew too well of his ambitions. "What..I saw you die.."

"Your mind did." He informed me with a smile licking the side of my face. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. His golden eyes full of lust and greed. "Your body is still asleep."

I turned back to him. I understood him completely and shook my head. I had fallen back into the coma and he was in control of what I dreamt of. I shook my head in anguish at the thought of this happening to me. He could get away with fucking me in the whole of my mind and he was going to it regardless of how much I threatened to kill him in reality.

Reality.

"What happened to John?" I asked him. If this whole world was a lie to begin with was his death also false?

He gave an evil smile that told me everything I needed to know. "Your lover is dead Nevs."

A wave of hatred hit me and I tried to lash out at him but all my strength seemed to drain away and he smiled with a chuckle. He had control over everything that was in the room. Everything was his to control. I was worthless in this place. Only good for one thing to him: a fuck.

"You fuckin' ass wiping whore!"

"Please don't swear." He told me with a sigh his hand travel up my side. "I don't like it."

I shook me head in vain trying to block him away. But his powers were heightened in this place. This place where he had complete control. He could do whatever he wanted to do to me. And there was nothing I could do to stop him. I was so afraid now. He stood against me as naked as I was only in the whole of minds.

His hand moved from my side down to my thighs. I felt my stomach cringe ready to hurl. "I don't give a damn what you like!" I shouted back at him with a cry of pain as he bit down into my neck. "Get the fuck out of my mind!"

"No.." He replied with a grin that told me he was plotting something. Whatever it was I was sure I didn't want to know. But I was sure he would share whatever it was with me. His hand moved to cup my breast and lashed out with my teeth trying to bite him. I did too. Biting down deeply into his shoulder. I felt blood drip into my mouth.

"Yes.." He whispered me and I pulled away to look at him. His eyes looked to mine with sadness, blood trickling down his arm from the water beating against us. "Why'd you stop?"

"You sick fuck.." I hissed at him shaking my head. The feeling of him pressing his hips against my made me sick. Blood ran over my lips and onto my chest. "You're really turned on by this?"

"Of course." He smirked off at me.

His hand squeezed tightly against my breast. I grunted in annoyance turning my head away. He grabbed my face and turned me to look at him. His lips pressed against mine harshly. I moaned trying to pull away from him but he just pushed me harder against the wall. He deepened the kiss forcing my mouth open with his tongue.

I gagged as his tongue circled mine drinking the taste of his own blood. I shook my head but he held me against him. Finally he parted lips with me to look at me with a smile of satisfaction. I just kept spitting the taste of him out of my mouth.

"You can't escape.." He whispered to me lowering his head by my ear. "So why don't you act like you're enjoying what I'm doing to you.."

"Why don't you just make me?" I told him looking back to him with a glare. "Or better yet why don't you just fuck off and go to hell?"

"Because," He began his breathing becoming heavier with each second that passed. "First of all; I prefer you to be you. While I prefer you to enjoy it, I don't give a damn whether you do or don't. Secondly; I'd rather fuck you then I'll go to hell."

I growled at him then opened my mouth wide. While he moved into kiss me I let out a loud deafening roar. It hurt my ears as well as his. I could see it in his eyes. He back away from me covering his ears and screaming in agony. He began to crotch until he finally fell to the ground screaming in pain. I moved closer to him. My roar only deepening as I moved towards him trying to get him to release me from this heal.

When he looked back up at me, my voice was silenced. No mater how hard I tried I couldn't bring forth my voice except to shout at him in anger. "Let me go."

"Why should I?" He questioned with a groan of pain. "I have you here.."

"Because John's not dead!" I retorted with no knowledge if he was or not. His eyes grew wide in horror as if I was right. I played off his horror to get him to let me go. "He's not dead! If he was I'd feel something, an emptiness, but I don't!"

"You think I give a shit whether he is dead or not?" He shouted back at me standing up slowly. "I could just as easily get inside his mind as I did yours!"

"No you couldn't." I told him with a low growl backing away from him as he tried to grab me again. "You've never touched him. He'll never let you either. He'd sooner burn you to a crisp and when I get out of this hell whole I know I will."

"You want me not to kill him while he's sleeping," Seer began with a smile moving quickly to shove me against the wall. "You be compliant."

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" I hissed at him with a shove.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I screamed at the top of my lungs sitting up clonking heads with Seer as I did. He cried out then stared at me in horror as I rubbed my head in pain. My gaze turned to him, my body full of anger and hate towards him. I was going to kill him when I got my bearings. He backed away as quickly as he could. His eyes wide in terror and he watched me carefully to make sure I didn't attack him right then and there.

I looked around briefly to see where I was. My room and I knew this was reality from the horror in Seer's eyes. He wouldn't be so afraid if I was in his world, here I could kill him without a second thought or with his control. I turned my gaze back to him as he stood quivering like a coward. I called all my claws from their dormancy and my teeth as well. Sharp hellish deadly weapons at my disposal and unfortunately for him there to deliver the finally blow upon his damned body.

"You fuckin' bastard.." I hissed at him, my New York accent slipping out completely but I didn't care any longer. I was so mad at him that it didn't matter what I said anymore or how I said it.

"Stop Nevs." He finally stammered at me shaking his head.

I dropped from the bed to land almost silently on the floor. I gave a week outcry of pain from the shock of the short drop. "Try and make me."

"Let me.." Another man told us. Seer's face shifted from terror to something that screamed sheer horror. I smiled at him looking beyond Seer to the source of the voice. Seer turned to look at him shaking his head for him not to do anything and let him explain. Pleading like the worthless piece of shit he was for him not to be burnt to a crisp. "Shut the fuck up."

"Pyro.."

"There is a reason why they call me that.." John told him will a sly smirk lifting his hand to show his lighter off to Seer. "Care to find out?"

"Py.."

Before Seer could say another word he was engulfed in a ball of flame. He screamed in horror and pain at the sight and feeling of the flame on his skin. I could only smile at him for being so grateful as to take the blow. Within seconds he released him from the burning inferno.

His eyes glaring at Seer who now stood with second degree burns all over his body. His clothes melted to his body and it made him scream in far more pain than the burns alone did. John moved quickly, his hands grasping his throat and pushing him harshly back against the door to drive his point into him. The sound of his burned flesh hitting the door crisply and melting at the same time made me shudder.

His eyes burned into Seer's as he ordered him sternly: "Listen you fucking bastard. You're lucky as hell that Magneto likes to have you around but if you ever come near me or her again I'll burn you so wouldn't be able to feed the fishes."

"I can see your past.."

"No you can't." He told him gruffly backing away to show he wore gloves. "Can't sense unless you touch the skin you mother fucker."

With that he brought his fist across his face with a loud thud and sent him out the door wailing out the door in pain. John's gaze turned back to me. I could only smile at the glance of him. My eyes wide with happiness and I could only stare and smile. Not move to grasp him or move to hold him but just smile.

He put his lighter back in his pocket. His eyes smiled while his face held the stern Pyro give 'em hell look that I had come to know. He stood before my in a long sleeved black shirt and jeans. Probably covering the holes he had received back on the main land. He had a scar forming above his brow. After several moments passed of us simply staring at one another he made his way over to me, his hands moved to hold my arms, pulling me close to him. My hands resting on his shoulders to move to his face, gingerly touching his cheek, he smiled softly and briefly shutting his eyes at my touch.

I shook my head pulling myself up to him and kissing him gently. He wrapped his arms around my waist; pulling my body into him to intensify the kiss. I felt my claws and teeth shrink away from him not wanting to hurt him anymore than I had. His lips opened against mine as he deepened the kiss. I wanted it to stay like this. This amazing feeling I had whenever he kissed me. The feeling of sheer bliss, without a care in the world other than trying to make the moment last forever.

He pulled away finally to breathe in the air. His forehead rested against mine. My gaze met his while our breathing remained raspy. I could see the fire and the longing that he possessed in his gaze. He wanted so much but he didn't dare ask for it. He'd simply play with me until I gave in. I didn't mind it either.

"How long was I out?" I questioned him

He shook his head moving to press his lips against mine again. "To fucking long."

We kissed again, wanting everything and nothing at the same time. I moaned into the kiss feeling him began to come alive against me. His arms pulled me closer to him than I thought possible and I leaned back to make him arch over me. He groaned softly pushing me backwards towards my bed. I fell backwards landing lightly with him above me. He used one of his arms to support his weight but I didn't care if he suffocated me or not. I just wanted to kiss him and hold him.

I pulled him down on me; he shook his head pulling away from the kiss. "You're still bleeding.."

"I don't care." I replied to him with a shake of my head.

"I do."

"Since when?" I questioned him with a raspy breath, kissing him harshly again trying to get him more involved in the now than what his mind could drift and wonder off too. I wanted to drift with him off into that world of bliss. Him to take me away on a ride I couldn't stand to lose.

I couldn't go through that again. And I didn't want to think about what would happen if anything like this happened again. I just wanted to forget everything and live in the now. Wrapped in his arms and wanting nothing to happen but what would.

* * *

**A:N: **Well I didn't kill him, happy? Like I said it's in between X2 and X3 so if it ever seems like he will die more than likely he won't since he is in X3.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews: babygirl, pollypocket911, Kari Lynn Craine, The Green Bird, maelisa5780, maxtreme225, gatermage, Adriana, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of the Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, telegb, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer. Thanks I appreciate it a lot.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: We Move Along

**A:N**: Sorry it took so fuckin' long to get this up. I'm at college and I haven't really had time to get anything done.

Thanks everyone: maelisa5780, The Green Bird, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Kari Lynn Craine, pollypocket911, telegb, babygirl, maxtreme225, gatermage, Adriana, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC slayer.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**We Move Along**

I opened my mouth widely against his, moaning softly into the kiss. He held me down with such force it startled me. I could only cry out into his kisses, his weight crushing me as he pushed down harder. His tongue slipping into my mouth to mingle with my own while our arms wrapped about each other to hold and explore the others body.

He rolled onto his side his arms pulling me with him until I lay on top of him, my legs straddling his waist. His hands ran down my sides causing me arch my body at his touch. Aching for his touch, his hands slipped beneath the hem of my shirt to begin to pull it off of my body. His mouth trails down leaving searing kisses against my flesh.

I tilted my head back as he pulled my shirt off over my head to toss it to the side. His eyes glanced up at me as he pressed his lips to my collarbone harshly and I fell to the side pulling him back on top of me.

God he was so hot compared to me. My cold body was becoming warmer by the minute as his body pressed against mine. Teasing me. I smiled softly turning my head to the side, my hands moving over his to grab tightly to his shirt.

I pulled it over his head to reveal his toned muscles. He kissed my stomach before he looked back up to me moving towards my lips to kiss me once more. His hand moved down under my body to undue my bra from behind. Letting him remove it from me I lay there my gaze on his as he looked at me. His eyes looked over my body and back to my face. I smirked at him and his gaze smiled back at me.

Our breathing was raspy and hard. He hovered over me, his gaze holding mine until his lips found mine again. I could taste him. The sensation that over took me was amazing. Such fire that could consume us both if we let it.

"Pyro.." Horus's voice came and the door opened slightly. We both gasped as we looked over to Horus who stood dumbfounded in the doorway. "Oh..I'm sorry..I guess she's awake and doing well. Will you just come see me when you're done screwing around?"

With that, and a look of confusion, he shut the door and left.

I looked up to John who looked back to me, confused as hell as to what had just happened. We both began to laugh at what happened. "Oh well.." I muttered softly running my hands through his hair while he rested his head on my bare chest. "That ruined the mood."

John looked to me with an evil grin moving up to cover my mouth with a hard kiss then muttered: "Not quite."

"Pyro." Bolt's voice came from outside and he walked inside to stare at us.

I gave an exasperated sigh tilting my head back. "Jesus Christ."

Bolt smirked looking at us with a laugh. "Holy shit..Way to go Pyro." He gave a thumbs up then gestured towards me with a finger. "Nice rack."

John turned to him while my hands moved to cover my chest. His face full of annoyance as he growled out: "What the fuck do you want Bolt?"

Realizing how much of an asshole he was being, Bolt shook his head looking out into the hallway briefly trying to recall what he had come to say. "Magneto.. Magneto wanted to see you two. He wanted to inform you about what's going on. I don't think he's in the mood to wait around either."

"Fine." John growled at him. Bolt nodded to us and leaned against the wall. John's face had turned back to mine but he still knew that Bolt was still there. "Get the fuck out and we'll be right up." Bolt smirked and left shutting the door behind him. John gave an annoyed groan nuzzling his head into my chest. He looked up to me with puppy dog eyes that stated that he really didn't want to go. "How pissed do you think he'd be if we stayed here?"

"He'd be pretty pissed but I don't really care too much." I told him with a smile pulling him up to kiss me again.

"Good." He muttered consuming my mouth in his again. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck pulling him down on my body. His body pressed completely against mine so I could feel all of him on top of me. I opened my mouth wide into the kiss so our tongues could stroke one another. He moaned pushing his hip against me so I felt his arousal.

I reacted with my own push of force to grind against his. The sound of the door creaking opened made me look over while John kissed me. Magneto stood in the doorway, his arms folded over his chest. He looked pretty pissed off at us for not showing up when we should of. I broke the kiss and John stared down at me.

He turned his head when he saw me looking towards the door. He's eyes turned from his raw lust to obedience and fear but still the strength I knew. He lay above me to cover me from Magneto's view. I let my hands fall to John's arms to hold him still.

"Well, well, well," Magneto began walking further into the room. We began to shift but he raised a hand for us to stay put. Obviously not wanting Magneto to see more than he had when he came through the door. "I'm glad to see you two are finally getting along. However I do have a more pressing engagement than your raging hormones. So get dressed and met me at the helicopter."

With that statement he turned and slammed the door in our faces. I looked to John who looked like he wanted to shoot himself. For what reason I suppose I will never know. However I just wanted him to stay here and fuck Magneto's orders and stay here but we couldn't. Not without risking some serious anger out on us. I tousled his hair briefly before pushing him off me.

I heard him moan a 'no' as I continued to push up on him. "I need to see Horus before we see Magneto."

"We could always say that was where we were at?"

"I love that idea but you know that we can't." I told him with a kiss to silence his grunts. "Come on, we have work to do."

"Yes," He told me as he pushed back down on me. "And we can finish it here."

"Not if Magneto has anything to say about it." He kissed me harder and harder silencing my but I smirked into the kiss and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck tighter and tighter.

I pushed up on him. "Down dog." I commanded him flipping him so I lay on top of him. "We have to get going. I need to stop by Horus's before we head out."

"You're killing me." he moaned out as I got my bra back on and grabbed some clothes from a chair. He got up finally when I exited the room. "Hey!" He began following me out of the room, his clothes in one hand. "Godammit Nevs.." He muttered catching up with me while I turned a corner. "I'll meet you at the chopper then?"

I looked over my shoulder at him with a nod. "Of course, I'll just be a minute."

"Fine." He growled out turning away. I saw him growing angrier with me. I gave a sigh. He was just pissed because he couldn't anything he wanted at the moment. I shook my head stepping into the lab that Horus used so often. He stood silently by some machines. "Thank you."

He looked up at me. "For what?"

"Ruining the mood." I muttered walking closer to him and he chuckled. "What do you need?"

"I was going run more scans on you but you appear to be fine however you have one problem."

"What?"

His eyes seemed shadowed but he still said what he had come to say. "There was too much damage to your body. You are still in the process of healing." He brought up a screen. "This is a blood sample I took from you this morning."

I watched as my blood continued to heal but it was so slow. "What's this mean?"

"If you are somehow injured fatally within the next week then you won't be able to heal yourself." He told me softly as if to keep anyone else from hearing. "You need to understand Nevs, if you are in anyway harmed beyond the capabilities of yourself or this lab, you will die."

I looked to the floor and nodded. The thought crossed over my mind again and again. If I was fatally injured I wasn't going to be able to heal myself again. Or at least in the next week, still with the past experiences I've had with John and the Brotherhood it wouldn't surprise me if something did happen.

I nodded once again. "Don't inform Magneto or John." I told him. He began to protest but I shook my head walking towards the door. "If I die then I die same as the rest. I don't want them to know that I'm on a timer."

With that I walked from the room and towards the top of the facility. Magneto, Bolt, Mystique and John stood there waiting for me. Magneto spoke to John and Mystique as I walked to them. Magneto looked to me with a sigh. "And where have you been?"

"Detained." I hissed at him. "What's up?"

"Pyro will inform you." He told me walking away in anger at my smart ass attitude. "Head out."

I looked over at John as we climbed up into the helicopter. Mystique and Bolt drove while John told me of what was going to happen.

"Basically a group of mutants are being held hostage by an anti-mutant association." He began yelling to me. "We're being sent in to check it out then release them when we have the best chance of success." I nodded solemnly. "You okay?" I looked to him again and nodded though my mind weighed somewhere else. "Nevs?"

"It's nothing." I informed him softly with a shake of my head. "I'm just tired. Where are we headed?"

"Miami." He told me. "Mystique is going to get us to an airport then Bolt here will take us the rest of the way. We'll be there in about forty-eight hours the airport in about twenty minutes."

I nodded. "Fine then."

I looked out over the sea. Part of me knew that he wanted me to speak to him over what was happening to me. But I knew he wouldn't treat me the same if I did. I didn't want that, for him or for me. I just wanted to be treated as I always had been. I hated the way they had treated me but I had no choice on that matter. I didn't want it to get any odder than we had.

As John had stated, it didn't take long to get to the airport and we boarded the plane. It was a nice jet plane that was obviously for the well endowed. I looked to John. "What is our cover?"

We began to walk over to get into the jet. "We are to be known as John Haver and Natalie Brigan, wealthy humans who want to see the end of the mutant race. We are willing to give them financial backing in order to find a way to destroy all mutants."

We sat down in our chairs as Bolt moved to the front of the jet to get us in the air. "Natalie? You get to keep your first name why can't I?"

He shrugged. "That's the aliases we were given. We have a room at one of the hottest hotels and we are to meet them at their nightclub _The Veil_ on Friday. So we can get some sights in and find out some things about the local mutant population."

"You sound highly adopt." I told him with a smirk as the plane took off. He gave an uneasy smirk as I tilted my head back. "Why less pissy?"

"From what?"

"From when you left my room to here?"

"I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." I told him as he walked over to me, holding his balance almost perfectly as the plane shook. "I wouldn't want anymore damage to be done than what has happened already."

"Fuck you."

I stood up beside him my face tilted up to look at him. "You would." I hissed at him with an evil smile then looked to the back of the cabin to see a door. "Is that a bedroom?"

He nodded bringing his lips down to my neck. "Mm-hmm.."

"Good." I told him pushing him away with a grin. "I need a nap."

"Bitch." He muttered as I walked back and shut the door then locked it. I heard him shake the door handle. "Nevs?"

"Night John."

I took off my shirt and slipped out of my pants to lay across the large bed and curl up.

I was deep in sleep when my dreams began to stir me. I felt the burning sensation of John's flames as we stood in the midst of everything when the shot rang out to strike me in my chest. Blood gushed from the wound but I felt no pain, I heard John's screams of no and begging of me to stay as I collapsed to the ground. He moved to me and I screamed loudly when the pain overwhelmed my body suddenly. I could only feel my body begin to tremble with fear as I cried.

Soon it was all over though. I slipped away into nightmares of old. Of when I first took a bullet for John and when they first brought me to the fortress. I moaned softly and cried in my sleep over and over again at the amount of pain I felt; from the experiments, the knives, the bullets and from the strangest thing that I couldn't understand. The reason to why, why it all happened to me like this and why it couldn't have been different.

This should never have happened. It could have been prevented in so many different ways that I couldn't find. Yet still I cried trying to find a reason as to why this had happened to me. I was happy and yet sad at the same time.

I cried silently in my sleep when I felt John's hand fall upon my face to wake me from my dreams and nightmares. I looked up at him with a hurtful sigh. I hated it when people saw me like this. It made me feel week.

"What are you doing in here John?" I looked to the door as I sat up. "How'd you get in?" I felt his hand brush over my bare shoulder. I moaned out softly at his touch and shook my head. "John.." I looked up to him his eyes a blaze "What are you doing in here?"

He sat beside me to brush my hair out of my face. "We have about another twenty-four hours until we land."

"Is that a fact?" I questioned him as he leaned down to rest his head against mine.

"Yeah," He mumbled softly kissing my check.

"Good," I told him curling back up in the bed to sleep. "I can finish my nap."

"Dammit Chloe." He mumbled softly curling up beside me. I smiled at the sound of my name being said. Not my name that had been carved into my arm when I was so young but rather what had been called since birth. "You're a bitch you know that don't you?"

I looked up at him. My arm moved to slither around his neck. "I can get so much worse though. You have no idea how much worse I can get."

"How so?" He asked and I kissed him softly on his lips which he took as an invite and began to press his lips harshly against mine. Pushing me down against the bed while his mouth opening wide against mine to allow my tongue to stroke his. His hands ran everywhere over my body and at the moment he tried to get on top of me I faked falling asleep.

"You bitch.." He mumbled rested his head on my chest pulling my shirt over my head. His lips ran up my stomach as he pushed the shirt higher and higher over my head. I let a slight moan escape my lips and he smiled across my stomach pushing the shirt further up. I moved my arms so he could take it off. He looked down at me briefly before his lips met with mine over and over again.

My arms wrapped tightly around his and we smothered ourselves in our kisses. Pulling him closer to me, our clothes carelessly discarding them across the room. It was then as we lay there that my mind drifted back to what Horus had told me.

_If you are somehow injured fatally within the next week then you won't be able to heal yourself. You need to understand Nevs, if you are in anyway harmed beyond the capabilities of yourself or this lab, you will die._

It wouldn't matter if I died or not though, the most I would do was to be a fuel for John's rage for a while against all those who stood against Magneto's ideals. I had that gut feeling of hell about ready to be unleashed upon the world. How it would start and how it would end I'd never know, I just knew that it would and I would never see it.

All I could do was live in the now. John above me, his hot lips upon me, his hands tracing every inch of my body just making me want him more. Living in the now sounded just fine to me.

* * *

**A:N** Once again sorry this took so long to get up. Me got sick so I decided to finish it up. More will be uploaded later when I have more time.

Thanks again too: maelisa5780, The Green Bird, WhenLifeandDeathbecomeone, Kari Lynn Craine, pollypocket911, telegb, babygirl, maxtreme225, gatermage, Adriana, Poise'd, Morose Scarlet, Maid of Mer, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, Osso, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC slayer.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Just An Assignment

**A:N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow. Talk about long time no see. I've been at college, back from college dropping out of college finding a job, getting a puppy and just stumbled over my comic collection yesterday and thought. 'Hmm. Did I ever finish that story?

NO. I didn't.

So for your reading pleasure and my imaginations sack I have reopened this story for new chapters! But beware you're in for a scare only about seven of them left. 

Also for your viewing pleasure I will be uploading some art pertaining to X-men as well as this fanfic. lizard16deviantart. com is my address please enjoy and comment on them too.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing. Please continue to do so. I love reviews. It keeps me going.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Just An Assignment**

I lay still, John sleeping beside me, his arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled softly to myself recalling what had happened only hours ago. His hot lips moving over my skin, fingers drifting to every part of my body. My hands holding tightly to him as he moved with me. Feeling him pushing deeper into my body. Cries and moans of passion kept only for us to hear.

His eyes.

His eyes, the way he watched me as we caressed each other's bodies. I couldn't describe how it felt to have him watch me like that. Eyes burning with desire that still burned even when we had exhausted ourselves.

He slept now. I lay awake. My mind raced with questions, not to the events that happened in the last hours. To what Horus had told me of my life. How I hanged in the balance by a thread. One false move and the needle fell on my heart. Ending me for good.

Turbulence shook me. Startled I sat up. John awoke with a groan stretching his arms over his head. I looked down at him with a quiet smirk.

He looked up at me. "How long have you been up?"

"A while." I informed him moving to lie down on my stomach. The soft sheets wrapped gently around my body. "We'll be arriving in less than three hours. We should get ready."

I began to slide off the bed when I felt his hand grab my wrist. I looked back at him his eyes showed concern. "What's going on?"

"What do mean?" I questioned him yanking my arm out of his grasp.

"You." He told me sitting up. "You've been acting all fucked up since we left."

"Maybe because you've been fucking me." I replied letting the sheets fall as I walked away towards the restroom for a shower. "I'm fine. I'm still weak from the last round of bullets in my chest."

"You should have slept then." He told me getting up as well not bothering to cover himself.

Some things I don't understand about movies. When a couple is done fucking around they always find some reason to cover them up. They've already seen the goods why bothering covering up.

"You're not my mother." I warned him turning on the tub water. It was an elegant bathroom to be sure. I wanted to relax more than clean up anyway. I sat on the edge and let my hand drift over the water as the tub filled.

I heard his footsteps behind me. His hand moved to under my chin from one side to pull my head back so I had to look at him. His eyes were a combination of incredible pissed and somewhat giving a shit. I tilted my head back so I could rest my head on his abdomen. I didn't want to talk he could see as much. I nuzzled my head quietly while the water finished filling up.

So calm, so peaceful.

And then.

"Hey where the hell are you guys?" Bolt's voice came from the door of bedroom. I smirked to myself looking up at John. He shook his head in annoyance. Then Bolt turned the corner to the bathroom. "Hey.. whoa..what the fu.." He turned away after staring at me briefly. "Jesus tell when you guys are just fucking around I'm getting tired of walking in on you two naked and shit."

I stood up with a smirk slipping into the tub. "Bullshit."

"What the fuck do you want Bolt?" John questioned with a growl.

"Better yet," I began while the warm water enveloped my body. "Who the hell is flying this plane?"

"Cyb is flying." Bolt told me still not looking at us. "He hacked in a while ago so I could take a nap." He turned back then away. "Damn Pyro put some clothes on."

"Why the hell are you here?"

"We'll be landing in an hour and a half."

"Good." He replied. "Now get."

"Going, going, going.." He kept saying as he left.

John looked down at me. "He has a nasty habit of barging in."

"At least it was after not before." I told him with a smile. "Or during."

He nodded in agreement stepping in to sit across from me. "Have you heard anything about _The Veil _before?"

"Yeah," I told him tilting my head back to wet my hair. "It has a lot of curtains."

"Bitch." He muttered leaning his head back and put his arms up on the edge of the tub.

I smiled slowly moving forward to him. My legs stretched behind me while my arms supported me over top of his lower half so I could keep my head above the water. "I lie of course."

He simply stared at me. "So what do you know?"

I moved closer. "Everything has a price."

"Should I ask?"

One of his hands slipped beneath the water.

"Depends." I told him pressing my lips to his chest.

He grabbed me at the waist firmly with both of his hands to pull me upon him. My legs straddled his waist. I smiled while he kissed my neck harshly.

"What do you know?"

"Not much. The woman we're supposed to bring back is going to be a problem. She's a dancer in one of the cages. Her boss is her brother who apparently knows she's a mutant or else, I'm guessing, he wouldn't keep her in the cage. I think our best bet in getting her to talk to us is by going back stage." I began while he continued to run his lips over my flesh. "She's our ticket into the world of the H.A.M.R., Humans Against Mutant Rights. They use her for experiments to see how they can torture other mutants as well as kill."

"Who's her brother?" He questioned me.

I pushed him down so I could stand and lean past him to grab the files. "Brother's name is Leonardo Giovanno. Runs the organization, which is why his sister isn't dead more than likely." I looked at him as he went straight back to smothering my body with his worth. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back so he'd look me in the eye. "I'll take care of him."

"What?" He growled at me. "And how do you to take care of him?"

"Didn't you call me a 'dirty little whore' once?"

"No." He shook his head and looked at me confused. "Not that I recall, why?" I raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk. "You dirty little whore." He growled at me. "How do you expect to gain the brother's trust?"

I shrugged leaning backwards. "I'll tell him that I just moved to Miami and need a job desperately."

He stared at me in disgust. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Dancing more than likely." He shook his head. "You don't have a say. Magneto's the one who planned it out, either that or it was Seer as a joke."

"Don't." He growled out at me.

"You have no say." I reminded him with a growl of my own. Mine was deeper and more demonic from a switch to my dragonized form. "I have no say. We have our orders."

"Disobey them then!" He sneered out.

"Wasn't it you who lectured me about orders?"

"I don't want you.." He looked down at the water.

I understood him. He wanted me for him and him alone. If I was sent into Leonardo's with the job request more than likely it would be him asking for the job. We had our stakes though. If we didn't complete this mission we wouldn't be able to show the world that we were here to stay whether they liked it or not.

"John.." I began weakly pressing my forehead to his. "I don't want to do this anymore than you wish me too. But if we can put an end to the H.A.M.R then it'll be worth it." He shook his head at me. "We'll go and check it out tonight after we've settled in. Tomorrow I'll go in see if I can get a job their. If not then I'll be a little less discrete of what I am and make sure that they are all fucking dead before I invade his computer with a little thing I like to call, Cyb."

"Where do I come into play?"

I looked back down at the sheet. "You will be my brother. I moved in with you recently because I lost my job."

He gave a pouty face. "Oh.. How said for you?"

I looked down at his groin pressed against mine with a smirk. "Not really brotherly behavior towards his sister is it?"

"Does it look like I really give a fuck?" He questioned me. "I want to rewrite the script. I'm you're brother's roommate."

I shook my head at him. "Come on." I grabbed his hand and stood before him. "We have to get ready."

"We still have a couple more hours." He groaned out.

I leaned down. "Too bad."

* * *

We landed with no fuss. Leaving the plane and Bolt to it we were driving to the hotel. We walked to hotel. Not much was said. We were both contemplating what we were sent here to do. He looked over to me with a glare. He knew we both had our parts to play. Unfortunately he hated the idea of what I had to do if it came down to it. I was still having trouble understanding it. It was Magneto's orders that. We couldn't change that.

I was part of them now. The Brotherhood. I couldn't disobey anymore than he could.

Walking into the hotel my hand slipped into his. Here we would stay for the night before being relocated with Bolt tomorrow. For now we could act as we were. We walked up to the manager who smiled at us gingerly as well as very fake.

"Hello," He began his rehearsed speech pulling up some brochures for us to look. "Welcome to Miami, Mr. Allerdyce. I am Marko if you need anything in your stay with us let me know. Your suite has been prepared and we have also added a complimentary dinner as well because of the construction going on several floors above you. We had an accident a few days ago so it is under repair. I apologize for the inconvenience it may cause you but it should be done by the end of tomorrow.

"In the mean time though I've picked out some places you may want to visit while you stay with us. May I recommend _The Veil _for your evening pleasures, it is one of the finest and hottest nightclubs around. Opening at nine in the evening. Enjoy your stay with us and if you have any problems don't hesitate to call."

We both nodded and I gave him a quick 'thank you' before we walked towards the elevator. A man carried our bags with us to the elevator but he went in a separate one. Quite courteous of them I should think. We rode up alone. The doors shut behind me as I turned to lean against the back of elevator. I looked to John.

He looked well put together for the most part. His blonde brownish hair slicked back to look more professional. He wore a button up black shirt with a leather coat with a dark pair of blue jeans. I had to smirk at his hair. It looked rather stupid to me all slicked back.

I wore a sleek black halter-top with it going off to one side at the bottom. In the corner of the longer side of the bottom beaded in was a white dragon. Form fitted jeans completed everything with some tears and rips.

My gaze went back to his hair. It was driving me nuts looking like that. I reached up and tussled it about a bit. He looked over at me a little annoyed with what I did. Put he didn't fix it so it didn't bug him that much.

The bell of the elevator dinged and we exited into the room. I felt my jaw fall open. Huge open windows that showed the sea, gorgeous sunlight that spanned over the city and into the suite, I could only stare in awe. The room was almost completely white except for the furniture. I had never been in a place that looked like this. A nervous wow escaped my lips.

Even John stared in awe.

"Holy shit." I stammered out walking into the center of the suite. A kitchen, a balcony with a Jacuzzi, even plants decorated the room. "I vote we stay here the remainder of this trip."

John nodded. "No disagreeing there."

"How come they called you Allerdyce?" I questioned him for a change of subjects.

"It's my name." He informed me as we stepped out onto the balcony. "John Allerdyce. Is my human name."

"I didn't know." I told him leaning against the railing to view the ocean. "Wow. So beautiful."

His hands moved to wrap around my waist. He kissed me softly on the cheek. "Not so much."

I smirked at him shutting my eyes. The sun was getting ready to set. It was almost nine-thirty. "We should unpack then get the fuck out of here and down to _The Veil _as soon as possible."

"Chloe." His voice was hushed but presented with authority. When he called me by my real name I knew he was trying to be serious. "Don't..don't do anything you don't have to."

I turned to look at him. "Is that concern I hear in your voice?"

"Shut up." He growled at me in disapproval. "I don't really give much of a damn to be frank. I don't want anyone getting you all shit faced."

"You mean you don't want any one else touching me." I growled at him. He backed up and turned away. "I don't want to go over this again John. Our bags are here, let's get unpacked and get started on what we came here to do."

"God dammit listen to me!" He shouted at me. "I am not just talking about that! They may have a way to tell if you're a mutant or not Chloe! If they find out that you are then your life could be in serious danger."

"With you it always is."

With that I turned away to get my bags. We needed to start this mission. The sooner the better too I was getting tired of these arguments over what I could and couldn't do. Such an annoyance when he complained about it.

So we had slept together, we cared for one another he didn't own me. I could still what I wanted to and when I wanted to.

* * *

**A:N:** Thanks to everyone for reviewing: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing. Please review! I love reviews! I need more in order to keep writing this.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come very soon.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Finding A Way In

**A:N: **Another call out for new mutants! Thanks for all the reviews. I said I'd have a new chappy up asap now didn't I?

Thanks to everyone for reviewing: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing. Please review I love them and continue to send in new ideas. I know how the story ends so just send in the mutants.

For anyone who reads this one, there's a chapter before it that I uploaded at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

** Finding A Way In**

The music blared loudly from the hundreds of scattered speakers throughout the rooms in the popular nightclub. Rhythm pounded from the speakers to flow over the mass of bodies that danced about the floor. Bodies flawlessly moving like an endless sea. Dancing waves of decorative garments almost like tropical fish swimming about the reefs.

So many fish in the sea, amazing to think that so many fish could fit into one little space. Truly it was a miracle to behold. From the mass heat radiated that could fuel the club for months. A nauseating heat that was almost pleasant. Pleasant yet nauseating, heh… such strange and peculiar words to be placed one beside the other.

Women danced along their partners despite the heat whether their partners be male or female. Hips moving fluidly about in the hands of those they loved or for those they lusted. Grinding against one another's pelvic regions for the feeling of arousal. Trying to convince the other to take them by whatever means necessary.

From within the crowds of dancing fish, waitresses moved fluidly to fulfill what they were sent out to do. Pass out as many drinks as they possibly could. To anyone within arms reach whether they requested a drink or not they passed it out.

It didn't matter to the waitresses who they gave the alcohol too. They were satisfied as long as they got a large tip from the receivers. Anything and everything was on the table for the guests to have. Vodka, beer, marguerites, martinis, tequila, everything was there for the taking.

And take they did. Drinking to their hearts content. Or stomach. Some of the guests had already made trips to the restrooms in order to relieve themselves.

The entrance was crammed with guests all wanting their way into a one-night paradise. Only the ones the bouncers felt worthy of such an occasion were allowed too though. Inspecting each one thoroughly to insure nothing came in that was a danger to them.

Techno was screaming into the vast rooms that John and I could hear outside. I looked to him as we got scanned into the club. I smiled holding tightly to John's arm as we entered the large rooms. Curtains were flowing gently in the breezes caused by fans. It kept the place fairly cool in the heat from the dancing.

I looked around at the cages. Each woman was painted the same practically. Perhaps to cover up that the sister was a mutant.

"This will be harder." I groaned while John placed his arm over my shoulder. My eyes shifted and I saw the heat signatures of each woman. One was far cooler than the others. Barely in the light blues but still alive. "Never mind."

He looked at me. "Found her so soon?"

"Different heat signature." I told him grabbing onto his waist and smiling pulling him out into the mass of bodies. "Come, let's dance."

He scowled at me but still followed me onto the floor. "We have work to do."

"We already found her." I told him my hips grinding against his a bit. "Nothing says we can't have some fun."

"I don't want to dance with them." He motioned to the humans.

"Have fun." I told him again my lips lightly pressing against his just enough to tease him.

It took several moments for him to loosing up but even then it was barely something to play and have fun with. My hands ran over his body trying to make him realize that we were here now. That we should have our fun while we could. He was acting like a stiff for the most part. I couldn't get him to ease up.

Finally in the midst of the crowd he found the side of him that had been with me in the bedroom. The one that had held me in his arms and kissed me harshly in the heat of the moment.

He spun me into him as a sensual song came on from the DJ booth. His hands moved down from my shoulders to rest a tight grip on my hips, he began to sway them side-to-side. I raised an eyebrow and looked to him seductively knowing he was finally waking up from the hateful side of him.

"You said to have fun." He told me with a devilish smile.

"I'm intrigued." I told him moving on my own running my hands up his arms. Leaving trails of my cold warmth on his flesh. They traveled slowly to make it even more intoxicating for him. His gaze went from controlling to his own delightful drunkenness mixed with his hormones. "And I'm thinking you are too.

I pushed away from him and ran my hands down my body. Starting from my breasts down to my hips where I began to sway to the beat. My body worked its way backwards so I was nearly doing the bridge move from a gymnastics routine. Slowly, rolling my shoulders, I came back up. My gaze was dark and mysterious as I looked at him coming back up from the bridge. I spun around slowly, rotating my hips to the beat. My hands moved up my sides and entangled into my hair.

Suddenly I felt his hands pull me back against him. He did it with strength but not enough to hurt me. I tilted my head back to rest on his shoulder. His cheek pressed against mine as he pulled me backwards to a dip then brought me back up so quickly I thought I was about to pass out. I faced him now, he pulled me closer to him and he moved his hips against me.

He brought his hands down my side to wrap around me at the waist. My eyes gazed up into his. He smiled down at me and whispered his answer to me from my question: "Completely intrigued."

He tilted his head closer returning the nibble on my ear. I smirked bringing my arms around his neck. I moved my hips against his as I pressed my lips against his neck. A delightful moan escaped his lips as he moved with me. He looked down at me with his mouth partially open.

"Good." I told him.

"Wanna get some drinks?" He questioned me his breathing harsh and heavy.

I looked over to the bar. Leonardo was there. I smiled and shook my head looking back to him. "No. I need to intrigue someone else."

He looked over at Leonardo grabbing tightly to my waist. "No."

"Stop it." I hissed pushing him away. "We have a job to do. Let's do it and get the hell out."

He nodded. "I'm getting a beer."

I looked to the stage we're the D.J stood shaking up the beat of the music. "Fine."

He walked away, still pissed over whatever the hell was going on. I walked the opposite direction of him and walked up to the D.J booth. Bouncers were up by him but it didn't take much to walk past them without a glance to them. I walked next to the D.J and began to move to the beat beside him.

"'ello little beauty," He began with a thick Australian accent. His brought one hand off the controls to grab me and pull me closer to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Looking for a job." I began my own thick New York accent coming out. "Thought this be a good place to look."

"I don't assign the jobs love." He told me grinding his hips against mine. I smiled seductively at him trying to weigh his decision. He looked at the stage in front of us and smirked. "Tell you what," He looked back to me, my hands ran over his free arm. He smirked and pointed to Leonardo over at the bar. "See that man. That's the boss go talk to him. Tell him that Mickey sent you. Just wait a half an hour. He'll know if you don't wait I didn't send you."

I nodded to him. "Thanks."

I jumped off the stage and walked back over to John who sat at the bar drinking a beer. "Couldn't get me anything?" I griped at him sitting beside him. He looked over at me in disgust. "John," I began with a shake of my head in pain. Seer.

* * *

"Trouble dear?" Seer questioned me. I looked around. I was no longer in _The Veil_. I was on the edge of the river at my home with my foster parents. I looked up at him. He stood on the dock not ten feet away from me. "John being a little to clingy?"

"Piss off." I told him. "I thought you had to touch me to violate my privacy like this?"

He shrugged walking towards me. "You're still too weak to block me out completely. Don't you remember my warning as well as Horus's?" I raised an eyebrow at him, he sighed at me even though I recalled what he meant. He walked towards me repeating everything he and Horus had said. "_'It would be wise not to form an attachment to John..He will be your downfall.. You need to understand Nevs, if you are in anyway harmed beyond the capabilities of yourself or this lab, you will die.' _"

"I'm well aware of the risks involved." I hissed at him as he moved to stand beside me.

"Then I suggest you get rid of John while you can." He told me his fingers tracing my face. I pulled my face away from him. "I've seen what happens Nevs, he stays you die, he leaves you live." I didn't looked out onto the river ignoring him as best I could. "He doesn't care for you Nevs." That woke me up. "He only sees you as a fuck. Like any man would. He only toyed with your emotions in order to take advantage of you. I've seen his mind."

"You've never touched him." I growled. "You don't know what the fuck he thinks."

"You doubt him."

"Fuck you Seer."

"Do you want to die Nevs?" He questioned me with a sly smile. "If he stays you're fucked in oh so many ways. He leaves you can go free. You haven't forgotten what he did to you? Torturing you? Spilling your blood?" I shut my eyes trying my best to ignore him. "He will die too." I gasped quietly. "I've seen it." I looked over at him. "From your eyes. He will die if you let him stay. He may care nothing for you but I know you feel for him. Get rid of him."

"No!" I exclaimed walking away from him.

"He doesn't feel anything for you." He shouted at me. "He can't feel. He's a killer."

"So am I!"

* * *

I was back in _The Veil _once again; nothing had passed since I had been taken by Seer's mind. I couldn't shake my head clear of what Seer said. I looked to John who was still drinking his beer. He hadn't even looked at me. Maybe Seer was right. I was nothing to him was I?

"Fuck it."

I got up and began to walk out of _The Veil_. I was tired. I wasn't even sure how he felt for me. Maybe all I was good for was a fuck. I shook my head in vain when I reached the door. I was blowing everything but I didn't mind. I was so tired of orders. Mutants killing humans, humans killing mutants, it was never going to end was it?

Just as I walked out and turned the corner, John ran out and grabbed my wrist. I pulled it away. "I've had enough. I can do this mission on my own. Get the hell away from me."

"What the fuck's the matter with you?" He asked sternly.

"You!" I yelled at him walking away. "The Brotherhood! Everything! I'm sick of it dammit! I'm sick of Seer, get the hell away from me and stay away. I'm not part of them. I never wanted to be."

"What the hell are going on about?"

"I'll finish this mission alone." I told him with a growl turning down an alley. "Then I'm gone. So get the fuck away from me."

With that he spun me around and slammed me into the alley wall. "What the hell's the matter with you?" He questioned me with a growling hiss. "You're part of the Brotherhood whether you like it or not. You swore yourself over the day you walked in the door."

"I didn't walk in!" I shouted at him pushing him away with a slight roar. "You hit my damn jet ski and smashed it up so I could only stay alive by getting on board the fucking ship! You tortured me, made my DNA change back to whatever the hell it was before! The reason why I'm even here is because you wouldn't let me go back to where I belong!"

"Where the fucking hell was that Chloe?" He asked me staring me down with disbelief and hate. "You were being sent around foster homes cause no one wanted you! You don't belong with humans. Shit didn't Brian prove that? Your best friend tried to kill you Chloe!"

"Pyro shut the hell up!" I told him bringing my fist into his gut. He grabbed his gut with a loud oomph. "I was nothing to him! Nothing more than a pawn in this game of his! I am not going to be it one second longer than I have to."

"Chloe.." He hissed at me opening his hand to reveal his fire.

"I'm only Nevs to you." I sneered at him looking at the flame. I chuckled at him. "You've got to be kidding? I'm part dragon Pyro. You can't hurt me with a little flame like that. I heal too quickly for that!"

"Chloe!" He shouted at me running up to me. I backed away. "What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"Get the fuck away from Pyro." I told him turning and began to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear him running up behind me. He was faster than I was in my current condition. He leapt catching me of balance. I fell forward while he flipped me over so I had to stare up at him. "Get the fuck off me! Get off of me dammit! Get off!"

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He screamed at me while I tried in vain to hit him. I wanted him off. "Chloe! What the fuck's the matter with you? You're pissing me off god dammit!"

"Pyro just leave!" I shouted at him extending my nails out so I scratched him a bit. "Get the hell away from me! Go back to the damn complex, tell Magneto," I hissed his name at him. "I'm not coming back when this is done. I'll do what I was ordered to and then I'm gone now just leave me the fuck alone!"

"What?" He began with a hiss. "What are you talking about?"

"Just get the fuck away from me Pyro!"

"Why do you keep calling me Pyro?" He shouted at me.

"It's your name isn't it?" I questioned him with a low growl.

He stared at me in disbelief loosing his grip on my body. "What's the matter with you?"

I brought my fist around and delivered a hard punch to his cheek. He fell to the side. He began to try and get up but I jumped to my feet and kicked him in the face. His face collided against the ground hard. He was unconscious.

"A lot's wrong with me." I told him silently knowing he couldn't hear me. I looked back at _The Veil_ then back to John. I didn't care what happened anymore. I didn't care whether I lived or died anymore. I'm not human and I wasn't mutant. I was something else. Something worse. "This ends tonight."

* * *

**A:N: **Thanks to everyone for reviewing: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, and OC Slayer for reviewing and please keep it up and don't forget I need more mutants so send them in people. Me likes them! - 


	18. Chapter Eighteen:Truth Be Told

**A:N:** Thanks to those who reviewed: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86 and OC Slayer. Please review, I love them and ya'll know it.

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Truth Be Told**

I walked back into the noisy nightclub. My mission was taking a turn for the better. At least that's the way I thought of it. If what Seer said was true was saving more than my life but John's as well. My gaze turned to where Leonardo had been standing. He had gone.

I shook my head. I couldn't have lost him so quickly. Such an annoyance. I looked about, my pupils dilating more so I could see clearer in the darkness. I couldn't smell him. Everyone's scent caused a jumble of disgusting smells that drove me crazy. I had to let my heightened sense of smell fade before I passed out.

For the life of me I couldn't find him. It didn't matter though.

"Hello," He found me. I jumped a little bit when he spoke. I hadn't expected him to come after me so quickly. I looked back to him. "Sorry." He told me with a ginger smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head. "No," I replied with a sigh recalling what the D.J had said to me before I had left to speak with John. "It's my fault. I'm just jumpy. Mickey sent me." He looked to me in disbelief over the whole matter. "It hasn't been a half an hour has it?"

He smirked. "No, it hasn't but you just told me Mickey sent you so," He extended his hand. "Care to talk about a job?"

I smiled at him; he'd taken the bait. My hand grasped his while he walked through the crowd and towards a stairs. I just followed my gaze drifting over to the mutant girl in the cage. She didn't move. She looked so frightened with everything that was happening to her. I stared at her and she at me. As though she knew me. She looked familiar now that I could see her clearly.

We walked up to his office that was above the crowd. It was pretty much sound proof. A huge window so he could look over the rebelliousness below him. I watched as he shut the door behind him. I listened closely to hear the lock turn.

Something was wrong with that. Why would he lock the door if he knew I only wanted a job?

I turned and looked at him. "Why'd you lock the door?"

It was the first time a saw his face clearly. He was a handsome man. A bright white smile with stunning bright blue eyes and black hair to top it off he had a body to match his looks. He smirked when I questioned him about the locked door. It was then I realized I had done something incredibly stupid. My eyes grew wide at my actions. No one could have heard that lock turn.

"Welcome back Nevs." He told me with a smile walking towards me. "We've missed you very much."

I raised an eyebrow standing my ground at him. "What the hell? How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me do you?" He questioned reaching out to touch me. I knocked his hand away. "I guess not. I don't blame you for forgetting me though. Such terrible memories. Well," He looked me up and down briefly. "Not all of them."

I brought my fist across his face. Blood squirting from his mouth and onto the large window that we stood beside them. "I have no clue who the hell you are." I told him shoving him up against the wall while he chuckled to himself. "Where is the H.A.M.R?" He continued to laugh. I extended my claws and rammed them deep into his side. He yelped. "Where?"

He didn't answer only continued to laugh. I twisted my nails deep into his side. "I'm in no mood for bullshit!"

"Oh Nevs," He laughed to himself. "How little you remember.. You're at the heart of the H.A.M.R. The others are just downstairs."

"Good." I hissed at him pulling my claws out. "Tell me more or I swear to god I'll kill you."

"You've said that before." He told me with a smirk.

"How the hell do you fucking know me?"

"14-5-22-19," He began with an all-knowing grin. "It's on your arm is it not?"

I ripped my claws deep into his side I tore several chunks from his skin and muscle. He screamed loudly but it was almost a laughing scream. Was he mocking me?

"Shut up!" I screamed at him in vain throwing him to the side. "Shut the hell up!"

"What?" He questioned weakly, his blood covering his face along with mine. "Pissed off because you can't remember one of your creators?"

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted at him, I walked over to him grabbing him by the throat. "Where are the rest of the H.A.M.R?"

"Right here." Another male's voice said. I turned around and looked at the man in horror. I knew him.. I couldn't place him but I knew him. I released Leonardo from my grasp. I knew I had to kill this one. Not spare him, not let him say anything else so I wouldn't have to remember him.

I let my wings unfurl to full length and cried out in pain. I couldn't believe how much it hurt. Horus. Damn I wasn't even close to being healed. I fell over, my arms held my gut as I roared in horrific pain. I screamed looking up at him. He had moved so close to me and held a gun level with my head.

"What the fuck's going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He told me with a smirk.

I growled shoving my wing into his body and sent him back into the wall. I flew to where he landed and placed my hand to his throat. "You attack me and it's nothing? How the fuck is it nothing?"

Suddenly a pain dug deep into my body. I gasped and looked down to my abdomen. A large syringe stuck out from body. I looked up to him in horror. Something moved in my veins. A liquid that stung me causing my body to shudder, I fell to the ground, my wings folding into my body.

I stared up at him my breathing labored and hard. I shook my head as my body convulsed and writhed. I screamed loudly in horrible pain. Hundreds of thousands of needles swam through my body.

"What's.." I began as my vision became blurry. "What's happening?"

He knelt down beside me. Removing the syringe from my body. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

* * *

**A:N:** Short and sweet, More Pyro and other's in the next chapter, please though I need more mutant ideas so send them! And thanks to those who reviewed: pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86 and OC Slayer. Please review, I love them and ya'll know it. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury

**A:N**: Thanks to pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer for reviewing. Please continue to review I love reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

I screamed as I awoke in bondage. My wrists clasped tightly in iron shackles that hung over my head. I shook violently against them. Pulling from the iron tore at my flesh. Blood dripped from my wrists but healed quickly. My head hurt like hell. I roared an agonized roar thrashing about. At least until I discovered my ankles were also bound together.

I sighed out of annoyance. I couldn't believe what was happening. Then my body shook, my head shot back and I roared.

Memories overwhelmed my mind. I saw the room I was in but it wasn't the one I was in right now. It was in the past. Another mutant was in the room with me. It was the girl from _The Veil._ The mutant that was in the dancing cage, I stared at her.

Her skin was like a frog's. Wet and shiny that looked like a poison arrow frog. I stared at her. She had been beaten badly. Then I looked at myself. My body was racked with pain and covered in blood. I looked back to her. She stared at me in fear.

"What's going on?" I screeched out at her.

"Help.." She shivered. "Help.. me."

I smashed my head back against the wall waking me from my memories. It all clicked when my head connected with the cement. This is where I had been. The time period I couldn't remember in my life. Oh god.. this was where I had been for so long and had no memory of. Where I had been beaten, where I had been changed.

I knew his name too, the man who did this to me.

"Lucas Hunter!"

I heard the door open to the steeled up room. Applause echoed throughout the room. Laughter too.

"Very, very good Nevs." He told me through his laughter still clapping his hands together. I screamed at him straining in my restraints. I could feel my mutant powers arising again so I could attack him. He shook his head at me. "No no Nevs." He pointed to the ceiling and suddenly a jolt of electricity was sent through my body. I shook violently until the shocks stopped. I collapsed still hanging from the cuffs. "You can't be a bad girl."

"You fucking bastard." I muttered weakly.

"Such bad language." He shook his head disappointed walking towards me. "I wish you had stopped that. It does nothing for you."

"So sorry." I sneered raising my head. "Go to Hades you egotistical, idiotic penis licking, psychotic dickhead, butt faced miscreant." I let my head lower again. "Is that better?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Not by much."

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"A lot of things my dear." He told me with a smirk walking up to me and placing his hand on my cheek. "A lot of things. For instance I'm going to torture you until you tell me what you've been up too for the past several years."

With that said he jammed a dagger into my gut. I screamed out, blood launched from my mouth and onto his face. I groaned in pain staring at him in horror. I remembered his experiments. Hundreds of thousands of needles decorating my body, injection after injection being introduced into my blood system. How could anyone be so cruel?

"I know you were working," He twisted the knife harder into my gut. "For someone, the question is who is it as well as where they are at." He yanked the dagger out and slammed it back into my gut again. I yelped again spewing blood up onto his face. "I haven't gotten my answer now have I?"

"Not.." I began weakly spitting up blood onto my chest. "Gonna break that easily. You should know that you fucking prick."

"Who ever said this was the only form of torture I had.." He smirked leaning forward to whisper in my ear. I watched over his shoulder as an unconscious Pyro was brought into the room. His face was bloody and swelled from my punch or whatever they had done to him. I gasped in horror at the sight of him. "Was a complete idiot."

He turned to look at Pyro walking over to him as the other men chained him up much like I was. "I know who he is Nevs. We have files and files on him and his master. Magneto isn't it? The master not him of course." He walked up and delivered a punch across his face. It woke him up with a start. "He's John Allderyce. Also known as Pyro. A pyrokentictist a powerful one at that exempt for the problem that he cannot make his own fire. He has to use someone else flame or a lighter of his own."

Pyro tilted his head groaning loudly as blood drizzled from his nose. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up." I hissed at Pyro. He looked at me insane with anger. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the hell up."

"Chloe.." He looked at me confused now. "What the hell's goin.."

He was cut off by Hunter smashing his fist across his face. Hunter smirked at him with an evil eye towards me. "Leverage."

**

* * *

**

**A:N**: Short and mean!

Thanks to pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer for reviewing. Please continue to review I love reviews.


	20. Chapter Twenty: Enter The Cavalry

**A:N:** Sorry the last two have been really short. I've been really busy at work. I work eight to five so when I get home I crash. Out of it. See ya wouldn't wanna be ya type of deal.

Thanks for all the reviews from everyone; pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer. Keep on reading and reviewing. I love them and you know it.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty **

**Enter The Cavalry**

"Leave him alone!" I screamed so loud it hurt even my ears. Hunter was beating Pyro to death. His face was bloody and bruised. He had ripped his shirt open and began to cut deep into him. It had almost been two hours since he had started this torture. "You fucking bastard! Leave him the hell alone!"

Two hours of this. Hunter torturing Pyro to try and make me tell him everything I know. So far Pyro had screamed at me to keep my mouth shut. I had no trouble with that. I remembered what they had taught me. What I was to be. What they had wanted me to become so badly. I remembered everything.

Originally they had created me in order to kill other mutants such as myself. I was trained to kill at any cost as well as endure any torture. Even if it was hard to watch. I couldn't stand letting Pyro take every blow just because I wouldn't confess what the hell had been going on for the past few months. The only thing this stupid torture was bringing out was a long list of curses and references to fucking Hunter's mother or daughter.

"Then tell me.." He delivered a harsh left hook to Pyro's face. "What I want to know!"

"Go to hell you worthless shit head!" Pyro exclaimed straining in his chains. He was ready to fight back too if only he could be released. "When I get out these damn chains I'm going burn you to a fucking crisp!"

"Perhaps I've been looking at this all wrong.." Hunter began looking over to me then back to Pyro. "Will you tell me what I want to know?"

"Go fuck yourself." He growled at me.

"Nevs is skilled in resisting torture even when it's inflected on someone else." He smirked looking back to me. "You're only skilled in resisting torture. How long will you last when it's her being cut open?"

"Don't you fucking touch her!" He screamed at him pulling so hard against his restraints that it cut his wrists. "You fucking bastard don't touch her!"

He smirked serving a fierce blow to my face. Blood spewed from my mouth; a roar of anger escaped my lips. "Then tell me what I want to know!" He turned a backhand back across my jaw. "Tell me!"

"Keep your goddamn mouth shut Pyro!" I screamed as he turned and brought his knife back out to tear deep into my flesh and muscle. "Don't.."

----

More screams, more pain. Another hour passed. Long and dragging hour, pain such as this should never be brought out so much so quickly. Pyro had almost spilled everything several times. I was so weak, blood was everywhere. Even with my healing capability I couldn't survive this. Hunter left after Pyro had almost broke. I was at least happy about that.

I looked over at him. He looked like he was in more pain than I. Hunter actually had gone pretty easy on him. He probably only had a broken nose and a few broken ribs. Lacerations all over his chest and several large ones on his face. He had been so close to breaking. I couldn't believe how many times he had come to saying what we were doing.

"You fucking idiot." I told him with a sigh spitting blood onto the floor. "Couldn't have fucking left when I told you too could you?"

He looked over at me. "What the fuck are you talking about? You were the one who knocked me out! They found me. Jesus you little bitch. Who the fuck are they? Why shouldn't I tell them what the hell's going on?"

"They're the bastards who created me!" I screamed at him, blood spilling from my lips as I shouted. I groaned loudly tilting my head back to the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" He questioned me quietly. More caring and concerned than pissed off.

My mind drifted back to Horus and Seer. I shook my head. "It's nothing."

Seer..Wait..That was it! I concentrated as hard as I could. Calling his name over and over in my head.

* * *

"You rang my lady?" He finally said stepping through the wall and into the room.

"'Bout time you showed up." I muttered. Even though it was the room we were in it was still inside my mind. "Can you contact Bolt?"

He shook his head his gold eyes full of bullshit. "I'm sorry love. Never touched him."

"Horse shit ass wipe." I growled at him. "Get a hold of him and any other mutants that work for Magneto in the area. Tell them to attack wherever the hell we are. And get them here now."

"Fine." He told me with a sigh. "It'll be too late though."

"John.." I began weakly.

"Will be fine." He whispered walking to me and touching my face gently. "He was never meant to pass."

"Whatever." I muttered once again. "Just get the cavalry here within the next thirty minutes."

"I told you so."

* * *

I smirked looking over at Pyro.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned me.

"Needed to make a phone call." I told him with a weak grin. Blood dribbled over my lips. I looked back to him. I could see his eyes, so full of worry and wonder. "Don't worry about me."

"Who said I was?" He growled at me. He was still annoyed at what I had done I suppose.

"Your eyes did." I told him. "Your eyes say a lot about you."

"Like what?"

"In a matter of hours they will scream disappointment." I smirked off. I knew what would happen. I could feel it happening now. My body was too weak. Not enough blood flowed in my veins. At least he'd live. He could carry on for what it was worth. I could always have a glimmer of hope though.

Seer had lied to me once before. Not really more like a hundred times before but perhaps he lied to me about this. Then there was Horus.

"Nevs!" Pyro shouted at me.

"What!?" I yelled back at him.

"Why don't you stop thinking and start talking?"

"Talk?" I questioned him amazed that he'd want to. "About what?"

"About what the fuck we're going to do to get the hell out of this mess!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax. We won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

He glared at me. "How the hell can you say that?" He growled. "I can't believe that you want to actually stay here and let this happen!"

"I never said that." I growled back to him. "So shut your yap and piss off." I tilted my head back and sighed. "Gain your strength. If you're going to endure any more torture like this." He strained in his chains. "Won't do any good."

"Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at me. "I won't die in here dammit!"

I looked over to him. I had many questions to ask of him. Like if anything that had happened in the last few weeks had meant anything to him. I was too proud to say anything. If we maintained this distance between one another then he would come out of this fine. He wouldn't try and save me from my fate.

I wanted to tell him it was for his own good. I couldn't though. He had to think it was real. He may not leave me to my fate if he thought I cared for him. I did though. I cared for him deeply. I'm not sure if one could call it love. I've never been in love. I've loved people such as my brother and Brian but that was more of a sibling love. Not an emotional bound between two that was felt so deeply it made me ache. It made me ache because I couldn't say anything.

I couldn't say I was sorry. I was sorry for getting him involved in this. I was sorry for escaping and getting him shot; that I was sorry for attacking him and the others, that I was sorry.. for ever following that damned freighter in the first place. Perhaps it was true. Perhaps I did love him.

It didn't matter anymore.

"Just conserve your energy." I muttered again falling limp in the chains. "Trust me for once and just listen to me. You'll be fine."

He glared over at me. "What do you know Nevs?"

Suddenly the alarms began to sound in the complex. I smiled looking up at the ceiling. "Here comes the cavalry."

* * *

**A:N:**How sad for everyone including me. The next chapter.. sniffle.. is the last.. so KEEP REVIEWING and I'll UPDATE QUICKER! Please huh…

Thanks once again for all the reviews; pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer. Keep on reading and reviewing. I love them and you know it.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne: In The End

**A:N: **I'd like to thank everyone for their awesome and critical reviews. They've helped me shape this ff and brought it to life. Thanks to all who read this as well though. I'm glad you've enjoyed this as much as I have. This is the final chapter of _Fire Within_ though. Everything needs to come to an end.

Once again thank you to all who reviewed: icydragon14, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer.

Thank you for reading and review. And now the conclusion..

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**In The End**

I could only smile at the sounds of their captures screams. The screams were so close; this was a good chance that I could take. I unfurled my wings breaking the chains before they had any chance to shock me. My gaze turned to Pyro. He needed to be freed too. I swung my wings around, slicing through the chains like butter.

What strength remained in me I prayed that it would last the fight.

I watched Pyro collapsed to the ground. I knelt down, my talons long, my teeth sharp, scales appearing over my body. "I told you to save your strength."

"I'm glad you made that phone call." He muttered at me.

I looked at his hand. He didn't have his lighter. "Stay close to me."

"Why should I?"

I let the liquids drip from my lips. "You don't have any fucking fire flame boy."

"And how the hell do you expect to get out of this?" He questioned following me as I turned to walk out the steel door. "Fire can't melt it."

I smirked. I knew the full range of my powers. Of what I could.. become. "You have no idea."

I roared out in agony. My bones crunched and cracked, my clothes tore from my body to land in shreds on the floor. From my skull several sharp horns protruded to become sharp weapons. My body grew larger, not by much by still, scales covered my body and I felt my tailbone extend to become a long tail with spikes on the ridge.

I knelt forward to let my body balance out at I gained weight. Finally, the transformation finished. I gave a chuckle in the dragon voice and turned to look back to Pyro who stood dumbfounded and amazed. I looked back to the door and slammed against it with all the force I could muster. I looked over to him with a slight smirk. "Coming or not?"

He nodded looking at me in shock. "Holy shit."

"Stay close then." I growled at him beginning to run off into the complex. "I can bring forth fire not control it like you."

It took only a matter of seconds to reach the fight. I could see them. In the training rooms that I had once been in, that I had been forced to fight with other mutants in. It was large and complex. There were many different kinds of training equipment, some torturous ones to be sure however it was training equipment all the same.

I watched in horror as guns fired. Mutants fought humans, fist-to-fist, gun to blade. All fought, some were dead or dying. I looked up, I knew of the viewing room that was far above us. Perhaps guns were being used up there. Doubtful though. They didn't like to interfere in their games.

I let out a mighty roar to let them know Pyro and I were there. Pyro stood beside me, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of what was happening.

I looked at him. "What did you expect?" I questioned him looking back to the fight. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Pyro just stared down upon the sight. His stare stopped when a scream of his name woke him. It was Bolt. Conducting electricity from his body he struck down several humans as he throw something to him. He grabbed it. A lighter.

I growled with delight. "At least now you can defend yourself now."

He looked at me. "Chloe--"

"Shut up and fight Pyro." I growled spreading my wings out and flying off into the air.

I flapped long and hard heading towards the viewing room. I could hear the screams of countless mutants below me. I looked down and saw another charge of men with guns entered. Fire round after round into them. I looked to Pyro as he ducked for cover.

"John!" I roared out. I was truly afraid of what would happen to him. I didn't want to be. But I was. I cared so much for him. I turned into a nose-dive. The roar was enough to get several men's attention though. A shot rang out and nailed me in shoulder. I screamed breathing out the liquids onto him. I felt a blast of heat and watched as Pyro controlled the fire.

I landed on top of one of the men. I wasn't too large so I could only take one down. My jaws opened wide and I sunk my teeth deep into his head. Crunching down onto his head, I felt his warm blood seep into my mouth. It tasted coppery. I couldn't believe how warm it felt. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

With a shake of my head I discarded him. Opening my wings I flapped hard blowing more fire onto the men with guns. I felt several more bullets strike me as I flew up to the viewing room and crashed through the glass.

I heard screams as I landed with a loud. I looked around and found Lucas. He stood there. Just stood knowing that he was going to die. Or at least that was. I walked up to him morphing back to my formal self.

"Happy to see what you've made?" I questioned him with a growl as my body crunched back together. Blood dripped from my mouth and I whipped it away. I smirked at the taste though. God I was a cannibal! Yuck..

"Very pleased." He smirked at me. "You turned out quite magnificent though you seem to be practically dead."

"I'm not so dead that I can't tear you apart." I leapt towards him. My body expanded back so I was a dragon once again. My jaws locked onto his throat and I ripped it out. He didn't even scream when I killed him.

"Nevs!" Leonardo's voice screamed at me. I pulled my head away from the bloody mess that was his former body, to look at him. He held a gun in his hand. "Go to hell."

I smirked. So this was how it would end, huh? I opened my wings and roared flying over to him as he shot me repeatedly. I collided with him. My talons dug into his ribs so he lowered the gun. Blood spewed from both our bodies. I groaned in pain.

"You first!" I screamed ripping my claws into his chest to squeeze his heart to a pound of nothing. Before I finished with him, one last bullet pierced my flesh. I felt it enter my chest. I flew backwards from the blast watching him die. I couldn't sustain this form any longer. I transformed back to myself tripping out of the window. I screamed as I fell from the viewing room.

I saw everything I loved pass before me as I crashed in the ground. My brother and I curled up for a nap, Brian and the others from foster home hiding from our parents. John..oh god. I had loved him..why..

My body broke. I felt bones become two or shatter into nothing. My head smashed onto the cement. Blood exploded from my mouth and then all was black.

* * *

I woke slowly. In the place where Seer had brought me when I was at the bar with John, he was there with me. Seer was. I looked up at him in sadness. "I'm not dead yet?"

He shook his head. "No." He whispered sitting beside me. "You are close though. Horus can do nothing to help you anymore."

I nodded to him sitting up beside him. "Doesn't surprise me." My mind drifted. "How are the others?"

"The H.A.M.R was destroyed." He told me, his gold eyes sincere. He stared at me as I nodded. "Pyro is fine too. You saved him by acting against your feelings."

"I'm glad." I told him sadly. "I wish.." I began then shook my head looking down at the water. "I wish I could have said.. I wish I could of.."

"Some things are better left unsaid Nevs." He reminded me. I nodded with a tear falling from my cheek. "He felt the same way though."

"How can you know that Seer?"

He smiled softly. "Because he hasn't left your side since you were brought back."

He looked to my hand and poked it. I felt what he wanted me to feel. John's hand holding mine praying I would walk up for him. I smiled weakly leaning against Seer.

"How much longer?" I questioned him.

I felt my body growing so weak. I could barely stay awake. Everything hurt. I could only imagine how I looked to them in reality. Beaten, bloody and bruised. IV's inserted in my body.

"Not long." He told me wrapping his arm around me. "Just go to sleep Chloe. Just go to sleep. It'll all be over soon."

I nodded nuzzling my head into his chest. Everything seemed so strange though. Seer. Once an enemy he was but he showed me the one thing I never thought I could have.

John's love.

_Fin_

* * *

**A:N: **Thank you all once again for reading and review. A new story is bound to be on the way so keep on watching.

"_In world news a young woman was arrested for a protest against the mutant registration act as well as what some people are claiming a cure for the mutant gene. No on is certain where these accusation have come for however it is still an issue. The young woman was released a few hours ago but her name is not being released for her own saf.."_

Thanks once again to: icydragon14, pinknwhiteDQ, Comrade Clara, gatermage, telegb, Osso, Maid of the Mer, Jysdin, moonfirefairy, Bleeding Blue Kunoicki, lightning86, Blue Phoenix 217and OC Slayer for reviewing I've appreciated every review and hope you all liked it. Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
